August '12 Challenge
by Meadow Wood
Summary: September 2nd: The death of a loved one is never easy to take, especially when you're right there watching it happen - Our Memories Part Two. CHALLENGE COMPLETED!
1. August 3rd Complain or Kiss

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 3****rd**** = Complain or Kiss**

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **I'm back from camping, and although I'm going to work on Roses because I'm practically loving the story so far, I'm ready to start the _One-Shot Per Day Challenge _that I originally said I would. I know it's a little late, but since I went camping, I couldn't possibly update in the woods in a tent. XD Anyway, I was originally going to actually post a new story for each one shot but that seemed a little ridiculous, so I made it like this instead. All the one-shots will be fairly short since I'll be updating daily and the challenge will end on September 3rd. All other stories will be updated afterwards. Enjoy!

* * *

**The situation was simply ridiculous.**

"_Why _did we even go on this stupid ride?" Ash Ketchum whined from the seat he was in, buckled up tightly with a bar against his stomach and a rusty belt pressing at his waist. He was propped in the front row of _The Gyarados Coaster_, one of the biggest, tallest and fastest roller coasters in the Kanto region.

But the coaster wasn't very fast. In fact, it wasn't even moving.

He was stuck at the very top of a 200 meter drop, the air blistering hot, and his cantankerous red-haired best friend ready to pound his mind out for complaining.

It was not his day.

"Will you quit being such a baby?" Misty said as she squinted from the heat, not even glancing at her friend. "This happens all the time, rollercoasters getting stuck. Just wait it out."

Ash squirmed against the rubber bar. "Ugh, it's uncomfortable though."

"Suck it up." Misty replied, gazing at the ground below her. They were so high up that she could see _everything_, from the sparkling lakes and ducks to the big Ferris wheel to all the people milling around. It was amazing and she leaned against her seat, just enjoying the wonderful view. Unfortunately, Ash had a knack to ruin moments.

"How _much_ shampoo do you use?" he suddenly sniffed, scowling. "It's like strawberry overload in here."

Misty pursed her lips, trying to ignore his comment. He was being highly negative today, and she knew he was normally pretty upbeat, so he was just having one of those days, but it was still annoying.

"It's not even fair." He continued. "We waited to get the front row for _ages _and when we were _finally _going to go down the big drop, the damned ride freezes up."

Misty moaned. "_Shut up_."

"No, I will not shut up." Ash said seriously. "I'm in a bad mood and you need to let me vent. That's what friends are for."

"Really?" Misty said rather dryly, but Ash didn't seem to care. He pushed his messy locks out of his hair, groaning from the heat, before slumping in his seat.

"This sucks." He said.

"I know it does you moron, but c'mon, look _at _this view." Misty demanded, brusquely pushing his head to face the ground.

He stared for a minimum of two seconds, before turning around and glowering at the roller coaster tracks once again. "The view sucks. Everything sucks."

"Oh god, you're being _so _negative right now."

Ash actually seemed a little hurt by this statement. "I'm _in _a bad mood, I told you!"

"Yeah, well if this is how you are when you're in a bad mood, then I'm glad you're not a girl. Just _imagine _your time of month. I would literally die on the spot with your spazzing." She spat.

Ash looked at her. "Guys don't spaz."

"_Whatever._" Misty rolled her eyes, sounding thoroughly exhausted from debating with the raven-haired boy who was refusing to relent complaining. "Just shut up and sit quietly."

Ash nodded, sighing, before looking at the ground.

Five seconds passed.

He fidgeted.

Another ten seconds.

"I _can't._" he announced, throwing his hands in the air, his face flushed from frustration. He looked positively infuriated. "I want to get out of this stupid, tight seat. I feel like my chest is being suffocated. I can't _breathe_."

Misty bit her lip, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She slid lower in her seat. "Please, please, _please _shut up." She begged.

"I tried already." He protested.

"For _fifteen _seconds!"

Ash merely shrugged, gritting his teeth and wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. The sun seemed to be directly above him, beaming down hard and trying to kill him with rays of scorching heat.

"It's so hot." He blurted.

Misty clenched her eyes shut tighter, wanting badly to slap the boy next to her, and then maybe grab a knife and stick it through his mouth. "I know it's hot." She mumbled. "But there's nothing you can do."

"We can jump off this rollercoaster." He whimpered.

"Yeah, and _die_."

Ash sucked in his breath, before exhaling loudly and burying his face in the palms of his hands. "Get me out of here." He groaned. "It's been hours."

Misty checked her watch. "Ten minutes. Besides, the people said it'll only be a little while now until they get us out of here."

"I don't believe them." Ash countered huffily, crossing his arms and trying to undo the seatbelt. Unfortunately, the yellow bar pressed against him stopped him from doing so. "I hate this."

Misty didn't answer.

"I really do." He insisted, before letting out a tired grunt. He relaxed his shoulders and stared at the bright blue sky. "I need to get out of here before I die of claustrophobia." He added for good measure.

"You don't even have claustrophobia," Misty pointed out, her hair swinging from the light breeze that relieved them occasionally.

"I think I _do_ now." Ash growled. "Ugh, this is so awful. I hate this ride. I hate this seatbelt. I hate the stupid people who run this ride. I hate the creators of this ride. I hate the..."

Ash went on and on and Misty could only wince and cringe, try to focus on something else besides his constant blathering and whining which was starting to give her a headache. Drifting her eyes away from the complaining black-haired teen, Misty looked at the people behind her. She was sure they had heard what Ash had said and were probably having as big of a migraine as she was since he was just so damn loud.

Surprisingly, they hadn't noticed. Nor did they seem to care. The couple behind her were too engrossed in eating each other's lips off and smothering one another to even realize she was staring at them.

Grossed out, Misty turned back to face the front, unamused and feeling slightly vomity. "Ewe." She said to herself.

_Although at least they're so busy they don't have to deal with a black-haired whiny brat. _

Misty smiled at the concept, but quickly blushed fuchsia as another thought tumbled into her mind. _I could always…it would shut him up…that's for sure…_

The girl turned a deeper shade of red and giggled to herself, glancing over at Ash.

"I hate the people who decided rollercoasters should get stuck. I hate the microphone that says we have to wait longer. I hate the sunlight. I hate the afternoon. I hate, I hate, I hate it all!" he was crying out, fully disgruntled.

_I could…_

Misty took a deep breath.

_Yes, I could. That would really shut him up. Besides, it would probably feel nice too. He may be a whiny little brat, but he's a HOT whiny little brat. _

She turned towards him, loosening her seat belt the best she could. Since she was slimmer than Ash, it was easy for her to lean over.

"God, you know what?" Ash was saying, fists clenched. "This is _so _stupid. Why did we have to be the ones getting stuck up here? We're wasting our time when we could be doing better stuff. I mean, there's that other ride I really wanted to go on, and Pikachu's probably waiting down there, sick with worry. As a matter of fact, I hate the people who decided Pokemon weren't allowed to come on the rides. If Pikachu was here, he could zap all the things I hate and make me happy, and then I wouldn't have to sit here feeling helpless and anno-_Oomf._"

Ash stiffened as he felt a pair of warm lips against his, soft and tasting of cherries, slender arms around his neck. He stopped talking, melting into the kiss and deepening it. The scent of strawberry from Misty's hair drifted over him, and the feel of her moist skin against his made him moan in pleasure, grabbing her as close as he could with the bars on them and continuing to involve himself in her lips.

It was the most fascinating thing Ash had experienced the whole entire day, and he blissfully enjoyed it.

Until she pulled apart.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Ash whined. "You're no fu-"

Misty pressed her lips against his once again, silencing him. After another few minutes of making out, they both relented to separating from each other, breathing heavily.

Misty panted. "If you find something to complain about _now_, I give _up _and buy you the biggest stuffed animal in the park for being the complaining champion."

Ash smirked. "Don't worry. I won't."

Then, he paused, grimacing. "Why'd your lips taste like _cherry_? Disgusting!"

Misty could only stare at him in disbelief, before calculating just how much money she would have to waste on that giant stuffed Pikachu she'd seen earlier that morning.


	2. August 4th Good Luck Kisses

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 4****th = **Good Luck Kisses

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **Wow, the reviews are g_reat_. I love them all. Honestly, this challenge isn't too hard for me yet, but you know those days where you're going to be out the whole _entire _day practically? Well, I have one of those coming up so I'll have to write an extra one-shot to prepare. Sigh. Okay, well, not much to say. Um, I don't like this one-shot much, it's pretty rushed, but oh well. I watched the first Pokémon Movie! : P It was pretty sweet, and Ash and Misty held hands under the water! Anyway, enjoy! I got this idea when I went playing tennis with my dad yesterday! But I decided to use badminton for the fic XD

* * *

**Badminton was not his strong point. **

Ash Ketchum was sprawled on the dew-sprinkled grass in front of his small home in Pallet Town, looking up at the sky and swallowing nervously. He continuously gathered fistfuls of grass and pulled them off the ground, before throwing them everywhere, particularly at his own face.

"C'mon Ash, get off your lazy ass and help me set the net up." Misty scolded from the driveway as she struggled to stick one end of the pole into the dirt.

Pikachu was working on the other end due to Ash's absence, but the small mouse was getting _himself_ knotted up instead of knotting the pole to the ground.

"Do we _have _to play badminton?" Ash tried to whine casually, his heart thumping against his chest. He rolled over, feeling his face get hot. If Misty ever found out how much he _sucked _at this game, she would never let him live it down.

_It's not my fault I have no hand eye coordination…or that the rackets always have issues and like to slap me in the face…and that the birdie is so white I don't even see it go by…._

"Of course we have to play." Misty rolled her eyes, finishing up one end and joining Pikachu to assist him. "It's better than sitting around and getting fat."

Ash sat up, swatting at a mosquito. "You know, sitting around doesn't mean you _have _to get fat."

"Unless you eat chips while you do it." Misty agreed, before disappearing into the garage. She walked back out holding a white birdie and two rackets in her hands, looking extremely pleased.

Ash gulped. _Hmm, maybe she sucks as well? Nah, she already looks so confident. _

It was true. Misty was standing, bouncing the birdie on her own racket perfectly, her red hair billowing out behind her and her gestures showing just how confident she really was.

It was a quality Ash usually admired of her, but today, he just wished she would suck like he did.

"Alright, let's play." Misty said enthusiastically, handing Ash his own racket. The boy, in turn, gripped it so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He tried to find a comfortable spot to hold it, hoping that would better his game, but he was pretty sure he was doomed anyway.

After a few more small arguments, Ash agreed with a big sigh that he would take the side with the sun on his face while Misty got the nice, sweet shade.

Then, the game was on.

Misty started, lifting the birdie beautifully in the air. Ash stood, tensely on the other side, both hands gripping tightly and his knees shaking. His eyes narrowed in on the birdie. _Just keep your eye on the birdie, and then hit it. It can't be that hard, can it?_

_SMACK!_

With a squeak, Ash ducked his head as the birdie whizzed over his head. It landed softly on the ground behind him.

"_Point!_" Misty cheered, her eyes lighting up. Then, she giggled slightly when she saw Ash's facial expression. He looked petrified.

In turn, Ash blushed a deep red, staring at the ground uncomfortably. "Uh, restart." He finally mumbled in an embarrassed tone. "I wasn't ready."

"Yeah, right." Misty scoffed, but took the birdie anyway. She served again.

_Smack!_

This time, Ash lifted his badminton racket and tried to hit the birdie in front of him, a determined look on his face. Somehow, though, the racket slipped out of his hands as he swung and went flying over the net, right towards Misty.

With a squeal, the red-haired girl jumped out of the way, before the racket clattered to the ground next to her. She stared at it in disbelief, before turning to Ash. "What _are _you trying to do Ketchum? _Kill me?_"

"Sorry." Ash stumbled over his words, running around the net and grabbing his racket. He didn't dare look at his fiery friend before rushing over back to his side.

"God, I'll serve _one _more time." Misty said, sounding annoyed yet amused at his failures. With a smile, she lifted the racket and served once again.

_SMACK! _

Ash clenched his hand around the racket in his hand, before turning slightly sideways and swinging wildly. So wildly, in fact, that he ended up hitting himself in the face.

"_OW!_" the boy cried, dropping the racket and covering his face as he jumped up and down. "_Ow, ow, ow, owwww!"_

His face felt like it was on fire, not only from the hit but also from embarrassment. He could only imagine what Misty was doing right now.

_Probably laughing so hard she'll split her pants… _

Ash shuddered, removing his hands and glancing up.

To his surprise, Misty wasn't laughing. Nor had she split her pants. She, instead, swiftly walked up to him, her eyes blazing.

When she reached him, she gave a sympathetic look, before examining his face. "You're fine." She said confidently. "No nose bleed." She smiled a bit. "Just a little red in the face."

Ash flushed darker, staring at the ground and shifting his sneakers.

Sighing, Misty reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in shock, his stomach flaring.

"You really don't know how to play badminton, do you?" she said.

"I _do_." Ash grumbled. "I just suck at it."

"Oh, no you don't. You don't…_suck, _exactly." Misty said half-heartedly. "You just…need to get the hang of it."

Ash snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"Really!" Misty said brightly, upset to see him looking so down. "…and you know what they say…practice makes perfect!"

Ash shrugged in response, letting his black hair fall over his eyes. He looked at her shyly. "Alright, let's restart the game again. The last ones didn't count."

"Of course they didn't." Misty sighed, smiling. "…and, well, I think that maybe you not only need practice, but some good luck too."

"Good luck." Ash repeated, sounding desperate. "I would love that."

Misty nodded, a blush streaking her face. Without warning, she dropped her racket and leaned forward, planting a light kiss on his forehead.

Ash looked stunned, his arms by his side and his eyes widening. He lifted his hand to touch the spot she had kissed him on. "Whaa-"

"A kiss for good luck." Misty said quickly, her heart thumping against her chest and her face bright red.

"Oh. R-right." Ash stuttered, a pink hue blanketing his cheeks.

"Yeah." Misty cleared her throat, sounding embarrassed. "Okay, let's start the game, 'kay?"

"Sure." Ash answered in a daze, still blinking in amazement. He moved, almost robotically, towards his fallen racket and picked it up, his hands loosely wrapped around the handle. He was still in awe at the warmth that had exhilarated from the forehead kiss.

Misty walked stiffly back to her spot, racket in hand, her face still matching her hair.

_God, I can't believe I did that…I'm so stupid…at least…at least he doesn't look upset about it…_

Shuddering to herself, she got ready on her side; feet planted firmly shoulder width apart. With another grin, she lifted the racket.

Ash braced himself.

_SMACK!_

With a mad leap, Ash struck his racket forward, closing his eyes and hoping with all his might that he would somehow hit it. And he did.

The racket hit center on the birdie, and Ash opened his eyes just in time to see the white objective soar across the net and hit the ground.

Silence ensued. Then.

"You did it!" Misty cried from the other side, a huge smile spread across her face.

"I – I did?" Ash stammered, staring at the birdie that was now on the other side of the net. He shivered happily, clutching his racket. "I _did._"

With an abundant grin, he moved back and got himself ready for the next serve. His eyes sparkled with enjoyment and delight, and as he rested his hands firmly around the racket, chocolate brown met cerulean.

She smiled at him encouragingly and his heart melted.

_I did it. I actually hit it over the net. _

He exhaled joyfully.

_Now, I just have the rest of the game to go. _

Ash frowned at the thought.

_I might need a few more of those good luck kisses._


	3. August 5th Pool Prank

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 5****th **Pool Prank

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **I appreciate all the wonderful reviews, as always! Anyway, this challenge really is pretty fun, and tomorrow, I'm going to have practically the whole day to myself on my computer, so I might be able to also update another chapter for Roses. Okay, well, I got this idea from the Olympic swimming, even though it transformed into something _way _different xD. And, a shoutout to CsMelody: I watched the Mewtwo Returns! It was awesome :P Anyway, enjoy everyone!

* * *

Ash had been, as ashamed as he was for thinking that way, excited to see Misty in a bikini or a swimsuit. It was something he'd looked forward to all day, even as he entered the Cerulean City gym with his swim bag over his shoulder, and even as he walked past the numerous corridors to get to the gym pool.

It was a rare sight to see Misty look like, well; a _girl _and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. He remembered one time Misty had looked absolutely stunning in a yellow two piece at the beach, and he had been gaping like an idiot. So, today, he was sure he would be in for a delicious surprise.

"Misty, I'm here." He called as he walked slowly down the slippery deck of the pool, his eyes scanning the empty place. He shivered as it was quite cold from the heat of the rest of the gym, swinging his bag down on the ground and looking around.

"Misty," he called out again.

Ash paused, hoping for a reply, but frowned as he was greeted with silence. Tentatively, he looked towards the women's changeroom. _Maybe she's still changing? _

Misty had invited him over for a swim because it had been scorching hot in Pallet for a few days now, and Ash had been relieved to get a break from the extreme heat. Seeing Misty in a swim suit was just an added bonus.

Sighing, Ash plopped down on the edge of the shallow end rail, dangling his strong legs into the water. The coolness spread across his skin and he smiled, relaxing. This would be a great day, he was sure of it.

That's when he felt a tug on his leg.

_What-_

Yelping, Ash jumped up, almost slipping but managing to gain control. Sweet brown eyes wide, he peered at the pool, but saw no one there. Not water Pokémon nor a person.

_That was creepy._

Ash touched his leg. He was sure somebody had pulled on it, but it was weird that the pool was eerily empty. Still quite bewildered, Ash decided to sit back down, thinking that maybe he was starting to hallucinate or something.

_God, what's taking Misty so long anyway? _

He checked his phone real quick, wondering if maybe there had been a last minute cancel and she'd texted him.

Unfortunately, he only had one new message and that was from his _mom_.

_Hi sweetie! Have fun swimming, and make sure you change into that extra pair of underwear I packed you!_

Shuddering, Ash tucked his phone back in his bag and waited silently, a slight blush on his face from his mom's embarrassing text.

That's when he felt someone tickle his foot.

Shrieking like a girl, Ash once again hopped out of the pool, before frantically looking down. Nobody was there. Now, he was starting to get a bit freaked out. "Who's there?" he said strongly, putting on his signature determined face.

He walked around the pool. "Come out! I know someone's there, and you better stop bothering me like this."

Silence.

Ash frowned, his confidence wavering as he walked back to where his swim bag and phone were. _This is so weird. Ugh, and I had to pick today for once not to bring Pikachu with me…_

Ash didn't really want to admit he was scared, because he really wasn't. He was just a little confused at what was going on, because while he knew he could handle whatever it was, he was desperate to know just _what _he was dealing with.

With a sigh, shaking his head and telling himself he was losing his mind, he sat back down, legs dipping right back into the water. He glanced back towards the women's changeroom, wondering what was taking Misty so long.

_Maybe I should just leave… _

_Nah, Misty will kill me…_

Deciding to change while he waited, he rummaged through his bag to get his shorts.

Then he heard a giggle.

Freezing, Ash stopped digging and listened hard, his heart pounding against his chest. It was silent. _I'm sure I heard someone giggling…unless…unless…I'm hearing things now… _

Sweating a bit, Ash hastily pulled out a pair of black swim shorts and hurriedly stood up, running towards the men's changeroom. Once he was safely behind the door, he breathed a sigh of relief, feeling his heart still racing.

_This is crazy. What's wrong with this pool? It's like haunted or something. _

Ash quickly found a locker before pulling down his jeans and sweeping his swim shorts on. As he scrambled to close the locker he'd borrowed, he realized his fingers were trembling. Willing them to stop shaking, Ash took a deep breath.

_Alright, now Ash, stop being stupid._

He repeated this mantra in his head as he headed back out into the odd pool, feeling his fingers tighten as he reached the crystal blue water. He had been crossing his fingers and hoping with all his might that Misty was here now, but as he took one look around, his hopes went out the window.

Suddenly, there was a splash from the corner of the pool.

Sucking in his breath, Ash's eyes flew to where he'd heard the noise, but to his shock and disbelief, there was no swimming figure there. There was still no one in the pool.

The colour draining from his face, Ash grabbed his phone and texted Misty furiously. _Where are you? _

Now, his whole body seemed overtook with nerves, and he bit his lip, trying to calm himself down. There was no reasonable explanation to what was happening, but it wasn't like ghosts or such existed…so what was he worrying about? Shivering, he closed his eyes, feeling his heart pounding.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

He opened one eye, trying to regain his usual determination. "Okay, whoevers doing this, it's not funny." He said in a loud, clear voice even though he was shaking on the inside. It was all too weird for his liking. Although he had dealed with a lot in his life and gone on extremely petrifying adventures, he never had experienced something as weird as this.

Squeezing his eyes shut when he heard no response, Ash tried to relax. He took a few deep breaths; his face flushed, and repeated his previous statement in his head.

_Alright, now Ash, stop being stupid._

He repeated this in his head, trying to convince himself he was just being paranoid. Which he figured he was.

Just then, a cool hand grasped his ankle.

Every common sense in Ash's body went out the door and he screamed like a moron, trying to get out of the pool, to no avail.

He was pulled under, even as he spluttered and cried out, his head going under the water. In his mind, he was going to die at this very moment. He closed his eyes and sent his best wishes and prayers to everyone he cared about.

A moment later, he bobbed to the surface, coughing and terrified out of his mind.

When he heard laughing.

Roaring, hysterical, guffawing laughter, coming from beside him. Still on the verge of throwing up, Ash whipped around.

_Misty._

Misty was laughing hard, her arms around her stomach as she giggled insanely, one hand covering her mouth. "Omigod, you- you should have heard yourself. You should have s_een _yourself. That was so funny, oh god, my stomach, it hurts from laughing!"

Ash stared at her, eyes still wide with terror, but his heart rate was slowing down. "What- what's going on?" he wondered.

"I – I" Misty grinned, unable to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, I can't explain. I just _can't _stop laughing."

"Wha-what?" Ash said, almost gasping as he tried to control his nerves. He was so glad to see the girl right now that he wanted to fling his arms around her and hug her.

"Okay, okay." Misty inhaled, and then exhaled slowly. "See, I knew you were coming to the pool, so I thought…why not play a trick on you, no?"

Ash frowned, crossing his arms.

"I learned how to do the underwater swim when I was very little, and since I can hold my breath for so long and have years of training, I'm very good at swimming so you can barely even see I'm in the water. Plus, I'm so fast I can pretty much hide behind that pillar," she pointed to the white pillar in the pool that separated the shallow end and the deep end, "Without being noticed."

"I – I still don't get it." Ash replied nervously.

"So, you were never paying attention when you were sitting on the edge, so I would go up to you and I touched your leg. Now, you were too shocked to actually look in the water first, and those small amounts of time were enough for me to get away."

Ash looked bewildered. "I don't believe you. I could have sworn nobody was in the water."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Want me to prove it?"

"Yes." Ash said forcefully.

Smiling, and winking, Misty dunked herself under the water. Ash waited for her to start swimming. She never did. "Uh, why aren't you swimming?" he asked.

A second later, Misty's head popped up from the other side of the pool. "Who said I wasn't swimming?" she said slyly.

Ash's mouth dropped open. "Impossible."

"Not really, especially when I'm wearing a pool blue swim suit that camouflages with the water." Misty smirked, swimming back to where Ash was in a flash.

"But – but…I heard giggling!" Ash demanded, pointing an accusing finger towards her. He looked frantic to prove himself. "That wasn't you, was it?"

"It was." Misty shrugged. "You looked so pathetic I couldn't help but laugh, but I had to shut myself up pretty quick. It was hard since you looked so stupid."

Ash looked offended and embarrassed. "Well, what about that splash I heard?"

"That was also accidental, but I went down quick so I covered it up." Misty said coolly. "Ash, you should know by now, that I'm a really good swimmer and know lots of different tricks for speed and stuff."

"Still." Ash said his mouth dry. "That wasn't funny."

"It so was." Misty said, raising an eyebrow and punching his shoulder. "C'mon, admit it."

Ash just frowned, staring at the ground. "You're mean."

"You're no fun." Misty stuck out her tongue, before diving back into the water and creating a great splash as she began to swim again. She gracefully did a few strokes of front crawl, her hips swishing like a dolphin as she did so.

Ash, still feeling humiliated, watched her enviously. Today had not gone well, in his opinion. He had been scared out of his wits for nothing, and now he felt stupid doing so. Not to mention, his red-headed best friend had outplayed him and witnessed the whole thing. Feeling dumb, the boy slumped his shoulders, a blush burning on his cheeks as he replayed how he'd shrieked right before Misty had pulled him under. It was really pushing his manly self-esteem.

_Ugh, what a bad day it's been. _

Ash frowned, glancing up as he watched Misty's beautiful figure as she swam around in a blue bikini, her skin nearly glowing and her curves smooth and defined.

He suddenly smirked. Misty was in a bikini. He got to sit and watch. Put those two things together, and the day never really could be _that _bad, could it?

_Ah._

Ash folded his arms behind his head, relaxed his muscles and decided to just enjoy the "view".


	4. August 6th Walking in the Rain

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 6****th**Walking in the Rain

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **Ah, well, **I wasn't in the mood to update today so forgive me but this oneshot absolutely sucks I was dying of boredom while writing it, I so didn't want to, but I had to update. So I apologize in advance! It's pretty boring one, and I'll try to make the next one better**! but when you have a challenge like this, you sort of _have _to update unless you want to ruin it. I guess that's why it's called a _challenge. _Well, hope you enjoy otherwise! xD And feel free to drop a review!

* * *

If Misty had known it was going to rain _that _hard this afternoon, she would have bothered to bring an umbrella.

Of course, with her determined and haughty manner to prove to everyone that walking in the rain was a remarkable experience, she had shoved away her yellow and blue striped brolly, keen on feeling wet drops against her skin.

Besides, it hadn't been raining _that _bad when she had first started walking.

Unfortunately, now it was.

The rain was pounding against the sidewalk, the winds were howling, and thunder was crackling in the sky. No people were roaming on the streets; only cars zooming by and creating involuntary splashes. Frankly, no one was dumb enough to walk in this kind of rain.

Except Misty.

Misty had always prided herself for being s_mart, intellectual _and _responsible, _but today, as she shivered crazily while hugging herself, she could only consider herself dumb, because walking in a thunderstorm was what dumb people did.

She tried to tell herself she was being creative, seizing the day and being brave – but in all honesty, the rain storming on her back was telling her otherwise. She was soaked through, her socks wet, her skin slippery and her sweater drenched.

And of course, her petite figure was on the verge of being blown over.

Gritting her teeth, she plowed through the sidewalk, her red hair whipping in her face wildly. Misty wasn't exactly sure where she was going – but it was too late to turn back. She'd already stormed to her sisters about how she would walk in the rain and enjoy it, and she couldn't come back like a wimp.

That would prove her three airhead sisters that they were right, and being wronged to an airhead was not in Misty's checklist.

With a sigh, Misty glanced to her right, where the trees were nearly being toppled down, the branches bending, and rain colliding hard on the roofs of the houses. As she stared, she couldn't help but feel the setting was familiar.

It took her a moment to realize she was in Pewter City.

_Did I really walk that far? _

Misty actually felt satisfied at her achievement of walking in the rain from Cerulean to Pewter, a feat that most people wouldn't normally journey on. However, she was cold, tired and slightly hungry, so it only seemed right for her to find shelter.

And what better shelter than your best friend's gym?

Clutching her sweater around her tighter, she ran towards the entrance of the big boulder building: The Pewter Gym. It looked the same as it had before, when she had come with Ash when he wanted his first badge, but the stones were replaced and more solid instead of rusty.

Determined to get out of the rain and not be found out by her sisters, Misty hurried under the porch of the gym.

She sighed in relief as the rain stopped colliding on her skin, although feeling icky because she was thoroughly rained on. Relaxing her shoulders, she knocked lightly on the big door of the gym.

Shifting impatiently, she waited for the door to open.

When it didn't however, she frowned, and pushed against it. To her surprise, it opened easily. Curious, Misty tentatively walked in, relishing the heating inside the gym and exhaling happily.

Confident that Brock wouldn't mind, Misty slipped off her wrecked converse and padded across the floor of the room. The interior of the gym hadn't changed one bit, and she heard the screeching of kids from the stairwell upstairs.

_Maybe I'll go upstairs…_

Misty was just about to head up the staircase where the children's voices were getting louder, when she heard Brock's familiar tone drifting from the kitchen.

_Mmm, that's weird. Brock's home? Wonder why no one opened the door. Maybe they didn't hear the knock?_

Quietly, Misty crept up to the kitchen, peering through the opening in the wall and ducking her head slightly. Her eyes widened.

Yes, Brock was sitting at the table, a coffee in his hand, but he wasn't the only one.

Ash Ketchum was on the other side, his hat off on his side, and a distressed expression on his adorable face. Pikachu was climbing on the counter, trying to reach the ketchup bottle that Ash had probably put up high so he couldn't reach.

Misty felt her heart speed up and bit her lip, her eyes gaining a dreamy look. She couldn't believe he was here right now, yet she didn't have much time to fantasize. Brock and Ash seemed to be having a serious conversation, and she couldn't help but decided to eavesdrop on it.

"Ash, I understand how you're feeling," Brock was saying calmly, looking almost as frantic as the raven-haired boy. "I miss her too."

"No, you don't understand." Ash slumped his shoulders. "I _really _miss her Brock. I can't even stop _thinking _about her."

Misty, meanwhile, narrowed her eyes – who the heck was this girl that Ash missed so much? And Brock too? She felt bitterness in her stomach, but tried to ignore it. Surely, this girl couldn't be _that _special.

Brock exhaled loudly, taking a sip of his coffee and resting his back on the chair. "Look, if you really miss her, why don't you call her or something?"

"I'm scared." Ash frowned, "What if she's forgotten about me? What if it's…" he shuddered, "_Awkward._"

Brock sighed deeply. "It'll obviously be awkward at first Ash. You haven't seen her in years, but soon, it'll be back to normal."

"But what if it's _not_?" Ash panicked.

The breeder looked annoyed, but tried to be patient. "If you're worried about it being awkward, then how about you send her a postcard?"

"No! I miss her," Ash whimpered, "I wanna see her face."

"Then call her, or better yet, visit." Brock suggested, shrugging.

"Yeah, but-" Ash started, but Brock shook his head which was a simple gesture saying that this conversation was now finished. Sighing, the raven-haired boy blushed slightly and sagged his shoulders. "I guess I _should _call her or something. Maybe next week."

"Yeah, besides, Misty deserves to know you miss her. She probably misses you too!" Brock chimed, standing up from his seat and pushing his chair in.

At the sound of her name, Misty's mouth fell open, her eyes widening and a blush adorning her cheeks. _They – they w-were talking about me? I can't believe it though…Ash misses…m-me? _

The redhead was shocked beyond belief, her stomach flaring and her heart swelling, her aquamarine eyes lighting up considerably as she stared at the black-haired boy sitting unhappily in Brock's kitchen. It was a stunning discovery by her, and she would have been more than delighted to jump right in and admit that she missed him too.

But her first meeting with him, however much she wanted it to happen now, wouldn't be right with her a wreck from the rain. She knew she looked horrible, and that wasn't how she wanted their reunion to go.

_Besides, he did say he'd call me next week, didn't he? _Misty grinned to herself, being as quiet as a mouse as she stood up. Quickly, she decided she would wait for him to call her, and if he chickened out, she would do it herself.

A huge smile still spread across her glowing face as she tip toed down the corridor, her footsteps silent, before slipping on her shoes and rushing out the door.

The rain hadn't stopped or ceased at all, still showering down on the earth and making the ground muddy and the air dewy, but Misty gracefully stepped into it. It would be a long walk home, with the rain consuming her and all, and the thunder and lightning bursting in the sky, but Misty decided it was worth it.

Afterall, it _was_ because of the rain that she had decided to walk in the thunderstorm, and the walking in the thunderstorm had been what led to finding shelter, which had led to going into Brock's gym, which had led to figuring out that Ash missed her badly.

_Maybe walking in the rain isn't for dumb people after all, _Misty mused as she felt her shoes squish from dirt as she took steps down the slippery sidewalk. Ash's sweet words about how much he missed her whispered in her head again and again, and Misty couldn't help but let out a giddy squeal.

_Yeah, definitely isn't for dumb people._

* * *

So yeah, sorry about the really bad ending and sucky Ash and Brock conversation. I really wasn't into it, and I just sort of wanted to get it done, thus I rushed! Next one will be better, promise!


	5. August 7th Nightmare Night

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 7****th **Nightmare Night

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **I got this idea when I couldn't sleep last night, insomnia and such. xD Just kidding, but I literally couldn't sleep until three AM, so I started reading Pokemon stories on my phone, haha, until I got really sleepy and finally fell asleep – but enough about that. So, yeah :P Enjoy! Also, loving all the reviews! :D I appreciate them!

* * *

If there was one thing Ash hated, it was being awoken when he was sleeping.

His dreams were always remarkable, and he loved absorbing himself in a battle where he always won, even though he was subconscious while he did so. The experience of dreams was so crazy compared to reality that Ash felt the most alive while he was dreaming – everything packed so much more of a punch, and the whole 'he never lost' in his dreams was a bonus too.

He couldn't control them – but they seemed to control themselves positively anyway. He couldn't remember the last time he had a bad dream. Definitely not after he turned ten and started his journey, and now, at the age of fourteen, he wasn't planning on having one any time soon.

But back to the main topic; Ash hated being awoken, e_specially _in the middle of the night.

It was like being abruptly broken from your precious happy place into the blackness of night, and then, you would have to toss and turn to try to go back to that precious happy place, to no avail if it was too hot, too cold, or you were too restless.

Lucky for Ash, he didn't normally have this problem happen to him. He was an abnormally deep sleeper, which caused him some embarrassing bedwetting problems when he was younger, but it was a relief now because he usually slept straight through the night, leaving him fresh and energized in the morning.

However, even deep sleepers had their limits.

_Poke. _

_Poke._

_Poke._

Ash groaned, snuggling into his sleeping bag and trying to ignore the poking that seemed to be happening to his shoulder, even in his subconscious state.

"_Ash! Ash, wake up…please." _

_ASH!_

_Ash…?_

Curling his fist tightly, he squeezed his eyes shut, as his wonderful dream of Charizard finally listening to him started to evaporate from the faded yells of some person.

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

Ash squirmed, desperately trying to collect the pieces of his dream back together again, but already they were fading away into the darkness and the poking of his shoulder.

_Ash._

_ASH._

_ASHY-BOY!_

With a moan, Ash opened one eyelid tiredly, still wanting to lose himself in sleeping and dreaming. It was dark, the crickets were chirping, the moon was out – and to Ash Ketchum, that read: _Time to sleep. _

He was about to do just that and fully ignore the poking and yelling, when a face loomed over him. "Oh- oh Ash. You're awake!"

_Misty. _

Ash frowned as Misty's pretty face stared down at him, her red hair reflecting off the moonlight and giving it a certain glow, and her blue eyes sparkling.

Ash's mouth hung slightly open. Her blue eyes were sparkling because…she had been crying. This was enough to snap Ash out of his little sleep rant and he scrambled upright. Concern swept over his face. "Misty, what's the matter?" he said urgently.

Misty looked relieved and choked back a sob, going from sitting on her knees to on the calves of her legs, her thighs pressed together. "Oh sweet lord, I'm so glad you're awake." She huffed, her heart swelling as she took her own hand and wiped a stray tear from her flushed cheek. She looked sweaty.

Ash swallowed, still worried. "What's the matter?"

Misty exhaled loudly, her petite frame shaking. "I – um," she sounded embarrassed as she looked at the ground, blushing. "I had a pretty bad dream."

"Oh," Ash eyes widened. He didn't have much experience with those. Also, comforting wasn't exactly his department – that was Brock's job. Speaking of Brock, Ash casually wondered why she had not awoken the sensible breeder and instead, had awoken himself.

_I'm a reckless dork and Brock is responsible and intelligent – wonder why? _

Ash decided not to question that since Misty was still trembling. "Um, wow. What was it about?" Ash finally said, then cringed. He really did suck at this.

Misty shrugged, sniffing and trying to quell her tears. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Ash more than she had to. "Some serial killer, I think." She mumbled. "I don't really remember, but I just woke up crying and shaking."

"Oh."

Misty watched him struggle to respond, looking almost flustered. She smiled slightly. "I tried to go back to sleep, but suddenly I was hearing every single noise there was, and- and well, I got kind of scared." She admitted.

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, uhm…do you want me to stay awake with you?" he wondered. "I'll do it."

"Of course not," Misty rolled her eyes, before hugging her knees. It was eerily dark and Misty thought she heard something in the bushes. Shivering, she ducked her head and rested them on her knees. "I just…I don't know."

Ash watched her carefully. He wondered if it would sound weird and creepy and wrong if he suggested she share a sleeping bag with him. Honestly, he had no other idea of what she wanted him to do.

_She won't hit me with her mallet if I ask, will she? I mean, then I'd be knocked unconscious, so she'd be scared again…so she wouldn't dare, right?_

"Um, do – do you…" Ash shuddered, wincing to himself. "Do you wanna share a sleeping bag or something?"

Misty's face instantly turned red and her eyes went wide. Immediately, Ash regretted asking. _I must sound like some pervert… _he scolded himself.

"Oh, n-no thanks," she said softly, wisps of her red hair falling into her eyes. She pushed them aside. "Um, I'm good." She repeated, her cheeks glowing pink.

Ash flushed, nodding and staring at the ground. "I mean, I just asked, in case you were really scare-"

"I get it Ash; I know you aren't trying to get in my pants or something." Misty said gently, chuckling. Her heart rate was calming down but she was still afraid to go to sleep. With Ash awake and talking to her and being stupid as usual, her fears seemed to disappear. "Actually, you probably don't even know _how _to get in a girl's pants."

Ash laughed nervously, bowing his head, still feeling embarrassed for asking.

They sat in silence, Ash ripping clumps of grass and throwing them randomly, and Misty watching him intently.

Finally, Ash squeaked. "You can m-move your sleeping bag next to mine real close so you don't get scared." He said, wondering if that sounded wrong as well. He braced himself for the mallet that was sure to come.

It didn't come.

All that came was Misty's grateful grin. "Yeah, that's a good idea." She said. "Besides, if I listen to your breathing, I won't get scared."

Ash stared at her, his ears turning pink.

Realizing what she had just said, Misty tried to cover it up. "I mean, you know, so I know there's another human being alive!" she joked tensely.

Ash ceased staring and smiled. "Okay, then, you can move your sleeping bag over next to me."

Misty crawled across the grass on her hands and knees, before reaching her strawberry pink sleeping bag that was sprawled on the ground. To her dismay, the sleeping bag looked slightly sweaty from when she was having the nightmare, and she hoped Ash wouldn't notice. _How embarrassing would that be…?_

Shaking her head, she lugged the bag over to where Ash was, splaying it right next to his, to the point where the sleeping bags were pushing against each other. "There." She said firmly. "Now, it's almost like we're sleeping together, but it's not as awkward and weird."

Ash looked down ashamed, and Misty quickly realized what she'd said. "I didn't mean that what you suggested was awkward and weird." She said hurriedly.

"You didn't?" Ash asked eyebrow skeptically, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

"I mean, it wasn't weird. It was just…"

"Awkward." Ash said lamely.

"Right…and weird." Misty said, and then caught herself. "I mean, weird in a good way."

Ash raised his eyebrow.

"I mean, no, not like that! Not weird in a good way, in a bad way!"

"Right. Thanks Misty. I was just trying to help." He said sounding offended. "It's not like I w_anted _to share a sleeping bag with you when I suggested that."

"I know," Misty said, stammering. "Um, I'm sorry. I don't really know what I'm saying."

"I don't know what you're saying either." Ash yawned, rubbing his eyes and shooting her a lazy smile. "But let's just go to sleep, 'kay?"

"Okay." Misty gave him a small smile, before cuddling up into the contents of her sleeping bag. However, as soon as Ash stopped shifting to get comfortable and fell silent, Misty's heart started to pound and her palms started to sweat.

She swallowed hard, wondering how she could still be scared. There was a rustling in the woods and she gulped, rolling over on her side and squeezing her eyes shut.

_Listen to his breathing… _

She reminded herself. She concentrated, and sure enough, she could hear his soft inhales and exhales as his chest rose and fell.

Curling up, she realized how heavy her eyelids felt, and involuntarily closed them, letting Ash's breathing lead her way to dreamland.

. . .

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

Misty's eyes flew open as she felt someone touching her shoulder. Her first instinct was to moan because she thought she'd sleep straight through the rest of the night, and her second instinct was to shriek because someone was, well, touching her shoulder.

However, when she saw Ash's face looking at her with fearful eyes, both instincts flew out the window. "Ash?" she whispered tiredly. "What's wrong?"

Ash looked away, fidgeting quietly. She could hear his ragged breathing.

"Ash?" she touched his leg.

"I – I had a nightmare."

Misty stared at him, wondering if he was joking or something. But his scared little face, almost like a small boy, and his clenched fists and sweaty forehead told her otherwise. _How ironic…_

"Oh, that sucks." Misty said sympathetically, slowly sitting up.

Ash nodded, trembling and looking at her with a frightened expression. "…and I keep trying to fall back asleep, but I k-keep hearing noises like you did and- and…" he was panicking.

"Calm down." Misty giggled, and then felt bad for doing so. She knew how he felt and quickly ceased her chuckles. "Here, I fell asleep to the sound of your breathing. How about you try falling asleep to the sound of mine?"

Ash whined. "I already tried that. It didn't work!"

Misty bit her lip, staring at the shaking young boy in front of her, wondering what else she was supposed to do. They were already sleeping quite close to each other, and he had already tried the breathing thing, and Misty was damn tired to stay awake the whole night with him, especially when she had barely gotten any sleep tonight herself.

_So what other option was there?_

"_Misty_," Ash whimpered, begging for her to come up with a solution.

Groaning tiredly, Misty patted the empty space next to her in her sleeping bag. She hoped she wouldn't regret this awkward suggestion, which she had refused earlier when Ash had provided it.

Ash stared at her, confused.

"Get _in _here, you moron."

Eyes widening, it took a moment for Ash to realize she was serious. When he did, however, he gave her a teary-eyed smile and scrambled inside next to her, his heart swelling with relief. They were so close it was sticky and hot, and their arms brushed together, but somehow, it worked. It was the safeness of being with your best friend who would protect you no matter what that helped Ash and Misty, and with a simultaneous happy sigh, they both fell into a deep slumber.

Rest assured, neither of them woke up again that night.

_Brock_ however…


	6. August 8th The Power of a Cheek Kiss

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 8****th **The Power of a Cheek-Kiss

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **Well, it certainly is a hassle to get a one-shot done each day, especially when the last thing you want to do is write, but I'm up for the challenge. xD Besides, maybe this will help me stop procrastinating in the future…anyway, this idea came from the movie 'Heroes' I recently watched: D So yeah, enjoy! Sorry if they seem a bit out of character, heh.

* * *

He was looking at it _again_.

Misty growled to herself, pursing her lips tightly and turning her head away from his concentrated face abruptly. She could feel the wind on her face, teasing her hair, almost begging her to be calm and open-minded, but she simply _couldn't._

Not when he was looking at it again, for like, the umpteenth time that day.

"Ugh, it's just a stupid picture," Misty said under her breath, glancing back to Ash once again. He was sitting on the edge of the boat, completely absorbed in staring at the picture Latias…or Bianca...or…it didn't really matter, had drawn him. He looked so _fascinated _by it that the redhead couldn't help but feel disgusted, and in turn, she felt her temper rising.

"Hmph." Misty scowled, tightening her grip around her baby Pokémon.

Togepi squealed from her arms and the aquamarine-eyed girl looked down. "Sorry Togepi," she said between gritted teeth, loosening her hold. "I just don't see what's so special about the picture…"

Ash had been staring at it all day, like if he didn't, he would forget all about the adventures he had with Latias and Latios. Misty found it deterring – and she wasn't the only one. Even _Pikachu _had gotten bored with his master focused on that sketch all day, and had presumed to chat with Psyduck, who had involuntarily flown out of Misty's pokeball.

Misty had to admit – she didn't care much if it was Latias that had drawn the picture. She was just a legendary Pokémon that was thanking Ash for all his help. However, if it was _Bianca…_ Misty glowered at the floor, once again crushing the Togepi in her arms.

"Misty, come're for a sec?"

The redhead broke from her ire and whipped her head around to see Ash waving a hand and calling her over. Her heart fluttered but to her disappointment, he still had his right hand latched onto the drawing.

"Whaddya want?" she said, venom dripping in her tone even though she'd meant to sound normal.

Ash winced at her harsh voice. "Uh, just a quick question."

Misty frowned, swiftly walking over to where he was on the boat. She kept herself composed even though all she wanted to do was punch Ash in the face, snatch the paper, and then maybe punch Bianca in the face as well. And wash Ash's cheek off with soap.

That was another thing that bothered her. Bianca had _kissed _Ash on the cheek.

Misty viciously wondered what kind of normal person _did _that. Sure, they might hug or something, but there was no need to get all touchy with the lips. Now, all the redhead could pray was that it had been Latias, because then it didn't matter all too much.

"Alright, so what's the big question?" Misty asked, putting her hands on her hips. She took a brief glance at the sketch and swallowed – she had to admit. The girl had skill in drawing.

"Uh, well…" Ash quickly shot a look to Brock, who seemed to be busy checking out the hot women who was running as their captain. "I was just thinking, this picture…was it from Latias or Bianca?"

For some reason, Misty exploded. "How am _I supposed to know?" _she almost yelled.

Truthfully, most of her anger came from the frustration of having the same exact question as Ash and not being able to answer it. That, plus the fact that he seemed to be very interested in whether it was Bianca or Latias.

A horrifying thought crossed Misty's mind.

_What if Ash WANTED it to be Bianca? _

Ash glared at her. "Well sorry, but you always act like a miss know-it-all so I thought maybe you'd have a clue!"

"Well, I don't." Misty spat. "Why do you care anyway?"

Ash's face heated up and he looked at the ground. "Well, I mean, I don't." he said hurriedly, the blush on his cheeks glowing brighter. He fidgeted with the paper in his hands, his black hair restlessly blowing in the wind.

Misty swallowed, feeling her eyes burn. "It's probably Bianca."

Ash jerked his head up, his eyes lighting up. "You think?"

Misty's throat tightened. "Maybe."

"Oh good," he said relieved, shoulder's relaxing as he unfolded the paper and stared at it again, admiringly this time. He smiled up at her. "Isn't this picture nice?"

"Sure it is." Misty said, her voice cracking just slightly. Ash didn't catch it. He continued, "I mean, Bianca was really normal at first, but I mean, she's actually kind of pretty, isn't she? And nice too. I mean, she drew this whole picture for me!"

"If it's her and not Latias." Misty reminded him, her heart pounding and her ears ringing. She wanted her mallet and she wanted it now. And then, she wanted to bang it on Ash's stupid mind and then bang it on Bianca's next.

"Yeah," Ash sighed. "It's probably Latias. A normal girl wouldn't kiss me on the cheek. I'm not Gary."

Misty wanted to smack her forehead in frustration. Was Ash _stupid_? Didn't he know how many girls' hearts he'd captured being his obnoxious self? Obviously not.

"I'm _sure _a normal girl would Ash." Misty said, rolling her eyes and giving him a deathly look.

He shrunk down like the wimp he was. "Well, no girl's done it before."

"You don't remember Melody?" Misty's voice was laced with overloaded envy. She took a deep breath. She wasn't a jealous, insecure girl – so she needed to stop being so critical. However, seeing Ash so entranced by Bianca brought out her inner evil.

"I don't – I don't – oh _yeah!_" Ash recalled the memory and shuddered. "Well, Bianca's different. Melody was kinda crazy."

"What's so great about Bianca?" Misty pressed, snarling. Togepi looked at its mommy with wide eyes but Misty didn't notice.

Ash merely shrugged. a smile on his lips. "Well, first she's really brave and she loves Pokémon,"

"_I _love Pokémon and _I'm_ brave,"

Ash looked up in surprise at Misty's outburst, and she stiffened, her face flushing. "Sorry, continue." She mumbled, her neck feeling hot.

"Plus, she's nice." Ash said pointedly, smirking at Misty as he said so.

"What? I'm _not _nice?" Misty snapped.

"She's gentle." Ash continued.

"I'm gentle too!"

Ash stared at her in disbelief. "Okay, Misty, I understand that you're pretty nice despite your anger issues and all that. But gentle? That's crossing the line."

"I can be gentle if I _want _too."

Ash nodded. "Uhuh. It's okay to admit you're fiery Misty. _I _just _prefer _the gentler types."

"Whatever." Misty said forcefully. "That can't be the only reasons you're so…_fond _of that girl."

"Yeah, it's not the only reason." Ash said. "It's just, well; you know when she…kissed me on the cheek?"

"Yeah, I know." Misty said with bitterness.

Ash had a weird expression on his face; one Misty had never seen him have before. "It felt _good_, okay? Warm and nice, and it made me feel all tingly and stuff, and my heart was racing…"

Misty's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe dense, blockheaded, stupid Ash was figuring out he had _feelings _for this girl Bianca, who he'd only known for practically a day. Her heart felt like it was bleeding and Misty chewed on her lip furiously, not letting the tears that had surfaced fall. "Well, well…" she spluttered. "All kisses feel like that!"

"Do not. Melody's didn't." Ash quipped, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, _most _people's kisses feel like that." Misty countered with a shaky voice, her face hard.

"Do not." Ash repeated fiercely.

"Do too." Misty said.

"Do _not._"

"Do _too._"

"Do _not._"

"Do no-"

Frustrated, and clearly not in the mood to play this game, Misty interrupted him by stomping on his foot. He shrieked, grabbing his foot, and to Misty's delight, dropping the picture Bianca had drawn him onto the ground.

"Look, I'm a hundred percent that nearly _all _kisses feel like that." Misty said heavily, almost panting in breathless fume.

Ash was in too much pain to argue as he clutched his shoe in exaggerated agony.

"Honestly, Bianca isn't that special." Misty said, but she was more trying to convince herself than Ash.

Ash didn't respond for a moment, and Misty thought that maybe she'd gotten through to him, but he suddenly whined, "Yes she _is_."

Misty's heart sunk but she was determined not to give up. "Do you need me to prove it to you Ketchum?"

"You can't." Ash stuck out his tongue. He finished nursing his foot and stretched his arms above his head, staring at the sky thoughtfully.

Misty narrowed her eyes. "Oh _really_?"

Before Ash could reply, Misty jumped forward and planted a kiss on Ash's other cheek, the one Bianca hadn't already smothered.

Ash yelped, freezing up and shivering. Misty's warm, peppermint breath lingered on his skin, and the feeling of her hot lips made his stomach turn circles, butterflies flocking around furiously. His body prickled and he felt weak all over, sparks erupting in his dizzied mind. It was all he could do to not pass out as he stared with wide eyes at the redhead in front of him.

Misty, who had been so bold before, now nervously stepped back. "S-see? I was right, _right_?" she gulped, clenching and unclenching her right fist. "A-all kisses are the same…"

Ash wondrously touched the spot Misty had kissed him, grazing his fingers over it delicately.

"No Misty," he said plainly. "You were wrong."

Misty's heart dropped.

"Not all kisses are the same. Some kisses are worse. Some kisses are better." He stated calmly and coolly, even though his mind was spinning circles and his stomach was doing loops.

"Yeah?" Misty said, trying not to cry as she took another step back.

"Mmm," Ash got comfortable, leaning back and folding his hands behind his head, throwing his head back and staring wistfully at the sky. "For example, Melody's kiss was worse than Bianca's."

"Oh."

"And, well, you get the point, right? It's almost a pattern. Another example," he was thoughtful. "Is that Bianca's kiss was worse than yours. So, technically, you _were _wrong."

Misty sniffed, covering her face with the palms of her hand before what he said sunk in. _Wait – Bianca's kiss was worse than hers? _

Misty dropped her hand and stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open. "What – what did you say?" she asked.

He shrugged, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Um, I liked your kiss better Mist." He admitted, his cool demeanour vanishing and shyness taking over. "I thought – well, I mean, I thought Bianca was all great, but you're really amazing." He stumbled over his words, feeling really stupid comparing whose kiss he liked better. It made him feel like an utter loser.

"Oh – oh my," Misty said, trying to straighten herself up. She couldn't manage however and settled to keep her wide grin that had quickly formed on her face. "So, uh, I guess you don't like Bianca?"

"I like her. I mean, she's my friend." Ash said. "I guess I thought I was starting to like her more than that because of when she kissed me – but I think it was my male hormones thinking –"

Misty chuckled at this, her heart swelling.

"But, uh, yeah." He finished awkwardly, his face turning a brighter shade of red than Misty had ever seen before. He looked like he was _dying _of embarrassment.

Misty snickered, deciding to torture him some more. "_Oh yeah? _Well, what happened to liking the _gentle _types?"

Ash gulped as she closed in on him, reaching a hand out and tracing circles on his chest. He squirmed, wondering when Misty had become so good at this stuff.

"Uh, well, I changed my mind." Ash stuttered uncomfortably.

Misty giggled. "Oh?" _  
_

"Y-yeah. I think I like- like the…"

"Like the what Ash?" Misty grinned. _Oh man, this is too fun…_

Ash bit his lip, looking at his lap.

"The fiery types," he admitted in a small voice.

That was all Misty needed to feel relief wash over her body and an ecstatic smile grow on her face, her face blooming with colour. "Alright Ash," she gave him a cheeky smile, confidence overwhelming her suddenly, surprised at how fast the situation had changed to her favour.

She turned away, walking towards the other side of the ship.

"Hey – hey, what? Where are ya going?" Ash said, hopping up and scrambling to catch up to her, completely flustered. He stumbled towards her, and Misty waited patiently as he approached her. He smiled as he reached her, and together, they leaned over the railing of the boat and enjoyed the winds on their grinning faces, Ash's hand suspiciously nearing hers in hopes of entwining.

Misty laughed to herself as she felt the water on her face, before looking over her shoulder to the spot where they had been before.

She noted with great satisfaction that the picture was still on the ground, wet from the boat floor and fluttering from the breeze.

Forgotten.

"Hey, Misty? Eh, you listening?"

Misty smiled softly, turning her head towards Ash again. "Yeah, I am Ash. I'm listening."


	7. August 9th Questions

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 9****th **- Questions

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **Thanks for all your previous reviews…I really appreciate them! xD Um…not much to say today, except, uh, yeah…on with the story! Enjoy! **This is a lot like Chapter Four where Misty walks in the rain and overhears Ash asking Brock for advice, just in a different point of view and scenario. :P Sorry, but it nearly KILLED me to write this – thus I posted so late today! ALSO, I REALLY DRAGGED IT OUT, ESPECIALLY THE END BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO END IT, SO IT'S KINDA LONG! SORRY!**

* * *

Ash stood outside Brock's tent, slightly intimidated.

His mind was racing. His heart was pounding. And worst of all, he felt nervous. Something that he hadn't felt since the night before the Indigo League. Sure, he'd been scared, anxious, upset, happy, joyous, _even _embarrassed but _never _nervous before. He was a confident kid – always had been – and he prided himself in that. However, it was obvious he was going to have to deal with this emotion today.

Clearing his throat, he glanced around. He would have to be quiet so not to wake Pikachu or Dawn who were all still asleep. It was quite early in the morning, but Ash was so determined to get this over with that he had somehow managed to wake at dawn, before anyone else had. In a way, Ash was proud of that feat. It was an achievement itself because he normally couldn't wake up before ten at the least.

"Uhm, hey, Brock…you awake?" Ash said, leaning in against the tent. He wondered if he should just barge in, but decided against it. He had learned his lesson of respecting people's privacy from his mom when he was four, and to this day, he was still scared of the scene he had seen when he'd pummelled into his mom's bedroom during his childhood years.

"Brock?" Ash said a bit louder. The boy shifted impatiently, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he started to seriously consider just going in.

But just as he was about to unzip the tent, it unzipped itself, and the groggy face of Brock popped out. "Ash?" he said, yawning and rubbing an eye tiredly. "What's wrong?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck. His face flushed. "Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. I'm sort of confused."

Brock looked Ash up and down. He was fully dressed before sunrise – the kid was serious. "Alright kiddo, come on in,"

Ash gratefully ducked his head into the bright red tent, relishing the little warmth it provided. Although he wasn't particularly cold, the morning was always a bit chilly.

"So Ash," Brock sat down cross-legged. "What's so important that you actually woke up before lunchtime?"

"Uh," Ash's face burned. "I just have a few questions,"

"Questions?" Brock asked curiously, straightening up and giving the raven-haired boy his full attention. He had seen him flush and wondered what he was asking that made him so anxious.

"Actually, yeah…some questions." Ash stalled.

"Right. _What _questions?"

Ash squirmed uncomfortably, feeling a hot blush spread across his cheeks. "Um, you know, just those things that you ask out of curiosity and hope for an answer,"

Brock looked at him hard, than sighed. "Ash, are you gunna tell me or not? This is seriously wasting my time." He hadn't meant to sound harsh; he was just grumpy that his beauty sleep had been cut off.

Ash ducked his head under his piercing stare, suddenly regretting to do this. "Nevermind," he rushed out.

The breeder's face softened. "Ash, just ask. I'm not gunna laugh at you or something. What is it, eh?" he pressed.

Ash swallowed hard. "Well, it's just; I'm feeling really weird lately."

Brock narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "This doesn't have anything to do with getting excited by looking at Dawn's short skirt, does it?"

Ash stared at him. "Excited?"

The breeder scratched the back of his neck, a habit Ash had passed onto him. "Um, aroused, sort of." He explained awkwardly.

"Arou- what? Dawn's short skirt?" Ash turned crimson, embarrassment covering his face. "No, no, Brock! That has nothing to do with it! Dawn has nothing to do with it either!"

Brock sighed with relief. "Good, your hormones aren't fully kicking in yet. I would have _hated _if that was what you were curious about."

Ash wondered what had made him decide to come to Brock for consolation. "Um, look Brock, maybe I should just leave…"

Brock looked up. "Oh no, no Ash. I was just making sure, I mean, you a_re _almost fifteen. I would assume you are getting a little interested in girls in a sexual way, am I not wrong?"

Ash wanted to die. "You _are_ wrong," he managed to choke out. "That's not what I want to ask about."

Brock nodded. "Yes, I know that now. Go ahead."

Ash didn't really want to ask _any _questions anymore, but he knew he wanted to solve this problem and stop having sleepless nights, so letting go of his previous humiliation, he cleared his throat. "Well, it's actually…really weird. I can't sleep at night. I can't concentrate. It's like…taking over my mind."

"It?" Brock murmured, wondering what could cause the raven-haired boy not to _sleep a_t night. His casual demeanour quickly changed to concern for the younger boy's health.

"Uh, the problem." Ash said, eyes flicking to the ground of the tent.

"The problem." Brock repeated worriedly. "What is it? Are you not feeling well or something? Is that why you can't sleep or focus?" he said.

Ash chuckled. "No, no. That's not it."

"Alright then," Brock glared at him abruptly. "Why _are _you dragging this out so much? Get on with it already! It's been like, ten minutes and you haven't even asked your question."

Ash stuck out his tongue. "I'm not the one that started talking about sexual attractions!"

Brock rolled his eyes at his childish behaviour. "All I'm saying is we don't have all day."

"Okay, fine. My problem is…" Ash's eyes once again darted to the ground.

"Ash?" Brock encouraged, gently nudging his pant leg.

Ash gulped. Then, in a tiny voice, he said: "Misty."

Brock was relieved that it wasn't anything serious, but he was equally surprised at the answer Ash had given him. Misty. The breeder hadn't heard that name in quite a long time, especially because although Ash tended to care for his friends, he also tended to slack off on being a good friend in the case of long distance relationships. So, to say at the least, Brock was stunned at Ash's problem.

"Misty," Brock said carefully. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while."

"I know Brock, it's horrible!" Ash shoved his face into the palms of his hands, frustrated. "I just don't get it. She's like, _haunting _me everywhere I go. It just suddenly started, I don't know why. Ugh, and I can't sleep because she keeps popping up, and god, I can't even battle because in the middle I feel like she's cheering me on or I imagine her standing and yelling at me from the sidelines. It's _awful_."

Ash stopped to catch his breath, removing his hands and looking at Brock wearily. "I miss her," he finally managed to sum it all up.

Brock looked at Ash, mouth slightly agape.

Ash saw Misty everywhere? He dreamed about her? He couldn't concentrate because of her? He _missed _her?

"Wow." Brock said, his voice thick. "Wow. I never thought I'd see this day."

"I know, neither did I. I'm usually so focused on battling and training my Pokémon that I never really remember, but suddenly, I just…" Ash faltered, once again dumping his head in his hands. A new habit, Brock noted.

Ash was getting panicky, and fast, and Brock realized he was looking at him for some help. "Alright, Ash. Where's this all coming from? You were fine just last week." He pointed out.

Ash peered through his fingers, before shrugging. "I saw her in a magazine of the gym leaders and she looked so…happy…and I started remembering everything…and then…I just couldn't seem to forget."

Brock looked shocked once again. _Who WAS this and what HAD he done with Ash? _

Ash glowered at him. "Quit acting so paralyzed about this. I'm a human being, okay? Not some Pokémon-obsessed, eating machine with no emotions."

"I know you have emotions." Brock stifled a laugh. _Eating machine. _Then, his eyes softened. "It's just, you're usually so in the moment. You don't normally think of the past much."

Ash nodded depressingly. "I know. Stupid Misty, she's ruining my life."

"Hey now," Brock chuckled. "You don't mean that. Besides, if you miss her so much, why don't you just call her?"

Ash jerked his head up. "Are you crazy?"

"What?" Brock was startled.

"I can't call her _first. _She needs to call me before I call her." Ash explained like it was obvious.

"Ash, she can't call you. She doesn't know where you are in Sinnoh and when you'll be in a Pokémon Center. It's logical for you to call her first."

"But then she'll be all like," Ash mimicked her voice badly. "'_Oh Ash, I see, desperate to see me already? Didn't get enough of my mallet?' _"

Brock turned serious. "Ash, it's been a few years. If it had been a few weeks, yes, Misty would respond like that. Not anymore. I'm sure she…misses you too."

Ash shook his head fiercely. "I'm not gunna call her."

_His stupid pride, _Brock thought to himself, blowing air through his lips and looking at him with disappointment. "Well, then, I don't really know what you want to do. Visit her?"

Ash looked horrified. "Visit? That's even worse than calling! This way, she can actually _hit _me with her mallet instead of just threatening?"

"Well, then, I can't help you! You have to be a man and call her first."

Ash bit his lip. "This has _nothing _to do with being a man."

"Yes it does." Brock suddenly smirked, getting a smug expression. "Why does the boy always call first? Why does the boy always ask the girl to the dance first? Why does the boy always ask the girl to go out for a date first? Hmmm, Ash?"

Ash looked away. "It doesn't always have to be like that."

Brock sighed. "You're too stubborn Ash."

"Well, so be it. I am." Ash grumbled, standing up and deciding that this was no use. He didn't want to call her – he was scared and he had way to much pride – plus, he wasn't even sure if she remembered him anymore. What if she'd forgotten and he looked like a fool telling her he missed her?

"I'm – I'm gunna go wake up Dawn and Pikachu." Ash said quietly, stepping out of the tent. "Thanks for all your help Brock, really. But I don't think I'm gunna call her. I'm sure I'll stop feeling this way soon."

Brock watched the hot-headed trainer trudge out of his tent, and groaned to himself. He knew Misty missed Ash just as much as he was missing her. If he remembered correctly from their travels before, Misty had a special place for Ash in her heart, and she was probably hurting that he hadn't even bothered to call her all these years.

And of course, stupid Ash was as stubborn as ever.

_Not that Misty isn't… _

If it had been the other way around, he was sure Misty would have done the same thing as Ash just had. Not make any move. It was a problem they both had - way too much pride and a stubborn attitude.

Brock grunted to himself, deciding it wasn't his problem. They would grow up eventually.

* * *

Outside the tent, Ash shuffled through the grass, his feet dragging as he walked. He repeated in his head a new mantra he had come up with, a way to cope with his intense desire to see Misty.

_Forget about her. You don't need her. She was just a sidekick that followed you around. _

Ash knew this wasn't true. She was a dear friend to him, but it was the best way to convince himself to stop missing her.

As he poked his head inside Dawn's tent, guiltily forgetting the whole 'privacy rule' in his thoughts, he noticed she was sprawled all over, the blanket off of her and her hair a mess.

Almost as if doing an experiment, Ash focused his concentration on Dawn's exposed legs and thighs due to her short skirts.

He waited to be 'e_xcited_' as Brock had put it, but honestly, he didn't really feel all that…"excited"

Not when Misty's face kept interrupting him and popping into his brain. With a heavy sigh, he absentmindedly walked out of Dawn's tent, forgetting that he had come in there to wake her up in the first place.

_Honestly, having hormone control problems would have been better than missing Misty, _Ash thought wistfully as he walked across back to his own tent where Pikachu was. As he was about to enter, he paused, staring up at the sky.

The clouds looked so bright against the dull sky, so beautiful, that Ash caught his breath momentarily. The sun was just rising, splaying light ever so delicately that for the first time in days, Ash was so entranced by the morning that he forgot about Misty.

Not for long however.

_No wonder Misty always liked waking up early. This is so beautiful. _

Ash stared at the scene in awe, suddenly feeling calm and very relaxed as he breathed in the morning air, his tense shoulders slumping and a small smile forming on his face.

_I'll call her someday…_

Ash got a burst of courage, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come, pride and stubbornness taking over.

_Just not today._

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't very in character. I felt like both Brock and Ash were slightly out of character, especially Brock – but hopefully you enjoy it anyway! Hehe, it's the longest one yet!**


	8. August 10th Change of Attitude

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 10****th - **Change of Attitude

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! Okay, I want to warn you guys that I couldn't be bothered to write a one-shot today so I took an old unfinished one I had saved and finished it up. I'm sorry, I was way too lazy. Anyhow, it still counts, considering I added a good thousand words to it – so I consider it as it counts! But, the concept of it is pretty stupid and um, yeah, not very realistic as Ash and Misty aren't THAT dumb (No matter what we say about Ash ^.^) Still, I hope you guys can enjoy!**

* * *

"Apologize!"

"_No._"

Ash and Misty both simultaneously gritted their teeth, leaning forward and glaring at each other so menacingly that Mr. Mimey decided to scurry to the comforts of the living room. The two best friends were in the kitchen, eating breakfast when a familiar situation had got itself known.

They were arguing again.

"Honestly Ash, you know it was _your _fault," Misty snapped, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"My fault?" he uttered in reply, pointing to himself in disbelief. "_You _were the one that wouldn't give me the jam."

"That's 'because _I _wanted to spread my toast first! Got a problem with that?" Misty narrowed her eyes spitefully. Her face matched her hair.

"I so do! My toast was getting cold," Ash defended, glowering. "…and that's not even the point. It still wasn't my fault that your stupid shirt got ruined."

"How is it _not_?" Misty said bewildered, before grimacing. She looked down at her yellow shirt which was now stained with strawberry jam. It was revolting and she declared full responsibility on Ash Ketchum, who just _couldn't have _let her spread her toast first. If he had, they wouldn't have resulted in a tug of war and she wouldn't have ended up blotching her favourite t-shirt.

"It's not, because you chose to do the tug of war, not me."

Misty's jaw dropped. "_Me_?" she screeched. "Quit lying you…liar!"

"Nice comeback," Ash growled sarcastically.

Brock watched the exhausting scene from the table, his eyes drooping and his head pounding strenuously. He took a sip of his coffee and let out a deep sigh. This was a normal morning in the Ketchum residence, when Delia was out getting groceries so there was no one to tell Ash he wasn't allowed to raise his voice and no one to calm Misty down.

He knew he could get up and try to intervene on their little fight, but he was simply too bugged to do it anymore. After years of practice, he had realized that stopping them from arguing by just standing between them was pretty much impossible.

Unfortunately, sitting and listening patiently caused him painful headaches and a cranky start to his day.

"Just apologize and this will be over." Misty said each word slowly, hoping Ash's stupid brain would comprehend her language. "Do…you…understand…English?"

"Shut up!" Ash cried, his face flaming red as he struggled to keep his temper under control. "I won't apologize for you getting jam on your shirt because it wasn't _my _fault."

"Yes it was, and now my poor yellow tank is paying for it."

"You're…your yellow tank?!" Ash said. "You wear that freaking thing every day! Do you not have any other clothes or are you just too lazy to do the laundry?"

"Says the baby who wears a dirty hole-covered a-size-too-big vest."

"Hey!" Ash said, "My mom gave me that."

"Well she probably doesn't know how irresponsible you ar-"

Brock groaned loudly, but his voice was merely drowned out by the defiant screams of his two younger friends. Running his hand through his hair once, he took another gulp of his heated coffee and tried to ignore them. Which was pretty much impossible.

"God Pikachu, do ya think they'll ever learn?" Brock tilted his head slightly to the yellow mouse sitting in his own separate seat. The electric-Pokemon had a scowl on his face and his red cheeks were sparking with electricity. "Chu," he snarled.

Brock sighed, leaning back on his chair. "I feel the same way buddy."

"…and that _stupid _hat." Misty was saying, her breath coming out in pants as she gripped the edge of the table harder.

Ash gasped, "I can't believe you just dissed the hat. Don't you know how many-"

"I _know_." Misty screamed in frustration, stomping her foot to try to control her anger. She paused. "But it was a waste of time to send in all those postcards anyway…"

"Was not!" Ash said protectively.

"Was too." Misty answered breathlessly.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

WAS TOO!"

Brock banged his fist on the table in agony, their shrill yells bouncing in his ears. Beside him, Pikachu seemed to be at his wits end and was charging up, his tail sparking with electricity and his eyes gleaming.

_Here we go… _

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS T-"

"_PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U!_"

* * *

Ash groaned from the tile floor, eyeing Pikachu with a slight frown on his face. "Aw, why'd you do that Pikachu?" he rubbed the back of his neck, getting up with aching body parts. Pikachu merely glared at his master, cheeks still sparking.

Misty followed suit, stretching and glaring at the mouse. "You know I didn't deserve that Pikachu." She said simply. "It was obviously only Ash who needed the thunder bolt to wake him to the truth."

"What?" Ash sputtered, ready to retaliate.

Not wanting to deal with the whole situation all over again, Brock intervened before they truly started biting each other's heads off. "Hold on, hold on. Let's just end this peacefully." He decided, hoping for once, his two friends would obediently listen.

"…and why should we listen to you?" Misty questioned his voice of authority, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

The breeder sweat dropped. His mind spinning, he said slowly, "Well, I just thought you guys wanted to stop fighting because I have something very important to question you two."

"Question us?" Ash blinked, momentarily forgetting about his heated debate between Misty. He turned his cap to the side, sounding intrigued already and the blow from Pikachu dissolving in his mind.

Misty seemed to look curious as well. Her arms were still folded across her chest but the gleam in her eyes and turn of her mouth showed off how interested she really was.

"Yes," Brock said confidently as he got a sudden idea in his brain. _Maybe, if I…yes, that'll stop them from fighting! _The tanned boy grinned. "Except, since the questioning is pretty serious," he emphasized, "I'll have to privately talk to you both."

"Privately?" Ash said in awe, as if this word was foreign to him.

"But what's so important?" Misty asked uncertainly.

"You'll see. I can't spill it in front of either one of you." Brock ran a hand through his hair; seizing up the potential conversation in his mind and feeling his hopes soar higher than the sky at the prospect of the outcome. Peaceful mornings and no headaches.

Clapping his hands together, he paced around the kitchen, which had now earned a silent, eager atmosphere. "Now, who wants to have their conversation first?"

"Me!" Ash practically bolted out of his chair, his eyes lit up excitedly. "Me, Brock. I do!"

The breeder smiled, before glancing at Misty who seemed just a little annoyed but not particularly affected by his childish behaviour. Brock thanked the lord that he was getting this over with Ash first. He wasn't as smart as Misty to maybe figure out what he was trying to convey.

_However, his denseness may be a problem…_

Shrugging it off, Brock waved to the living room. "Alright, let's go to the living room and talk." He turned to the red-head. "You can finish your toast while we're gone. Oh, and no sneaking around, okay?"

Misty just mumbled stuff under her breath and started spreading the jam on her bread, leaving Ash and Brock to depart to the living room.

Once they were seated comfortably, Brock launched into his idea, his eyes sparkling. "So Ash, this conversation…" he began.

Ash leaned forward, ears perking up. "Yeah? What's it about? Is it some big top secret Pokémon tip that helps you become a master?" he pressed.

Brock sighed, shaking his head. "No. Not at all. Not even _close."_

Ash looked severely disappointed and didn't try to hide it. "Oh." He replied quietly, his hopes and dreams crushed to the very bottom of the ground.

"See, the thing is, it's about…" Brock paused for dramatic effect. "_Misty._"

The raven-haired boy looked surprised for a moment, before concern overtook his features. "Why?" he wondered, suddenly glaring at the breeder. "Is something wrong with her? If there is, you better tell me now."

Brock stared at him. "Uh, no. There's nothing wrong with her Ash."

"Good." Ash said sternly, before flushing at how he had previously reacted. He pushed his cap down a little and shyly stared at the ground. "You know, she's my best friend so I didn't want something to be wrong with her…

Silence.

Brock coughed. "Right. Right, best friend. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Why _are _you always fighting with Misty?"

Ash actually thought about this, his mind processing the factors of the question. Finally, he shrugged. "She normally starts it and it's not like I'm gunna sit and be some doormat and let her stomp all over me."

"Alright, that's true," Brock said slowly, "But…do you _like _the fighting?"

Ash looked confused. "Like it? Well, no, obviously. The little arguments are fun, I guess, but when she really starts screaming her head off…no, I don't like it."

Brock nodded wearily. His pounding head completely agreed with what Ash was saying. "Well then, why do you succumb to it? I know Misty sometimes sets you off but is it that hard to just ignore her at times?"

Ash shrugged, shuffling his feet. "I thought this was some important conversation."

Brock looked offended. "It _is _an important conversation. I'm still getting to the point." The breeder rehearsed what he had on the spur decided moments ago in the kitchen.

"The point?" Ash asked, curiosity blooming up once again as he leaned forward eagerly.

"Well, have you ever wondered that Misty might think you always fight with her…because you like her?" Brock said smugly, locking his fingers and perching his elbow on the table in between them.

Ash stared. "Fighting doesn't imply liking at all." He said matter of factly.

Brock shook his head. "No, no. I mean, the fighting might seem like you're trying to hide your…_love _for Misty by arguing instead."

"Wha – love Misty?" Ash's cheeks reddened and he looked at Brock in bewilderment. "I don't love Misty! That's so crazy."

"I know that." Brock said calmly, smirking at how Ash's denseness was going to prove very useful in his little scheme. "It's just, what if Misty gets the wrong idea?"

Ash looked horrified. "Wrong idea?" he squeaked.

"Yeah," the breeder said innocently. "She might think that you love her so you're covering your emotions by fighting with her."

"That's…that's…eww!" Ash's face was crimson, his eyes were wide and he looked like he was on the verge of vomiting. "No, no Brock. That can't be! I can't let her think that."

"I know." Brock said, feigning sympathy.

"What do I do?" Ash whined, sounding miserable. He pulled off his cap in frustration, wondering how what Brock was saying was even possible. Misty wouldn't think he loved her, would she?

Yet Brock was always right.

_Not with love though… _

Ash thought about this, suddenly wondering why he was even believing the breeder. His statement didn't make much sense at all, plus, Brock sucked when it came to romance.

_Yet, he looks so serious…and confident about it…what if…what if Misty really DOES think I like her? _

Ash started to panic. "This is awful. No, no – I have to stop fighting with her."

Brock nodded solemnly. "That would be the best idea."

Ash shuddered to himself, crossing his arms in almost a protective way of hugging himself, wishing he hadn't had this conversation after all. He had expected it to be something cool, exciting and related to Pokémon – not Misty thinking he loved her. That was the worst thing that could ever happen.

His face felt hot from the concept and he was desperate for escape. "Okay, we're done now, right?" Ash stammered, ready to bolt.

Brock hid a grin. "Uhuh. Off you go – eat your toast."

Ash nearly tripped over himself as he skidded out of there, only one vow repeating in his brain.

_I will never, ever fight with Misty again. _

When Ash ran back into the kitchen, Misty was surprised to see him with no hat, a distressed expression on his face, and his cheeks flushed pink. They turned darker the moment he glanced at her and he looked away, his face on fire.

Misty gave him an odd look but he ignored her, sliding into a chair and silently spreading his toast with jam. The redhead watched him carefully, wondering what kind of conversation would cause the raven-haired boy to look so out of character.

"So…" Misty asked fiercely. "Are you just going to sit there and ignore me?"

"Wha-"Ash looked up, flustered that Misty was speaking to him. He shrunk down in his seat. "NoI'msorryMistyIwillneverignorey ouagain," he rushed out.

Misty barely caught any of it and merely shrugged. He was being stupid – nothing out of the ordinary. Plus, she would figure out what Brock had said to him, even if it meant ripping the older boy's ear off in the process.

"Misty! Come, it's time for your conversation." Brock said, popping his head into the kitchen and glancing at Misty. The tougher of the two, since Ash was so easy to fool.

"Alright." Misty said smoothly, standing up and pushing her chair in. She swiftly followed Brock out of the room, leaving a gulping, red-faced Ash in the kitchen by himself.

Brock had a similar conversation with Misty, making sure he didn't say anything weird or suspicious. He made himself sound genuinely concerned, and to his surprise, Misty fell for it.

Sure, she questioned it a few times, wondering how it was possible that someone as dense as Ash would believe that she fought with him because she loved him. It simply hadn't seemed too real to her. But Brock persuaded her well, and even though the redhead didn't fully believe him, it was enough to make her decide that she no longer wanted to fight with Ash.

It would be embarrassing if Ash thought she fought with him because she _loved _him. As if. The concept was crazy to Misty and she determinedly decided she would always be sweet and friendly with the boy. Then, he wouldn't get any the wrong idea.

When Misty walked back into the kitchen, she met Ash's eye. He swallowed hard, blushing furiously. She was blushing as well, still thinking about her previous conversation with Brock. "Here," she said nicely, "Do you want another toast? I'm putting one in for myself, so if you want one, just say."

Ash bit back a typical retort and nodded. "Sure thing Misty. That's really nice of you. Thank you."

Misty just grinned, trying not to throw up at his sweet attitude. _Oh good lord, I'm going crazy. Still, it's better to be safe than sorry…_

Still forcing a smile, Misty said to Ash, "So, I'm sorry about the fight we had before. I didn't mean it."

A hot blush spread over Ash's cheeks. "Uh, yeah. I'm sorry too. You were right, anyway. It was my fault." _Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this…but…if I fight…she'll think I love her! I can't let that happen. Ever._

Misty nodded with an ever so sweet smile. "No problem Ash. I personally think it was none of our faults, 'kay?"_ Hmm…wonder why Ash is being nice as well…unless Brock had the same conversation…nah, he wouldn't do that to me…_

Meanwhile, Brock hid behind the kitchen entrance and peered at them with a big smirk plastered over his face.

_Victory, _he thought. _Who knew I could be so devious?_

* * *

**And yeah, a very weird one-shot indeed. I don't really know what to think of it. I didn't particularly like it, but then again, I never like my old stuff because I'm pretty sure everyone is like that. Blah, sorry the ending was so abrupt! I don't know, maybe I'm just being hard on myself or something. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and feel free to drop a review! **


	9. August 11th Destiny at Work

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 11****th **Destiny at Work

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **Wow, it's actually really frustrating having to do one of these daily, but once I get started, I usually get into it so it's all good. Besides, once school starts, I probably won't be able to post as much *sob* but I'll try an update every now and then. This one is based on a picture by Miya Toriaka on Deviantart, and it's quite lovely so I thought I'd write off of it! So, without any further ado, enjoy! **CREDIT TO: MiyaToriaka for inspiration for this story! (Check out her stuff for AAML! It's AMAZING!)**

* * *

She was here.

Ash stood on the uneven land of Unova, his arms stiff at his sides and his mouth breathlessly open. His brown eyes were filled with so much unspoken emotion of memories, friendship and good times to the point where he looked like he was on the verge of surfacing tears. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak.

She was here.

He thought Pikachu said something, and he also thought he heard Cilan murmuring a sentence behind him, and Iris punching him in the shoulder for saying it, but Ash was too much in an awe to pay attention.

She was all he could see. All he could stare at. All he could hear.

Ash blinked back tears of disbelief as he took in every detail of the girl – now almost a women – in front of him. She was beautiful, even as she cried silently, tears flowing down her flushed cheeks as she looked at him. _Can you believe this? _Her eyes seemed to be telling him.

Her eyes.

Ash stumbled backwards. Blue and green, mixed together with clear tears – an ocean. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears and his palms were clammy as he tried to compose himself.

She was here.

He didn't know how many times he had repeated this in his brain, but the concept that Misty was here right now, right in front of him, was only slowly starting to dwell on him. It was unbelievable. Surreal. He hadn't expected it at all.

Misty reached out a hand, her whole arm quavering as she did so. Her fingers trembled and for a moment, all Ash could think about was how he had once grasped that very hand tightly around his own.

"Ash," she choked out. Above them, thunder crackled, and light rain started to spatter on the ground. It was ignored.

Ash's heart swelled as she said his name, softly, gently. So unlike Misty that he was almost taken aback. Almost. However, he knew he wasn't acting like himself either. It was weird, but in the presence of each other, when they usually the most themselves, today, they were the complete opposite.

Ash's throat burned as he tried to control his emotions. "M-misty,"

Misty kept crying, but without making a sound. Her red hair blew back from the wind and rain prickled her skin. Then, she looked up and gave a watery smile. "Ash," she repeated faintly.

Ash swallowed, taking a step forward. "Misty."

She was here.

_She's here. _

Ash's voice cracked as he took yet another step onward. "I missed you." He said, his tone fragile.

Misty, in confusion and heavenly bliss, tried to quell her storming tears. "I – I missed you too." She breathed.

She took a step forward, following his actions.

He continued with a bold two steps as well.

Ash watched Misty stare at him, not taking her eyes off of him for one second. Not even to glance at the now bickering Cilan and Iris, nor the lovely Pikachu who was watching the two with a somber expression.

No, she stared directly at him, never breaking her gaze. She seemed to be in a shock as rain pounded over her. She looked so stunned, like he might not be real.

Ash felt the same way; she looked so delicate, so beautiful like an angel that he wondered vaguely if she was even there or if he was dreaming.

"Ash," Misty said. It seemed to be the only conversation they could manage. Saying each other's names again and again was a suffice for the thickening tense silence between them.

Ash squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the wind in his hair and Misty's scent floating towards him as he got closer. "Misty,"

Misty took a step. Ash took one. They were so close now, enough that if they reached their arms out, they could fall into a comfortable hug. But they didn't; not at first. Misty bore her eyes into Ash's, the raven-haired boy in turn doing the same thing.

_So warm, inviting, and gorgeous… _

_So sparkling, shiny, and beautiful…_

Misty bit her lip hard, to the point where a little bit of blood came out. She still couldn't believe it. What were the odds that they would bump into each other in Unova? There weren't any, and so as she gazed into his chocolate orbs she could only ponder if they were really looking back at her, of it was just her imagination.

Then, Ash broke the drama with a held back sob.

"Misty!" he cried whole-heartedly, running the rest of the steps that separated them and pulling her, almost violently, into his arms. He gripped her tightly, closing the space between them and just rocking on his heels with her petite body cuddled inside of him. "Misty, Misty. I missed you so much." He said, hands clenching around her, like he was afraid she would go away.

Misty cried, buckling to her knees. Ash decided against pulling her up and joined her down on the ground. It was just them two, in their own world, speechless in disbelief. It had been so long. So many years. So many memories. So many dreams. So much lost hope.

They still weren't sure if this was happening.

"Ash…I can't believe this…" Misty whimpered, reaching her hand and stroking his cheek. It was skin. He was real. She couldn't believe it. "It's been too long…"

"I know," Ash said in a hoarse voice. "I'm so sorry, I should have called or visited. I just couldn't get the courage and I was just…too stubborn."

Misty tried to smile, continuing to trace circles on his cheeks, which she noted were turning slightly pink. "It's okay. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here now." She whispered.

Ash tried not to burst into tears once again. He wiped his eyes furiously, before tentatively reaching his own hand out and touching her soft cheek too, watching it abruptly redden as he did so. He titled his head, still in shock. "You're…you're real…" he said gently. Suddenly, he was so careful with her, like she would break if he held her too forcefully.

Misty stayed on her knees, her blue sweater whipping in the wind as rain continued to spit on them. She managed a half-grin, even though tears were still flowing down her face. "So Mister, how- how's becoming a Pokemon Master been going?"

He shook as he answered. "I – I haven't been trying to be a Pokemon Master lately. J-just going for the leagues, you know?"

"What?" Misty said, pulling closer and cradling his head in her hands. "But that was your biggest dream!"

"I put it on hold," he said weakly. "Until you came back. I can't do it without you."

"H-hold? Until I came back?"

Ash shivered. "Yeah – I knew you would…someday…even if it was after years and years…I knew you would…"

Misty's fingers were shaking as she tucked one of his black bangs behind his ear. "Ash…"

"Because we promised, right?" he said.

Misty swallowed hard, burying her face in his chest for a moment, her tears immediately soaking up his already drenched shirt. "It's okay. I'm here now. You're here now. What else is there?"

Ash gratefully held her against him, sniffling. "Brock."

Misty laughed quietly and they held each other hard, not making any move to let go. In the sky, the the clouds were starting to clear and the sun was starting to show again. The rain had slowed to a soft patter. But they still didn't separate. They wouldn't – ever, if they could manage. It was unbelievable that they were to meet, so out of the blue when it was least expected. Cerulean was so far away from Unova, and Ash faintly wondered why she was here. But he didn't dare ask. Not now. Now was not the time for questions – it was to just relish and enjoy.

But as he ran his fingers through her hair, breathing unevenly and still in a minor shock, he couldn't help but ask something in his low, husky voice. "Misty. How did this happen? I still can't believe it. I mean…we were so far away from each other…so how did we meet? _How_?"

Misty grinned. It seemed as the rain had stopped and the sun came out, her tears had stopped as well, a smile glowing on her pretty little face. She squeezed the boy in her arms tightly. "As we once said…"

Ash suddenly knew what she was trying to say. "It was…" he let her finish.

"Destiny."

* * *

Sorry there's barely any Cilan and Iris. I don't watch the new seasons so I don't know much about their characters…so I didn't really show them much in here….

Here's the link to the picture MiyaToriaka drew, in case you were wondering! She has a story plot written under it and I decided to write off of that! =

gallery/605156#/d3478rw - Uh, for some reason the link thing isn't working so, just go to her profile and click Gallery and then, select her folder Ash and Misty and if you scroll down the first page, you will see a picture that reads "**AaMl - Auch im Regen**" and that's the one!


	10. August 12th Missing You

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 12****th - **Missing You

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **This one-shot is pretty simple and Ash may be a bit OOC just because no one would expect him to be so…mushy and thoughtful, but keep in mind, he's twenty in this one. Ashy-boy's all grown up! It's sort of boring since there's not much dialogue, but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it as well! :D It's a shortie!

* * *

It was dark as he took a few tentative, lone steps out to his balcony. The marble floors shone against the moonlight and the expensive statures on either side of the railing glowed like gems. The bars that held up the baluster were smooth and new, not a speck of dust in sight.

Shoulders slumped and head hanging down, Ash Ketchum trudged his way to the railing, immediately clasping two hands around the supports. It felt cool against his palms. He was wearing his black t-shirt atop of a pair of boxers, and he knew he should be asleep – it was the middle of the night– but he just couldn't get any rest.

It had been happening for many sleepless nights now.

20-year old Ash was now a Pokémon Master, living in a breathtaking mansion, having over a thousand Pokémon and a ton of badges, and a deliciously happy life. He was healthy, he was rich, and he had achieved his lifetime goal.

Yet something was missing. It was always missing. A burning nostalgia in the back of his throat – but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

"You know Pikachu, nothing feels right." Ash suddenly said, letting go of the hand railing and staring at the sky with a distraught expression. The yellow companion on Ash's shoulder perked his ears to listen – even he had noticed something wasn't normal about his raven-haired master. He had been acting different lately. Solemn - something he never, e_ver _was.

"Pika?" it questioned.

"I know I have everything a guy could want. A healthy life, I'm living in a goddamn mansion, and I have so many friends and family to keep me happy. So why- why do I feel so lonely?"

"Pikapi," Pikachu's ears drooped.

Ash looked almost hauntingly at the twinkling stars, the bright full moon reflecting off the side of his face and making his cheeks glow. "It's like…it's like I was so focused on battling and reaching my dream…that I left something behind, you know?"

Pikachu leaned against his trainer's head. "Pikachupi?" he wondered.

"Huh? What're you talking about buddy?" Ash jerked straight, his face heating up. "Misty? She's got nothing to do with this."

"Pikapi chu Pikachupi?"

"I don't – It's not about her." Ash insisted, his heart rate increasing as an image of his redheaded best friend popped into his mind. He shifted uncomfortably, looking up wistfully at the indigo sky. "Not about her."

"Pikachu…" the electric-type simply wished his master wouldn't keep staying in denial. It was making him utterly miserable. Pikachu had seen Ash repeatedly looking through old travelling pictures, stroking the hair of his Misty lure, and running his fingers constantly over the embroided handkerchief he had received a long time ago.

Not to mention, whispering her name into the depths of night and saying 'I miss you Misty' in his sleep.

"It's just, everything's so weird. It's like there's a hole in my heart, just waiting to be filled. I can't stop…I can't stop thinking about her." He said into the empty night air, his hands once again clasping around the baluster. His face looked so sad; his brown eyes lonely, that Pikachu wanted to shock his master back to normal.

Ash turned back to the sky. "She's so…she kept me so alive. I never felt as determined as I felt in those first few years of travelling. She…she made me try my hardest because I was so desperate to impress her and prove that I could be a Pokémon Master. Dawn and May are my friends…but I was mentoring _them, _not the other way around."

Pikachu was silent, letting Ash spew his inner thoughts without interrupting.

"I – I miss her, okay?" he said, almost to himself. "I know I said I didn't, but Pikachu, I haven't seen her since Hoenn. And, I want to thank her too. I don't think I could have ever become a Pokemon Master without her, even though it's been years since we've seen each other."

"Pikachupi." The mouse agreed, missing the redhead dearly as well. He looked at his master and noticed his brown eyes were shiny, like he was holding back surfacing tears. "Pikapi chu pika Pikachupi?"

Ash blinked furiously, his black and yellow streaked vest blowing slightly from the wind. He gazed at the glittering moon unenthusiastically. "No, I can't visit her. Not now. It's been too long. She - She'll be mad. And not just her temper mad – actually mad. And hurt."

"Pikachu!" the electric-mouse glared at Ash for a moment.

"I know, okay. I'm still as stubborn as I was when I was ten-years old," Ash's voice cracked and he clenched his hands tighter around the hand rail. The stars winked at him and he wanted to kill them for being so bright and wonderful, when obviously the night was for bad memories and restless thoughts. "It's just; when it comes to her…I don't think I'll ever change."

Pikachu sighed, curling up against Ash's pants to get warm.

Ash checked his watch, eyes glittering and his lower lip trembling. It was nearly twilight – and he had a meeting for some stupid papers he had to sign early in the morning, so he had to get to sleep. "C'mon Pikachu…lets go back to sleep." The young man said, looking down before turning back to the sky.

He looked at it intently for a long moment, before parting his mouth and gently saying: "I miss you Misty."

Then, exhaling loudly, he bent down to pick Pikachu up. The yellow mouse was nearly asleep. Slowly, Ash turned towards the balcony slide door, walking – or rather shuffling tiredly – to approach it. As he reached a hand out to turn the handle, he paused, freezing in place.

If he listened hard, he could hear the wind sweeping through the air and whispering words from different worlds and bringing them softly to him, just like they did every night. Tonight, they said,

_I miss you too Ash, I miss you too._

* * *

Aha! Shortie! Yeah, whatever. You can't make a one-character fic long! It's difficult! I know it's pretty basic, cliché kind of one-shot, but I thought it was alright, so hopefully you guys do too! :P HAPPY WRITING!


	11. August 13th Normality

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 13****th - **Normality

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **I have a confession. I've been looking at some wonderful Pokeshipping pictures that have inspired me to start drawing more and…I…*shudders* absolutely suck, for a lack of better wording. Literally. The people come out all stiff and awkward and weird and not normal and ahhh, so frustrating. Anyway, aha, so back to writing! My stronger point, eheh! Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Technically, you're wrong."

"No, technically I'm right."

Ash and Misty glared at each other as they walked down the trail on their way to the Celadon City gym for Ash's next gym battle. Unfortunately, the normally cooperative best friends – or maybe not exactly _cooperative_ – had engaged in yet another one of their fierce arguments. The ones where Misty usually proved to be right.

"Look, I don't need to discuss this with you anymore." The red-head said haughtily. "Cheese can be white and yellow, and that's that. Heck, I bet there's blue cheese too!"

"Cheese can't be white." Ash retorted, even though the girl had moments ago decided she didn't want to talk about this anymore. "It's always yellow. I've seen it in the books."

"What books? You mean the ones where cheese is triangular with holes and mice are always chewing on it?"

Ash frowned. "No."

"Yes." Misty spat, before marching ahead of the raven-haired boy to where Brock was walking. The breeder had his face buried in a map, something he always seemed to be doing.

"Hey Brock,"

Brock lifted his head from the map, glancing over. "Oh, hey Misty."

"I just thought I'd talk to someone who has some sense of intelligence." Misty grumbled. "I mean, there's obviously such thing as white cheese. It's called _Mozzarella_, but that stupid dense idiot says otherwise."

"Yeah, there's such thing as white cheese." Brock hummed absentmindedly. Whenever Ash and Misty had an argument, Misty would rush up to him and rant on and on about the boy's stupidness. Brock had learned the best way to calm her down and avoid her mallet was to simply agree with everything she said.

"Clearly, that boy has something screwed in the mind." Misty went on. "Ugh, cheese is not _always _yellow. Heck, cheddar cheese doesn't even taste that good." She paused. "…and I'm sick of saying the word cheese!"

"Yup, Cheddar cheese," Brock shook his head, concentrating on his map. "Horrible."

"I know." Misty stormed.

Brock sighed, rolling his shoulders and folding up his handy map, before tucking it in his gigantic backpack. "Who else is tired? I'm thinking of taking a break."

Misty instantly forgot about her cheese rampage. She nodded gratefully. "Oh yeah, I'm beat. I have a cramp in my leg from all this walking."

"Alright." Brock stopped, turning around to Ash who was lagging behind. "Hey Ash? We're stopping for a break, 'kay?"

"What? Why?" Ash asked.

"We're all tired and it's almost supper anyway."

"Huh? No _way. _I don't wanna stop! Don't you know how close we are to Celadon city now?" Ash said in disbelief as he pointed straight ahead to the clearing. "A few more hours and I can have my gym battle."

Misty narrowed her eyes before Brock could reply. "Excuse me, but a few more _hours_? I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm frustrated with you, so we're gunna stop whether you like it or not. Alright Ketchum?"

"No!" Ash retorted. "It's not alright. You guys are wimps. How come I'm not tired at all?"

"Wimps, huh?" Misty growled, taking a threatening step closer to him. Ash didn't back down, but swallowed noticeably.

"Okay, okay." Brock cut in, putting his arms up. "Let's take a quick break, okay Ash? Then, we'll get going right away!"

"But I'm not _tired_." He whined.

Suddenly, his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Uh, but I _am _a little hungry I guess," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his face heating up.

Misty smirked in triumph. "But I thought you wanted to keep walking. What happened to that Ashy-boy? Don't you want your precious little gym battle?" she mocked.

Ash grinned nervously as his stomach growled once again. "Uh, a quick break wouldn't hurt." He finally mumbled in defeat.

"Great." Brock clapped his hands together. "I'll get started on the stew and you guys relax!"

"Relax!" Misty said ecstatically as Ash shouted happily, "Stew!"

* * *

Ash bounced impatiently as he watched Brock stir a big bowl of stew, nearly drooling. "Hurry, hurry Brock. I'm dying over here!"

Brock assured him it would be done soon. Misty, in turn, nudged the Pikachu trainer with a wry smile. "And_ you_ didn't want to take a break," she said.

Ash bit his lip, ignoring her and instead turning to his Pikachu, who was munching on Pokémon food. _Lucky guy… _he thought as his stomach churned again, desperate for something to eat. "Brock, are you almost done?" the raven-haired boy begged.

"I'm getting there Ash!" Brock said, clearly flustered with being pestered so much.

Ash shrunk back, frowning. "I want food Misty. I'm dying." He told her. Misty was next to him, lying down on the grass and staring at the sky. She had her eyes closed. "Don't disturb me. I'm _relaxing_. Although, I don't suppose you know what that means."

"Sure I do." Ash said. "I'm just not lazy like you."

Misty flicked one eye open, before grimacing from the sun and closing it again. "Lazy? C'mon, without Pokémon, you'd be sitting around all day and getting yourself fat."

"Who says?" Ash retorted lamely.

"Me!"

Ash made a frustrated noise before looking away from her, hugging his knees and sniffing the almost-done stew. He whimpered. "I want food."

"We know that." Misty piped up, just to aggravate him. "I'm just as hungry as you are, but you don't see me announcing it every two seconds, do you?"

"That's 'cause you're_ not_ as hungry as me." Ash insisted, clutching his stomach as if to prove his point. "I'm _this _close to dying."

Misty parted her lips and sighed, rolling over so she could face away from Ash, as well as, the damn bright sun. "Ash, you're not close to dying."

"How do _you _know_?_"

Misty lifted an eyelid and peered towards Ash, who had his knees pulled up to his chest and an arm around his stomach. "If you were actually close to dying, I would care. But I don't right now, which means you're not close to dying."

Ash pouted, before giving her a sidelong glance. "You'd care if I died?"

Misty rolled her eyes at his obnoxious question, turning over and flopping down on her stomach. "Of course I would, silly. You may be a whiny, restless brat, but you're still my idiotic friend."

"Your friend?" Ash pressed, pushing aside all her previous insults. "I thought you just followed me around for your bike, which…erm….I'll pay for soon." He said the last part hastily.

Misty smirked to herself, laying her head sideways so she could see him properly. The sun in his chocolate eyes made them shine brighter than usually, and for an odd moment, she felt her heart flutter. "Yeah, I did. But we became friends along the way, didn't we?"

Ash didn't answer, letting this statement process through his painfully slow brain. Then, he nodded carefully. "I guess you're right."

The redhead snorted, ripping a clump of grass from the ground and releasing it. "Of course I am."

Ash let a small grin fill his face. He plopped down on the ground beside Misty, before sprawling his limbs and squeezing his eyes shut so tight that his forehead crinkled. He looked ridiculous.

"What _are _you doing?" Misty murmured lazily.

Ash didn't move, squeezing his eyes even tighter and breathing heavily. "I'm relaxing, like you are."

Misty stared at his concentrated expression. "Ash, you're not relaxing."

"Yes I am."

She giggled. "Nu-uh."

"Well, I'm _trying _to."

"You don't 'try' to relax. You just do. Trying would ruin the whole point." Misty lectured him, watching as he struggled to let go of his tense muscles. He was seriously a moronic disaster.

Ash bit his lip, opening his clenched eyes. "Whatever. This relaxing thing is pretty stupid, if you ask me."

"Just 'cause you can't do it?"

Ash frowned, laying his head on his arms, tummy pressed against the grass. "I'm hungry," he stated the obvious, ignoring her comment.

"Well, isn't that a new one." Misty replied sarcastically, moving over so she was lying closer to him. He was really disturbing her peaceful relaxation. "Now," she bumped his elbow with her own, "Will you please shut up so I can relax?"

"No." Ash quipped, eyes drooping in boredom.

Misty sighed. The day, as usual, was going by uneventfully by Ash. Sure, he got himself in tons of dangerous adventures nearly every single week, but he just couldn't spend a normal, safe day with excitement.

With another dramatic sigh, Misty scooted even closer – so close that her arm brushed his. She tried not to make it seem awkward even though her heated cheeks said otherwise. Thankfully, Ash didn't notice. He just let out a small groan, burying his face in his locked arms. "Food," he pleaded.

Misty shivered from being so close to him, feeling his hair touch her nose ever so slightly as she turned her head. "No food for you."

"Food." Ash repeated. "I'm gunna faint."

Misty rolled her eyes but her heart leaped. She didn't like when he talked like that. It scared her.

Even though she pretended not to care about him, deep inside, she knew she would forever worry for his health and happiness – especially because he was such a reckless kid. "You are _not_."

Ash looked at her, and suddenly smiled. "You know, you have nice eyes," he said.

"Huh? What?" Misty stammered, wondering where this was coming from. Her face flushed and she looked down, bangs covering her eyes.

"Nice eyes." Ash explained, squinting through the sun and examining her. Misty tried not to squirm. His heart soared. "Really nice."

"Oh – oh, well thanks!" Misty managed to sputter, her cheeks coloring.

Ash gave her a heartwarming smile before turning back to the ground, his face solemn. "Food," he once again moaned.

There was a long silence.

_That was random…he was complaining about food…then he started saying he liked my eyes…and now he's back to being sad about food…what just happened? Or maybe it didn't even happen and I hallucinated it…weird…well, I'm flattered anyway. Unless he has a trick up his sleeve…I mean, why would that stupid boy say I had nice eyes…especially so out of the blue… _

Misty shook her head brusquely to snap out of her inner monologue. She turned tentatively to Ash. _I'll ask him. _"Ash, how come you said you liked-"

She didn't have a chance to finish.

"The stew is ready!" Brock joined them with a grin on his face, unaware that he had cut in on an important question. He was holding two bowls that were filled to the top, a fantasizing scent wafting around and two spoons dipped in.

"Yes! Stew! Brock, my savior." Ash hopped off the ground and was onto his feet in less than a split second, before practically strangling the poor breeder to get his bowl of soup, not to mention spilling some on the grass beside him. Not waiting for it to cool down, he shoved the spoon in and stuffed it in his mouth, his eyes sparkling.

Misty watched him shove spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. "…my eyes." She finished with a sigh.

She watched him for a long moment, taking in every detail of his toned muscles, beautiful eyes, and cheesy smile – and for a second, she imagined them getting married, walking down the aisle, her in a beautiful white dress and him looking dashingly handsome in his suit and jacket – but the thought was thrown away as quickly as it had come.

"Hey Brock," Ash stirred his bowl, finally having slowed down. A little. "What're these little white things doing in here?"

Brock glanced at his bowl. "Oh, those? Shredded cheese, silly."

Ash stared at his bowl, before meekly looking at Misty, who had snapped out of her fantasy and was smirking like she was on the top of the world.

"See! I told you there was such thing as white cheese!" the redhead shouted, sticking out her tongue.

"Uh,well…um…" Lacking any words, Ash did the only thing he could do.

He stuck out his tongue as well.

All was normal again.

* * *

**Well, this was quite..um random! Plotless! I wrote it as I went pretty much. Sorry it was posted so late…I had soccer and it takes like two hours…so I couldn't post…and I only had the ending left too! :D thanks for all your reviews so far guys! :D I love 'em and totally appreciate them. See you next chapter! :P **


	12. August 14th Tragic Secrets

August** '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 14****th **- Tragic Secrets

_Meadow Wood_

* * *

**Hello guys! **Ahh, back from shopping. Aka, hours of walking until your feet ache, buying one or two things, and ending up returning one of the two. -.- Fun. **Okay, I apologize in advance. I – I hate this one-shot. I know I'm probably just being hard on myself again, or maybe it was because I K-I-L-L-E-D myself to write it. I literally had to force myself to sit down and type each sentence, and that's why I think it sucked so much. However, I liked the concept of the one-shot, just not the way I wrote it, so I might rewrite this chapter once this challenge is done. In the meantime, try (Shudders) to enjoy!**

* * *

Misty stood against the edge of the water, playing around with her diamond blue necklace and letting the wind tease her hair. The sea salt drifted through her nose and the waves crashing was music to her ears. Clinging to her body was a white dress embroided with blue trimming and it blew left from the forceful breeze.

It was unlike her to wear a dress, of any kind. May it be a summer one, a fancy one, a formal one – none were comfortable to her. She was more of a shorts and t-shirt girl. Today, however, she'd decided for a change, just a slight change. She had had only one poor little never-worn dress tucked in at the bottom of her red drawstring bag, and for some reason, she had worn it.

Of course, it had nothing to do with impressing Ash. Or, at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Hey, Mist!"

Misty turned her head slightly as she watched the raven-haired boy join her on the beach, panting like he'd been running and a corny smile on his face. His hair was dripping wet from surfing, which he'd undoubtly failed in, and his tanned chest glowed from the sun.

"Oh, Ash." Misty said, trying to look anywhere but his gleaming body.

"C'mon, why're you just standing there?" Ash grinned playfully. "You haven't even come in the water yet."

"I'm watching it." Misty replied smoothly, crossing her arms and watching the sleek blue waters coasting on the shore. She was standing where the ocean area had been blocked off. It was too deep and dangerous to swim in, so it had been closed off from the rest of the beach.

"Yeah, but that's nothing compared to actually going in it." Ash insisted, watching her with a triumph smirk.

"Yes it is." Misty said simply.

Ash's smile vanished. "C'mon Mist, why're you being so _boring _today? You're acting different, and I mean, you're dressing different too."

This caught Misty's attention. "Well, I just thought I'd try a dress for a day." She glanced at him hastily. "Um, what, do you think it looks bad?"

Ash looked at her quickly, before staring at the ground. "No. It looks good actually…but it doesn't really look like you."

Misty bit her lip, turning to face the ocean again. "Well, I don't care. I wore it 'cause I felt like it, 'kay?"

Ash shrugged. "It kinda looks like an older version of you. I can imagine you in it when you're older."

"Oh, well, that's nice."

Ash immediately frowned. "You're being boring again!"

"Why do you care?" Misty snapped back, her hand flying to the pendant on her neck. She let her finger run over its smooth, glimmering surface and let a small sigh go from her lips.

"Oh yeah!" Ash's voice was bouncing with sudden curiosity. "What's that necklace all about anyway? You never take it off. Even when we swim!"

Misty flinched at the question, protectively clutching her hand around it. "It's from my mom." She said quietly, touching it delicately.

"Oh." Ash said. He sounded offended. "By the way, how come I've never met your parents before?"

"No reason."

"Oh c'mon, _why_? Are you ashamed of me, or something? Or are they really embarrassing? I know my mom is but I still love her and I don't mind her meeting my friends!"

"Ash-"

"Look Misty, it's not nice to not show your parents your best friend. I mean, okay, maybe they're really strict, so they won't like me or someth-"

"Ash."

"But really! I'd love to meet them! I just don't see why. Has Brock met them before? Hmmm, should I go ask him?"

"_Ash._"

Ash glanced up. "Yeah?"

"They're dead."

And then there was the predicted silence, thick and heavy, filled with awkwardness, guilt, and anxiety.

Misty pressed her lips in a thin line, not looking at Ash. She just stared at the ocean, her only comfort.

Ash uncomfortably stood next to her, his cheeks heated and his heart pounding. _Dead- that wasn't possible! _ _But…but Misty's such a great, happy person! Her parents can't be dead! No, no, no…they c-cant…_

Ash shifted his weight, before clearing his throat. "Really?" he said, but his voice came out hoarse.

"What? You think I'm gunna lie about something like this?" she suddenly snapped, her face flushing with anger. "Just shut up and leave me alone."

Startled, Ash took a step back. "Mist, I'm sorry."

Misty's shoulders were tensed and her fists were clenched. "Sorry about what?"

Ash looked at her carefully. "About making you tell me."

Her shoulders relaxed. "It's okay."

Ash gave her a heartwarming smile, before leaning against the railing and letting the wind caress his face. "I know how you feel. Well, not really, but I hate when people say they're sorry about my father abandoning me. Like, pity's the worst thing to give, ya know?"

Misty's throat caught and she nodded. "Yeah. I hate when they say sorry. It's so…so cliché. I'm glad you didn't though. And, wow, I never knew about your father…you don't talk about him very much…"

Ash swallowed, looking away. "Well, I don't know very much about him to talk about him."

Misty nodded once again.

"Do you…do you cry about your parents? Ever?" Ash asked cautiously, sounding nervous like she was going to slap him for questioning.

"Yes." She said automatically. "All the time."

"I never see you." Ash pointed out.

"At night. When you're asleep."

Ash stared at her, before exhaling loudly. "Okay. Okay, I do too." He confessed. "Not here, when I'm travelling. I get too distracted, but at home, there's this one picture of him in my mom's room…and…" his voice cracked. "I just want to kill him and wish he never existed."

Misty smiled at him softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright to feel like that Ash. And it's certainly alright to cry about it."

"I know that." Ash grunted, not looking at her. "Gah, it's not like I cry often."

"Oh really?" Misty grinned. "Let me remind you. Ackhem, that time Pikachu got captured by Team Rocket and you were helpless? Or, uh , when you were the chosen one and you thought you couldn't do it?"

Ash blushed. "I wasn't _crying._"

"Your shoulders were shaking and your voice was wobbly," Misty teased gently, nudging him with her shoulder.

He reddened. "Well, I was a kid then."

"So, what're you now? A big mighty man?"

Ash puffed out his chest. "Yes!" he joked.

They both shared a peaceful laugh. Misty had never felt so relieved. She had never told anyone about her parents, besides those who knew from Cerulean already, and for some reason, Ash had seemed like the right person to tell. He had been so awkwardly sweet about it in his own way, sharing about his father to ease her own pain and to show his empathy for her.

"You know," Ash said. "It's so weird. I never imagined you…having this big, horrible secret. I mean, I thought your life was perfect-ish. I – I guess I thought I was the only one who didn't have a father."

Misty giggled at his naïve confession. "Everyone has their dark secrets silly. You put a smile on your face, forget for some time, but at the end of the day…" her voice saddened. "It always comes back to haunt you."

Ash couldn't have agreed more. "I know. I guess the world is filled with these deep dark secrets, eh?"

"I guess." Misty said softly. She gave him a sidelong glance. "Ash, do you know why I love the ocean?"

"No." he shook his head sincerely. "I always wondered, actually."

"Well, it's because the ocean…is like…my secret. Deep and dark. It keeps all our secrets, all our tragedies. Sure, it transfers from place to place, from city to city, but in the end, it never gives away what you hide."

Ash listened intently. "Like, the ocean, holds all our secrets?"

"Yeah. The gentle, quiet ones. The ferocious, dark ones. It keeps them safe and hidden, don't you think?"

Ash just nodded, not bothering to speak. He leaned forward, feeling the fresh ocean scent fill his nose. The sea looked so beautiful at the moment. Dark, mysterious, deep and almost weirdly beautiful. It stood out so much against everything else. He closed his eyes, imagining his father's face tucked somewhere in between those massive waves. Maybe his secret was a big wave? No, maybe just a little wave? Or maybe not a wave at all. But his secret was there, just like Misty said. He could sense it.

And as he leaned forward even more, trying to grasp as much of the ocean's wind as he could, he suddenly knew he was going to start loving the ocean just as much as Misty.

It was calling him, and he was ready to answer.

* * *

**There. It was probably wasn't as bad as I ranted about before, but I just didn't like it. Simple as that. I think I should have expanded more on Misty's loss and Ash's father, but I was sooo out of it that I barely could put a sentence down. Plus, the last sentence didn't even really fit in. I don't know. Sighs. Feel free to drop a review! (And I'm just self-critizing, it probably wasn't THAT horrible, right?) **


	13. August 15th Missing You Too

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 15****th **Missing You Too

* * *

_Meadow Wood _

* * *

**Hello guys! ** Okay, this one is **EXTREMELY short,** 800 word count, but I quite liked it. It's the **Misty's Side **of Ash's chapter of "Missing You" so read that one first, and then this one sort of connects. Enjoy, and I apologize for the shortness of it!

* * *

It was not the low humming of the gym floors creaking, the beeping of cars from outside her open window, or the racket her sisters were creating in the next room.

No, it was simply him again.

Misty rolled over on the side of her bed, feeling sweaty from the excruciating humid and desperate for a different sleeping position. She, for the umpteenth time that day, flipped over her pillow for the cooler side. Not that in mattered – in a few seconds, it would absorb her heat and she would have to turn it over another time.

As she continued to lay awake in the darkness, the moonlight streaming in through the window and giving her right cheek shine, his face tumbled into her mind. Ash – silly boyish features, hair that hadn't been combed since he was a baby, and the stupidest grin that was known to man.

He had been part of her life for so long, dragging her along on dangerous adventures and bringing light and joy to her day – which was why it was so awfully weird to have survived without him so long, afterwards. He had achieved his dream, something she had personally watched on her television, but nothing could quell the loneliness in the bottom of her stomach.

He was her light. He was her darkness. He was her life – all of his little moronic self made up Misty's heart, and no matter how much she tried to forget, he would come creeping into her mind. Almost haunting her.

Grudgingly, Misty cursed to herself for thinking about him again. It wasn't necessary. He wasn't necessary.

"Ah! Daisy, stop it!" Lily's squeal echoed on her room walls, and Misty let out a petulant frown, before groaning. She slid off her coverless bed, running a hand through her hair tiredly before padding across the hardwood floor to close her door. Her sisters were up, their voices dancing in through her open door and ringing her ears. Once firmly shut, she leaned back against it and closed her eyes, her head pounding.

If only this heat would let up and she could get some sleep. And if only Ash's face would stop attacking her heart, soul, consciousness and mind.

Sleepily, Misty headed back towards her bed, her silk yellow pajama pants dragging across the floor. Her sheets were wrinkled from moving around so much and the air freshener Violet had sprayed around the house was way too overbearing – no wonder she couldn't ever get any sleep. But her eyes were heavy and her body ached from swimming so much the evening before, so she promptly was ready to attempt falling asleep once again.

However, a step away from the comforts of her mattress, she changed direction and swiftly walked to the window. It was like the fresh air of the night sky was calling her, beckoning her to come and watch it.

And so, she had simply responded, ignoring her drooping eyelids.

It felt weirdly satisfying standing in front of the window, watching the world enveloped in darkness and the buzzing of cars soaring across the road. The stars and the city lights were melded together and the building windows were yellow. Nobody ever slept early in Cerulean, except for a few rare closed off shutters.

Misty rested her head on her elbows, smiling. The wind played with her hair, gently teasing it around, and the redhead ducked her head farther out the frame. Her arms, open from her tank top, spread out above her.

_Ash…_

She bent forward, blowing air through her lips and gently letting the breeze play with her fingers. It was hot and sticky in the house, but outside; the light night chill soothed her. Besides, she loved the feeling of wind on her face; it almost seemed like it was talking to her, bringing her messages and thoughts.

Instinctively, Misty closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She strained her ears to listen, and somewhere between the bonking of car horns, the rushing of midnight traffic and the hum of the electricity lines, Misty thought she heard a wisp of a sentence.

_I miss you Misty. _

A voice so familiar, engraved in her heart and imprinted in her soul. Misty parted her lips, and with a tone as soft and gentle as an angel, she whispered into the city:

"_I miss you too Ash, I miss you too._"

* * *

**See? It's just like Ash's, except from Misty's side! I hope you guys liked it, even if it was awfully short – I actually thought I did okay on it. :P **

**Feel free to drop a review! **


	14. August 16th You'd Be Back

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 16****th **

* * *

You'd Be Back

* * *

**Hello guys! **Honestly, I'm exhausted from writing. I can't wait 'till this challenge is over so I can give myself breaks for when I post, because it isn't easy to write a one-shot daily, which is why lately my one-shots have become a little shorter and more like mini scenes, and they probably will continue that way because I can't manage a 2000 word one-shot every single day. Anyway, enjoy! **Note**: I'm using these one-shots to experiment a little with different writing styles and such, so I apologize if some of them turn out bad!

* * *

A fork clattered. Water sloshed. Then, the dining table was quiet.

I watched you carefully, my throat feeling excessively dry as I reached for the raspberry punch I'd made the night before. Your eyes, such silky brown, the ones I'd fallen in love with the moment I'd seen them, now only looked aggravated and hurt. Your hand was clutching your empty paper cup so tightly I could see it crinkling.

I regretted opening my big mouth already.

"Maybe…maybe I should go…" you suddenly said, breaking the unforgivable quietness. Your voice was deep and husky, so matured over the years, but it also gave you the ability to send shivers down my spine.

You stood up, stretching your arms, trying not to act like you cared. Your eyes looked heavy and I immediately knew you'd had a hard day at work today. The Pokémon league was constantly berating you to get all that paperwork done, and I'd seen you more than once stay up till twilight with a stack of files in your hands.

This just seemed to add to my guilt.

"You don't…you don't have to go…" I tried to say, in a way that sounded like you weren't right and neither was I, when I was well aware that you were the one correct in this situation.

"Well, isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you just said moments ago?" You snapped, pushing your chair in roughly and frowning deeply. You look truly upset for once. We've had our fair share of fights, but today, your eyes weren't flamed in anger. They were sad, almost unwilling.

"I – I" I wanted to apologize to you so badly, but the words were stuck in my throat. My pride and stubbornness welled up once again, stopping the sorry from coming.

You looked at me, almost hopeful, but when I didn't say anything, a low growl escaped your lips. You disappeared upstairs, the wood floors creaking with every step.

At first, I felt relieved. I thought you were just going to sleep, to cool off our argument. You looked tired, so it wasn't a bad deduction.

However, moments later, you came downstairs with a backpack that looked overstuffed. My stomach dropped and my mouth fell open.

Were you actually leaving?

"Ash," I managed to gasp as you opened the fridge and roughly crammed a few canned foods into your backpack. I could see your clothes peeking out, as well as, your cell phone and league folders. My anger had long since dissipated, and now, only plead and shame was left.

I couldn't believe it. You had never actually packed your bags and left. Sometimes, you would disappear for a day, but only to visit Brock and try to understand our fight, before coming back and making things normal. You never brought extra stuff with you – that would indicate you were going for good, or at least for a very long time.

"What?" you said quietly, pushing one last item into the bag and slinking over back to the dining table. To my surprise, you picked up your plate and cup, washed it in the dishwasher and cleaned up your area. That was even worse. It meant you were leaving without any unfinished problems – except, of course, our argument.

"It's just…" I tried to say something to make you stay, to make you smile, and to make you forget. But I just couldn't. Something was stopping me, and I felt the world's weight on my shoulders. My body was in a stunned shock and even as I left my mouth parted, two simple words hanging from my lips, nothing seemed to come out.

You looked disappointed but not surprised. With a loud exhale, you slung your bag over your arm and gave me a piercing look that made my shoulders shake and every ounce of my strength to stop from crying.

"All you had to say was sorry."

Then, you slowly walked towards our door, grabbing a jacket because it was cold. Your eyes were cold and set in stone, so unlike when I'd first met you. So different. But then, I guess I'd been different back then too.

I tried to stifle a sob as the door slammed shut behind you. My hands were trembling and my heart was pounding. Had I gone too far this time, with me and my stupid mouth? My knees shook and my stomach felt like it was lurching up all the food I'd ate moments before. My eyes were on fire.

"Pikachupi?" Your beloved Pikachu tugged at my pant leg, drooping his ears sadly. A whoosh of relief went through my body, sending me into a fit of easy smiles. It felt like I could breathe again, my shoulders slumping in relaxation and the ringing in my ears stopping audibly. An eerie calmness wafted over me.

You would never leave Pikachu behind.


	15. August 17th My Sweet Little Misty

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 17****th **My Sweet Little Misty

* * *

**Hello guys! **Aha, I'm surprised at how many reviews I got for "Back and Forth", even though it was a weird written piece. Ah well, I'm not complaining. xD Well, here's the one-shot for today! Enjoy! :D And um, again, **do not ask me where Brock and Pikachu are. I just couldn't fit them in. I don't even know what time frame this is. I just sorta wrote it xD**

* * *

"**Shhhh…" **

Ash frowned, crossing his arms and pouting as he was _hissed _at by his redheaded companion. She shouldn't have been talking, in his opinion, because her hisses were about as loud as his normal voice. That was particularly why he secretly considered her a loud mouth. But of course, he would never dare tell her that, for the sake of his health.

"I _am _being quiet." Ash whispered with as much force as he could manage, stepping over scattered leaves and watching them crunch beneath his sneakers.

"Nu-uh!" Misty shook her head furiously, her tone still piercing even though it was lowered.

Ash grumbled incoherently under his breath, before glancing upwards. They were walking through a thicket of trees, and to both his amusement and disappointment, Beedrill Kakuna were hanging from all the branches, shining like silk from the sunlight. "Misty-" he started.

"Shush. You _can't_, I repeat, _can't _disturb them." Misty snarled, folding her arms across her chest to mimic his position. "You know how much I hate bug Pokémon, and Beedrill are the worst!"

Ash chuckled. "All the more reason to disturb them."

Misty growled to herself, before smugly dropping her volume. "Well, I'd rethink what you say Mr. Bike Fryer. If you don't pay it back, I'm gunna follow you _forever._"

Ash mock-groaned, throwing his head back in exaggeration. "Oh lord, someone help me. I can't be stuck with this hot-tempered girl forever, can I?"

"Well then, you better buy me a new bike, and quick too, before I decide it's too fun torturing you to ever leave."

The raven-haired boy looking behind his shoulder in irritation. "Be quiet, will ya? You don't want the Beedrill chasin' us, do you?" he retorted.

Misty went pale and shook her head quickly, eyes darting around the forest, her posture suddenly becoming rigid. She took tentative steps. The forest seemed to have fallen silent, which added to her anxiety. "W-what if they attack us?" she said more to herself as she tucked a lock of orange hair behind her ear.

Ash, however, heard. Slowing down his pace, he skipped backwards so he was walking alongside her. "Then I'll protect you." He exclaimed.

Rather loudly, if you asked Misty. "Shut up." Misty said through gritted teeth, her face flushed as she quickly looked around. No Beedrill yet. Relieved, she glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet?"

"But so what if Beedrill attack us?" Ash grinned cheekily, raising his voice for the sake of torturing Misty. "I'll be here to protect you my sweet little Misty."

"Oh please," Misty tried not to sound flustered as heat rose to her cheeks. "You don't even have your Pokémon with you."

"I don't need Pokémon." Ash said in a cheesy voice. "Just your belief in me."

Misty rolled her eyes, punching him in the shoulder. "Corny, much. And please, please be quiet. You're waking up the whole forest."

"Am not," Ash sang in a high-pitched voice, and Misty squeaked, hurrying forward and clapping her hand over Ash's mouth.

"Oh god Ash, be quiet." She said desperately, hastily giving the forest an once-over. She didn't know _how _they were even still alive, but she wasn't going to complain about it.

Ash squirmed from her grip, before ducking his head. His cheeks were red and, to Misty's pure satisfaction, he stayed silent.

However, it didn't last long.

"Ash?" Misty clenched fists at her sides. "Seriously?"

The boy, in turn, put hand on his stomach, his other hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I'm getting a little hungry."

"Like that's new." Misty hissed. Ash groaned at this – there she went, _hissing a_t him again, acting like she was the queen of this world.

As if in cue with his frustration, his stomach growled even louder the second time.

"Shut that thing up."

Ash put his arm around his stomach protectively. "Hey, I can't help it. My tummy wants food and it's simply informing me of it."

Misty bit her lip furiously, trying to contain herself from breaking out and screaming at him. "Then tell your _stomach _to _shut up_."

Ash just stuck out his tongue, before marching forward like he owned the forest. His stomach continuously grumbled every now and then, but Misty was grateful that the sound wasn't nearly loud enough to do any Beedrill waking up.

And to Misty's delight, they were nearly out of the forest as well.

"Wow," Misty finally broke the quietness in a low voice. "We're almost through the forest."

Ash looked over his shoulder once again, grinning at her widely. "We sure are." Then, his eyes suddenly turned huge. "Uh oh," he said.

She froze. "What?"

Ash looked flustered. "Okay, I'm gunna tell you something…" he swallowed hard. "But don't scream, okay. Okay? Or the Beedrill will attack us." He licked his lips nervously.

"What? I'm not gunna scream." Misty put her hands on her hips, sounding annoyed that he thought she was such a wimp.

"Okay, well," he pointed nervously to the top of her head. "There's a Wurmple on your head."

Misty went stiff. Her eyes, slowly, rolled up. It was obviously impossible to see her head, but the Wurmple chose that moment to bend its pink self down and stare at her with huge buggy eyes.

The colour drained from Misty's face as she forgot everything Ash had told her just moments before.

"Misty, don't-"

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!_"

Ash covered his ears as her piercing shriek echoed through the forest.

"…scream." He said sadly. When Misty was done whipping and swatting and making the poor Wurmple go deaf as well as flying across into the bushes, he exhaled loudly and turned to look behind him.

He paled.

A flock of Beedrill were headed straight for them, and they did _not _look happy.

Screaming hysterically, Misty flew behind Ash, clutching his shoulders like her life – well, it kinda did – depended on it. "Omigod, Omigod." She inhaled and exhaled, her knees shaking as she stared at the hundreds of small insects buzzing towards her, flapping their wings and showing off their deadly stingers.

Ash also looked slightly scared. "What do we do now? It's too late to run!"

Misty buried her face into his back, not caring how embarrassing it was or how close she was to him. She was scared. She hated bugs, and never in her life was she going to get stung by one. "Well," she said, suddenly looking slightly sly. "You have to protect your sweet little Misty, don't you?" she drawled each word carefully, reminding him of what he had said before. She stared at him, awaiting what he would say.

Ash's stomach simply growled in response for him, and he rushed to pick up a fallen tree branch, before bracing himself in front of the redhead. Taking a deep breath, he charged, only one encouraging thought pulling himself through.

'_Time to protect my sweet little Misty,'_

* * *

**Sorry if the ending seemed a little abrupt, slash unfinished. But I REALLY didn't want to get into the scene of Ash actually fighting with the Beedrill so I ended it there. Um, hope you enjoyed? And feel free to leave a review! And god, I suck at any type or bit of action. :P**


	16. August 18th Our Memories Part One

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 18****th **Our Memories (Misty)

* * *

**Hello guys! So, we're near the halfway point I guess. So, I decided to do something kinda cool. Or, well, I thought it was cool. This will have two parts, this one is Misty's part, and Ash's part will be the LAST day of this challenge. So there will be flashbacks, and the flashbacks will be based on my previous chapters. Then, Ash's flashbacks will be based on the chapter from tomorrow till the last chapter of the challenge. Confusing? Well, just read.**

* * *

Numb and Cold.

Misty squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Sweat dripped down the side of her face. Her hair felt like a sticky mess as it prickled her neck. Her forehead was crinkled and her mouth was pressed in a thin line. She looked like she was in an unordinary amount of pain.

"Nghh…"

Numb. Numb and Cold. She subconsciously pulled the covers tighter around her shivering body. A faint beeping was heard in the background.

_"It's not even fair." He continued. "We waited to get the front row for__ages__and when we were__finally__going to go down the big drop, the damned ride freezes up."_

_Misty moaned. "__Shut up__."_

_"No, I will not shut up." Ash said seriously. "I'm in a bad mood and you need to let me vent. That's what friends are for."_

_"Really?" Misty said rather dryly, but Ash didn't seem to care. He pushed his messy locks out of his hair, groaning from the heat, before slumping in his seat._

_"This sucks." He said._

The redhead shifted her legs, memories flooding through her throbbing headache and her unconscious state. She could hear light murmuring from the doctors, and she tried to open her eyes, but she was just too exhausted.

His face, big brown eyes and messy raven hair chalked up her already mentally ill mind, making her feel warm on the inside, even though she was still freezing on the outside.

She felt someone touching her arm, moving it, and sticking something on it. A doctor, maybe? If she was at the hospital…if only she wasn't so tired….

_Ash looked stunned, his arms by his side and his eyes widening. He lifted his hand to touch the spot she had kissed him on. "Whaa-"_

_"A kiss for good luck." Misty said quickly, her heart thumping against her chest and her face bright red._

_"Oh. R-right." Ash stuttered, a pink hue blanketing his cheeks._

_"Yeah." Misty cleared her throat, sounding embarrassed. "Okay, let's start the game, 'kay?"_

"Ash," Misty said weakly, so quietly that no one even heard her. The doctors were too busy taking tests and checking on her. She felt so vulnerable, and her brain was fuzzy, like she couldn't tell whether she was alive, or asleep, or in heaven.

Her fingers curled tighter around her blanket, her grip deathly. Her face was pale and ghostly as she struggled to fight the illness that had taken over her.

_"No, you don't understand." Ash slumped his shoulders. "I__really__miss her Brock. I can't even stop__thinking__about her."_

Misty rolled over in pain.

_Curling up, she realized how heavy her eyelids felt, and involuntarily closed them, letting Ash's breathing lead her way to dreamland._

"Ash…" she whispered, her lips barely moving, her closed eyes relaxing further.

She heard an urgent shout from the distance, but it only rung in her ears like a drum, not making any sense. Was she dying?

_He smiled as he reached her, and together, they leaned over the railing of the boat and enjoyed the winds on their grinning faces, Ash's hand suspiciously nearing hers in hopes of entwining._

_Misty laughed to herself as she felt the water on her face, before looking over her shoulder to the spot where they had been before._

_She noted with great satisfaction that the picture was still on the ground, wet from the boat floor and fluttering from the breeze._

_Forgotten._

_"Hey, Misty? Eh, you listening?"_

_Misty smiled softly, turning her head towards Ash again. "Yeah, I am Ash. I'm listening."_

"Misty! Misty, please, you have to fight!" Ash's voice seemed to awaken something in Misty and she felt a small smile on her lips as she turned over once again, her body still coursing with pain. What had he said? She couldn't understand. She couldn't really hear him…

Everything was buzzing. She tried to open her eyes. Black dots. Fuzzy.

_Misty's jaw dropped. "__Me__?" she screeched. "Quit lying you…liar!"_

_"Nice comeback," Ash growled sarcastically._

Misty felt herself weaken as a snippet of their fighting reminisced through her mind. They were always fighting. Always. She hated the fighting. She didn't want to fight anymore. No more fighting…

"Misty! You have to fight it…p-please."

Was that Ash again? She didn't know. She wanted to stop fighting. She wanted to relax. It hurt too much.

_Ash's voice cracked as he took yet another step onward. "I missed you." He said, his tone fragile._

_Misty, in confusion and heavenly bliss, tried to quell her storming tears. "I – I missed you too." She breathed._

Someone was touching her hand, squeezing it. "Misty," There was Ash's voice again. Misty wanted him badly, to hold her. Was he the one holding her hand? She tried to open her eyes. She couldn't. Her mind felt fuzzy.

Was she dead? No, she couldn't be.

Soft hands…tight around her own…

_With another dramatic sigh, Misty scooted even closer – so close that her arm brushed his. She tried not to make it seem awkward even though her heated cheeks said otherwise. Thankfully, Ash didn't notice. He just let out a small groan, burying his face in his locked arms. "Food," he pleaded._

_Misty shivered from being so close to him, feeling his hair touch her nose ever so slightly as she turned her head. "No food for you."_

Food. She could smell something. It smelled…it smelled a lot like…Ash. Misty groaned quietly, trembling. Why couldn't she open her eyes? Why did they feel so heavy?

Why did everything hurt?

Suddenly, there was screaming. She knew there was. She could sense it. But then, it sort of sounded like singing…maybe she was dreaming?

Cold. Her hand felt cold again. Ash? "Ash?" she whispered, but her voice was dissolved by the screaming. Or singing. The angels?

_Misty giggled at his naïve confession. "Everyone has their dark secrets silly. You put a smile on your face, forget for some time, but at the end of the day…" her voice saddened. "It always comes back to haunt you."_

_Ash couldn't have agreed more. "I know. I guess the world is filled with these deep dark secrets, eh?"_

_"I guess." Misty said softly. She gave him a sidelong glance. "Ash, do you know why I love the ocean?"_

_"No." he shook his head sincerely. "I always wondered, actually."_

Cold. Numb. Cold. Numb.

That was all she could feel. She couldn't smell him anymore. She couldn't feel his presence. Her mind spun. Her stomach hurt. Her lungs felt weak, like they were straining for air.

Cold.

Numb.

Those two feelings were the only feelings she could feel, over and over and over again. And they hurt. She was supposed to fight. At least, that's what he had said, right? Unless she was already dead.

She couldn't fight. It hurt…everything hurt…too much…

_A voice so familiar, engraved in her heart and imprinted in her soul. Misty parted her lips, and with a tone as soft and gentle as an angel, she whispered into the city:_

"_I miss you too Ash, I miss you too._"

She wanted him. She missed him.

Hurt. Pain. Numbness. Cold.

It was all too much. She felt like she was burning, but she was cold. She was too cold, yet she was hot now.

Hot, cold, hot cold.

Blurry. Fuzzy. Black dots.

Weak. She couldn't fight anymore. She felt too weak.

Cold hands. She didn't want cold hands.

_"It's just…" I tried to say something to make you stay, to make you smile, and to make you forget. But I just couldn't. Something was stopping me, and I felt the world's weight on my shoulders. My body was in a stunned shock and even as I left my mouth parted, two simple words hanging from my lips, nothing seemed to come out._

_You looked disappointed but not surprised. With a loud exhale, you slung your bag over your arm and gave me a piercing look that made my shoulders shake and every ounce of my strength to stop from crying._

_"All you had to say was sorry."_

No more. No more. She couldn't take no more. He was gone, wasn't he? Where was he? Where had his voice, smell, touch gone?

Shivering.

Numb.

Cold.

Hot.

Pain.

Bliss.

No more fighting. No more fighting. She couldn't fight it…he was gone…he wasn't here…no reason to fight…

No more fighting…

Misty's pained expression relaxed.

Fighting…no more…no use…

Her hands grasping her blankets went limp.

No more pain.

_. "I'll be here to protect you my sweet little Misty."_

…_Protect_

_My sweet…_

_Little…_

"Misty! No!"

There was a long beep and all went silent.

* * *

**I honestly don't know what overtook me when I wrote this. It's basically supposed to be Misty's dying in the hospital, and she's remembering the memories and getting flashbacks, and the little parts where she hears Ash's voice is 'cause he comes and tries to talk to her, to get to stay alive and stuff…Honestly, if you were confused, it's okay. **

**I made it confusing because I was pretty confused when I was writing it. Ash's part to this will be the last chapter. I apologize if it was confusing! I'm trying different styles, like I said, so I thought I'd try it out! **


	17. August 19th Storm Protection

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 19****th - **Storm Protection

* * *

**Hello guys! Okay, this is the quickest thing I've ever whipped up at 8:00 in the morning because I'm going to be out the whole entire day and I practically had to speedwrite this whole thing. Apologies for shortness and dependable suckiness. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ash! This is all _your _fault!" Misty cried out as her soaked shoes slapped the wet sidewalk. Rain hailed down on them as they raced their way towards shelter.

Ash was holding his cap down as wind swept ferociously over them. "No way!"

"Yes way. You got us lost in the forest, remember? Like you always do! So when it started to rain, we couldn't find our way out quick enough and now we're stuck in this storm."

Ash rolled his eyes, glancing at the ground. His buddy Pikachu was scampering as fast as his paws could take him, his cheeks sparking. "You okay Pikachu?"

"Chu,"

Misty smiled quickly at the electric-mouse before thoroughly glaring at Ash, doing her best to rub the blame in. Here she was, drenched to the bone, her hair a wild mess, and it was all – and she meant _all _– his fault.

They had been happily searching for some new Pokémon in the forest nearby, when Ash got extremely excited over a some icky bug-Pokémon and had gotten so caught up to try to catch it that they ended up lost. By the time they got out of the never-ending forest, the storm had hit full on.

As if on cue, thunder shook the sky and Misty whimpered, clutching her ragged pink sweater tighter around her as they ran. Ash was inches behind her, his heavy breathing letting her know his presence. He winced under her glare and she stuck out her tongue satisfactorily.

"Hey, look, there's the Pokémon center!" Ash suddenly let out a joyous whoop and jumped in the air in his stupid excitement, before landing on the ground and nearly slipping. Luckily, he managed to gain some control.

Misty turned to look where he was pointing. Yes, there was that half-sphere with the evening lights sprouted, flashing for them to hurry. "Thank goodness."

Instinctively, the two best friends sped up their pace. As Misty ran, her breath coming out in pants now, she looked back to see how her raven-haired friend was doing. To her surprise, when he saw her looking at him, he smiled warmly, his brown eyes shining.

Misty stiffened as she jogged. "Hmph. What're you smiling about, stupid?"

Ash grinned easily; catching up to Misty's slightly faster pace. "Can a guy not smile? Don't you know? Smiling makes the world go round!"

Misty simply groaned. "No, it doesn't. Music does." Then she added, "And a guy _can _smile, but I don't see what's so great about being caught up in a storm."

Ash shrugged. "Anyway, about Music making the world goes round. I thought it was supposed to be love?"

Misty just sped up her pace, trying to get away from Ash's annoying voice. She ran faster. "You know Ash," she called behind her shoulder. "I'd like to think that you're slightly wise but you've proven to me that you're no- _Waaahhhhhh!" _

"Misty!" Ash said alarmed.

_Crash!_

The redhead shrieked as she lost her footing and collided onto the wet ground, rain still suffocating her vision. She shivered as she sat up, her bum sore and the palm of her hands decorated with little pieces of gravel. _Great, I was in the middle of insulting Ash and I make a fool of myself…just great…_

"Ugh," she murmured.

"Hey, you alright?"

Misty peered up to see Ash standing over her, a soft smile on his face and his hands held out in such a gentleman-y way that she didn't know was possible. Shaking from cold, the redhead looked up at him for a long moment.

His brown eyes were really deep and emotion-filled, and she wondered how the eyes of someone so dense could be so meaningful.

"Uh, Misty?" Ash cleared his throat awkwardly, still standing with his hand out.

Misty's cheeks flamed. "R-right." She stumbled upwards on her feet, accidentally ignoring his hand because of nervousness and standing up by herself. She made sure nothing embarrassing had somehow gotten on the backside of her shorts, before glancing up.

He stared at her, before slowly dragging his held out hand back to his side, giving her a look. She shrugged; not her fault his brown eyes made her anxious.

This time, they headed to the entrance of the Pokémon Center in a much slower pace, and silently too.

Ash was thinking: _Well, that was rude. Huh. Does she think my hand's sweaty? Or I'm germ-infested or something? I mean, c'mon, it's raining – my hand would be as clean as ever! _

Misty, in turn, was simply musing: _Damn, I missed a chance to hold his hand! Damn, damn, damn!_

When they reached the Pokémon Center, they were both more than relieved to burst inside. They were cold, wet and absolutely drenched, and neither of them liked the feeling of soaked clothes sticking to their skin.

"Yes, we're here!" Ash pumped his fist in the air as he barged through the automatic slide doors of the Pokémon Center. Misty was close behind him. The warmth from the heating was blissful and getting away from the rain was like being in heaven. Ash heard Misty sigh happily behind him and he couldn't help but feel another smile spread across his face, this time because of Misty's happiness.

"Okay Mist, you go sit on that bench over there…" he shrugged. "Try to dry off or something. I'll book us two rooms, 'kay?" He then proceeded to bend down and inform Pikachu to sit with Misty.

"We're spending the night?" Misty asked as the yellow mouse jumped into her lap happily.

Ash frowned, tilting his position so he could look out the window. It was still storming hard and the sky was darkened. "It's pretty dark, so yeah." He looked at her pointedly. "What, do you wanna go back out there and die from being struck by lightning or something?"

Misty glowered at him. "No, stupid. I was just _asking. _Not everyone has a big devious plan behind their questions. I was _innocently _just asking yo-"

"Argh, I get the point!" Ash said, turning on his heel. "Sit and relax while I get us rooms."

"Will do." Misty growled darkly.

* * *

After Ash had got two keys for two separate rooms, he headed back to where Misty had a borrowed towel around her head and was flipping through a magazine. He squinted: _Tentacreul Latest. _Smirking slightly, he gently plucked the magazine from her hand.

"Hey!" she blinked in annoyance.

Ash casually threw her the keys to her, before looking at what page she was on. The headlines read: _66 Tips that will help your raise a healthy Tentacruel. _

He was about to make a snide comment about it when Misty snatched the magazine back and rolled it in her hand. "Hey, while you were getting us rooms, I bought something."

"You did?" Ash asked curiously, sliding into the open space on the bench next to her. He grimaced as his wet pants clung to his thighs.

Misty nodded, beaming, before shuffling through her red drawstring bag and pulling something out. She centered it proudly in between the both of them.

An umbrella. With a Psyduck design.

Ash stared at it oddly. "Why'd you get an umbrella?" he scoffed, wrinkling his nose at the fat yellow ducks decorating the dark blue background.

Misty scowled at his facial expression. "I got it, so the next time we get lost by you and are forced into the storm, we'll have something to cover us with!" she stated matter-of-factly.

"We?" Ash growled. "There's only one."

Misty pursed her lips. "Right. Have you ever heard of the word _share_?"

Ash crossed his arms. "I'm not sharing with you. Ever. There's no way."

Misty frowned. "Well, then, you'll have to suffer."

"No, you can suffer instead." Ash replied simply.

"What the heck Ketchum? I _bought _the umbrella, so unless you want to share, it's mine to use."

"I don't think so." Ash said. "…considering I paid for the rooms."

"So!" Misty said incredulously.

"So," Ash said slowly. "I deserve the umbrella."

"It's mine!" Misty retorted.

"No, it's mine!"

"Mine!"

"_Mine!"_

"Mine!"

"_Mine."_

They both growled at each other. Misty's eyes glinted, and swiftly, she reached her hand out to grab the umbrella to the safety of herself. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the handle, she smiled in victory.

Except for, a second after she did, she felt cool hands wrap around her own.

"A-Ash?" she looked up nervously to see he had had the same idea. Except now…

They. Were. Touching. Hands.

Both of them froze as an electric current rushed through their body, much different from when Pikachu did so. It felt so simple yet complex with their hands tightened around each other, fingers entwined and warmth rushing through their palms.

_Well, I guess this is for when I missed my chance to hold his hand before…._

Ash swallowed hard, licking his lips. Still keeping his hand wrapped around her own, he nudged the umbrella in her direction. "Uh, you can have it."

She solemnly nudged back. "No, you."

Silence.

Then, Ash looked at her seriously. Their eyes locked.

"Share," they decided simultaneously.

Satisfied, Misty stopped looking at him and turned to face the front, stroking Pikachu's fur with her free hand. She shivered slightly as she glanced at the storm, where the trees were now bending and the wind was whipping ferociously.

Cold. Rainy.

She felt Ash's grip around her hand tighten.

Warm.

* * *

**Again, don't ask me where Brock is. Let's just say he went on vacation, yay! Hey, at least I had Pikachu in it this time… :P Feel free to drop a comment!**


	18. August 20th Losing The Blues

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 20****th **- Losing the Blues

* * *

**Hello guys! **Arghhh, I really want to add a chapter to Roses but I'm so busy with this challenge that it's nearly impossible! But don't worry, I already have the last line figured out and basically the whole ending for the whole story and I really love it – I just don't know if I can write it well, LOL. Anyway, here's another one! Enjoy!

* * *

**"Go away."** Ash's muffled tone floated through his room and out the hinges of the door, making his mother frown. Delia Ketchum knocked once again. "Ash, dear, dinner's ready."

"Go away."

The frown on the women's face deepened and she crossed her arms, her tone becoming stern. "You haven't eaten all day Ash Ketchum, and it's not healthy for my growing baby boy."

"Go away." He screeched one again, this time adding a louder, "…and I'm not a baby!" behind it.

Delia sighed, slumping her shoulders and wiping a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear. Her motherly worry was evident, but she knew her son would come out eventually, and it wasn't like the reason behind his locking up was very serious. With an exhale, she said, "Alright Ash, I'll leave you alone, but if you get hungry, there's pasta on the table."

No reply.

Leaving her son to his misery, Delia swiftly walked back into the kitchen, where his two best friends and travelling companions were munching happily on the delicious saucy pasta the middle-aged women had cooked. Pikachu was nibbling on Brock's new Pokémon Pellets recipe, but his ears were drooped as he took small bites.

"Chu?" the electric-type perked up as soon as Delia came into the kitchen. "Pika pi?"

Misty glanced over at the auburn-haired mother. "Any luck?"

Brock grunted in agreement as he put down his spoon and looked up in concern at the women.

Delia sighed softly once again, taking a clean cloth and swiping it over the counter. "Unfortunately, no. He just keeps telling me to go away."

Pikachu's ears fell once again and Brock looked worried. Misty was indifferent, or appeared to be, as she poked her fork into the pasta bowl. Her eyes seemed to be a mixture of annoyance and anger, melded with slight concern. Luckily, her Togepi seemed to be oblivious to the situation and was therefore chewing happily on baby food. Misty was relieved about that – she didn't need her precious egg to worry about the immatureness of Ash Ketchum.

"You know what though," Misty spoke up casually. "I don't get it. He's kinda being a sore loser."

The redhead then realized what she had said and meekly glanced at Delia. "No offense."

Delia just laughed, her eyes crinkling and a smile glowing on her face. "Oh no, I completely agree with you Misty. He's being a sore loser – there's no other definition for it." Her tone softened. "But I believe, this was his first competition and I guess it's hard to cope with losing…especially after all the hard work…"

Brock nodded. "I agree. Ash was really pumped and confident about the Indigo League, and I kind of think he thought he might win…"

Misty snorted at that and Brock gave her a scolding glare. The redhead shrugged. "I mean, he's a good trainer, especially since he just started out…but this is what happens when he gets too cocky."

Brock rolled his eyes. Give it to Misty to do her best to find flaws in the kid whenever she got the chance. But Misty wasn't done yet.

"Except, I don't think…" she said in a lowered tone. "He was as confident as he acted."

"What do you mean Misty?" Delia blinked as she continued to sweep the dirt off her counter, leaving it silky and shining.

Misty slunk in her seat. "Well, the night before the competition, I think he was really nervous…he even went out to take a walk and I don't think he slept a wink…" she said with a small smile on her face. She couldn't help but think it was cute how he had secretly been anxious. Her eyes darted toward the closed door of his bedroom and a short growl escaped her lips.

Of course, his sore loser attitude about stuffing in his room simply angered the aquamarine-eyed girl.

"He was nervous?" Brock cut in on her thoughts. He had a knowing smile on his face. "I suspected he would have been."

"Me too," Delia said with a smile. "He's always been like that. I remember when he was just a little boy and he was so excited about starting school, telling me he was going to be the smartest kid in the class and have lots of friends and the teacher would love him…"

"Yeah?" Misty grinned.

Delia nodded, feeling slightly nostalgic. "But the night before, he started to cry, saying he didn't want to go, and he didn't want to leave and that he was scared…"

Brock chuckled and Misty's eyes sparkled. "I c_an't _wait to tease him about that." She said with a smirk.

They all laughed and Pikachu chirped in happily, "Pikapi chu!"

"What are you guys all laughing about?"

The laughing instantly ceased as a male voice cut in. Three heads turned simultaneously. Ash was standing against the kitchen entrance, his hair sticking up all over the place, his eyes drooping tiredly and his shoulders slumped.

"Ash?" Delia smiled warmly, intensely glad that her son had finally decided to come out of his room.

Ash ignored her sweet voice and simply stared at the ground. His stomach growled.

"Aw, do you want some food honey?" Delia trilled, gesturing to his cold bowl of pasta. "I'll microwave it for you…"

Ash tucked his hands in his pockets, nodding. "Okay." He didn't make a move to sit on the dining table, instead just standing with a forlorn look on his face. It almost as if he was replaying his match with Ritchie over and over and over again in his head.

Brock turned to look at him. "Hey big guy, aren't you gunna sit down?"

"No, not really…" Ash murmured quietly, rubbing the back of his messy hair. "I think I'm gunna go back to my room and eat there…once my mom's done microwaving…"

Brock bit back a groan, twisting a noodle around his fork wistfully. "Ash, stop acting this way," he reprimanded gently.

Immediately, Ash's eyes flamed in his defense. "What way?" he snapped, but his force was half-hearted. Bowing his head again, he crossed his arms and leaned one leg against the wall behind him, refusing to look at his two friends.

Misty took a sip of her water, her nails dragging across the oak dinner table. "Ash?" she said softly, hoping he would answer to her in a more respectable fashion. The raven-haired boy did answer, but it was anything but respectable. "_What?_" he growled.

Taken aback, Misty did the thing she did best. "Excuse me, but you don't talk to me that way Ketchum." She said slowly, her voice rising as she spat his surname with venom in her voice. She had mastered the angry, 'you're an idiot' voice perfectly over the course of preparing for Ash's Indigo League, and now she was perfect at it.

She watched him flinch, and for a moment, he seemed to be flickered out of his battle loss and into reality. But as quickly as it had come, it disappeared and he just closed his eyes. "Leave me alone." He muttered.

Misty stood up abruptly, her pasta forgotten as she now stared at the emotionless brown-eyed boy across from her. He didn't seem to care at all. "No, I will _not _leave you alone. Okay? You can't just come barging in here because you're hungry and then treat people like crap!"

Ash looked up slowly, his eyes boring into hers. "Misty," he said quietly. "I just need some time…"

"Time for what?" Misty snarled, blue eyes angry. "Moping around because you lost the Indigo League? What, did you think you were going to freaking _win a_t the age of ten?"

Ash jerked his head. "Shut up,"

"I don't think so." Misty said back. "You've been holed up in your room feeling sorry for yourself – and you know what? I bet Ritchie's out there training! If you want to beat your opponents, you need to _try _Ash. If you really wanna be a Pokémon Master you can't _give up a_fter ONE loss."

Misty's words were bold and confident, and from the corner of her eye, she was sure she saw Delia nod approvingly as she took out the steaming bowl of pasta from the microwave.

Ash looked down, clenching his fist. "What do you know so much about being a Pokémon Master?"

"At least I'm not the one locking myself in my room because I can't accept that I lost." Then, she paused, before adding menacingly. "Sore loser."

Brock watched the two of them shoot daggers at each other, and couldn't help but smile. Even though they were pretty much clawing down each other's throats, Ash's eyes already seemed more alive and vibrant. They had been vacant and empty since he'd lost, and it was a relief to see some emotion in them.

"I'm not a sore loser, 'kay?" Ash's eyebrow twitched. "It's hard losing something you've worked hard for!"

"Yeah," Misty seethed, "Well, at least take it like a man."

Ash was furious, all the way down to his boiling point and his face had gone red from ire. With a haughty shake of his head, he stomped into the kitchen. A moment later, he came back out with his pasta in his arms, scowling indignantly.

Misty and Brock watched in horror as he turned in the direction of his room.

Misty's heart sunk. _I – I thought my yelling would really snap him out of it…I guess not…_

But after he took a few steps, they realized he was simply grabbing a fork from the table opposite. Shoving the appliance in his bowl, he trudged over and plopped himself noisily down on the seat beside Brock.

He could feel their eyes on him as he put a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. "What?" he said with his mouth full. Then, he swallowed and smiled shyly. "A future Pokémon Master needs to keep up with his appetite, after all."

Relief spread through the room.

He was back to normal.

* * *

**Do you guys know the episode after the Indigo League where Ash's holed up in his room? Well, I know in the show talking with Ritchie sort of encouraged him, but I always thought that Misty's yelling would snap him back to normal, and so I decided to write on it! Feel free to leave a review!**


	19. August 21st Pretend Girlfriend

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

* * *

**AUGUST 21st = ****Pretend Girlfriend**

* * *

**Hello guys! **I've started a new story…I know, it's horrible…but I can't help it! Whatever, it'll take a while for me to finish the first chapter and yeah, soo…enjoy? xD By the way, I _can't _wait for this challenge to be finished once and for all! It'll be _such _a relief. I didn't have time to reread this before I posted so sorry if there's any mistakes! Enjoy!

* * *

"**So…erm…"**

"**No."** Misty said boldly, before he even had a chance to get the words out. She pressed her lips in a thin line, whirling around so her back was faced to him. She concentrated on the big crayon smiley face in his bedroom, feeling a small smile light up on her face because of his childish behaviours. Then, she reminded herself he was an idiot – a jerky idiot.

"**But **_**Misty.**_**" **Ash wracked his brain furiously. **"It'll be a good for the both of us to get some experience…" **

Misty felt her fingers tense and curl into a fist as she breathed in and out to control her anger. **"No, Ash Ketchum. Maybe if you'd been **_**smart **_**enough to ask me to the ball without mentioning that you were simply doing it to **_**use **_**me, then just **_**maybe **_**I would have agreed," **she growled. **"But since you **_**are**_** stupid, and you **_**did **_**tell me, I'm not going."**

Ash pouted, his eyebrows curving distraughtly. **"Please Misty, **_**please?**_**" **he grabbed her hand, but she quickly yanked away. **"No!" **

"**It's just a onetime thing though," **Ash let out a whine, burying his face in the palms of his hand as his eyes danced back to his redheaded best friend. **"I thought you were supposed to be my best friend." **

Misty groaned at his usual desperate statement, the one he believed would pull her through. Honestly, how _stupid_ could the guy be? **"Ash, I'm not going to pretend to be your girlfriend. I'm **_**not, **_**okay? It's degrading to be known to be in a relationship with a chump like you." **

"**Chump?" **Ash furrowed his brow, before letting it go. **"You don't get it…it's just one ball…then we can pretend we broke up." **

"**Then the plan's pointless." **

"**Oh – oh, right. So we'd have to pretend…that…we love each other for the rest of our lives…" **Ash meekly looked at her, then resumed to puppy dog eyes. **"Please?" **

"**No, goddamit!" **

"**But…but then…" **Ash slumped his shoulders, watching the rain spatter outside his window. Then, he proceeded to stuff his face in his old teddy bear and moan. **"**_**She'll **_**keep stalking me…" **

Misty huffed. **"Dawn?"**

"**Yes." **Ash said in a small voice, lifting the pillow from his now flushed face and sitting on the edge of his bed with a depressed look on his face. **"You know how obsessed she is with getting us married…"**

"**Oh, I know alright. Last time I saw her she was sitting on your couch with her nose stuffed in your boxers, sniffing wildly." **Misty didn't even bat an eyelash at Ash's horrified expression as she sat down next to him on the bed. **"I know it's annoying…but, well, she's in love." **

Ash squirmed. **"Love? But I'm not in love with **_**her. **_**And I'm pretty sure she's not in love. She's obsessed. I know it." **

Misty sighed heavily. **"So you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend so she'll give up and find someone else?" **

"**Yeah – yeah. She'll eventually lose hope, right?" **Ash said, before wincing at how mean that sounded. But he discarded his guilt – they were talking about a girl that got high on his boxers.

"**But what if I don't want to?" **Misty asked him squarely.

"**Then I'll be ruined for the rest of my life." **Ash replied dramatically.

"**But Ash…this isn't just the ball. Once she sees you being my boyfriend at the ball and decides to stop bugging you…doesn't mean she'll be gone forever. Once we pretend break up, she'll come back with all her hope back." **

Ash nodded gravely. **"That's why we'll have to pretend to be in love **_**forever.**_**" **

"**Not going to happen." **Misty said swiftly the moment he uttered the word "forever". She grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked it on his face. **"Forget it Ash, nothing you can say or do will get me to pretend to be your girlfriend." **

"**I'll treat you to French restaurants every week!" **Ash blurted in vain.

Misty shook her head slowly. **"**_**That's **_**the best you can do." **

"**I thought you liked French things." **Ash frowned, before pressing onto more adamant matters. **"Okay, how 'bout this? I – I'll catch you all the water-Pokémon you want! You ask for a Vaporeon, and I'll get you one!" **

Misty bit her lip, as the offer was quite tempting. A nice Tentacruel of her own would be a pleasure too. **"Uh, no." **she decided.

"**Alright, uh, uh…I'll…I'll buy you a mansion!" **

"**You don't have the money…" **

"**I'll have a baby with you!" **

Misty's eyes narrowed into slits and he cowered, apologizing profusely for his 'male queries' **"Alright, no mansions, no babies…um, I'll get you another Togepi?" **he tried weakly at her stern expression.

"**God Ash, just give up." **Misty rolled her eyes, almost feeling sorry for his pathetic attempts.

"**I'll – I'll-" **Ash panicked. **"I'll buy you a swimming pool." **

"**Ash, I live in a water gym, where I have a pool that is much bigger than any that you could ever buy me." **

"**I'll…buy…you a new mallet. No, I'll make you one! With uh, spikes sticking out of it so you can **_**really **_**hurt me!" **Ash pleaded. **"Please be my fake girlfriend?" **

"**No!" **

"**Fine, how 'bout this…" **Ash's face lit up as he got a brilliant idea. **"Be my real girlfriend." **

"**Huh?" **

"**Be my real girlfriend!" **Ash cried. **"That's right. Misty, I love you! Marry me! Let's make out! Please, please be my girlfriend. I loooove you. Don't break my heart, okay?" **he got down on his knees and looked at her with wide eyes. **"I love you," **he sniffed.

"**Liar." **Came the reply, and another pillow came swiftly toward his head.

Ash and Misty both glared at each other, both refusing to give in. Ash was determined to get his way and make Misty his fake girlfriend before Dawn ran him over, and Misty was determined to continue to say no to all his attempts.

Both stared each other down, resulting in an unspoken blinking contest.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Phone call, Phone call! Ring! Ring! Ring…**

Breaking eye contact and wiping the tears in his eyes from the staring challenge, Ash slowly got up to his feet, trudging his way over to his videophone. **"We'll get back to this," **he said stiffly, before returning his attention to the screen.

"**Aaaaaash?" **A chirpy voice shrieked the moment Ash picked up the phone. The colour drained from Ash's face.

"**Ash, sweetie, it's me, Dawn! I was just wondering; let's go to the ball together, okay? Please say yes? You know you want to…" **

Ash glanced at Misty who was smirking.

"**Uh, Dawn.." **Ash said carefully to the bubbly blunette.

"**Yes my sweet Ashy-boy!" **

"**Um…I'mgoingtotheballwithMistybeca useshesmygirlfriend." **Ash rushed through, before hanging up on a confused looking Dawn. His heart dropping in relief, he turned around to see Misty shooting him daggers, her eyes aflame.

"**Uh – I – I can explain." **He dodged a pillow.

Before he could continue, however, another one came flying towards him, smacking him perfectly in the face. **"Mwah, why do you hate me?" **he groaned.

Misty simply turned around to walk away. **"Have fun at the ball Ash. I hope you and Dawn have a **_**great **_**time." **She said each word menacingly, making her final stand clear.

She made sure to slam the door hard as she left, leaving a stricken Ash standing in his bedroom by himself. Quietly, he said to himself, **"I guess it's time to resort to asking Gary…" **Ash shuddered. **"But that would require pretending to be gay…" **

Frowning, Ash shot a glance to where Pikachu was curled up, watching the scene that had recently unfolded in amusement. The boy's eyes lit up.

"**Hey Pikachu…"**

* * *

**And that's the end. I decided to bold my dialogue, 'cause I saw a few other stories do it and I liked the idea. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	20. August 22nd French Guys

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

**AUGUST 22nd = **French Guys

* * *

**Hello guys! **So…not much to say. I really, really can't wait till this is over. It's like, horrible. I don't even know how I survived doing one for each day, although, I'm happy to say we're nearing the end, right? Haha…^.^ Well, enjoy! BE WARNED: there is no dialogue throughout this entire chapter.

* * *

Clearly, he lacked the ability to love. Or more so, love anybody but his mother.

Misty knew of this better than anyone, and as she watched the rambunctious trainer run around chasing his Pikachu around their campsite, she almost felt envious of Delia – she _had _ to be the only person he loved, aside from his Pokémon. But then, the redhead did consider herself quite silly – Delia had raised him all by herself since she was a baby, changing his diaper, reminding him about his all so famous underwear, and caring for him when things got rough – _of course _Ash loved his mother.

So, as Misty sat their idly, eating her soup that had become cold a long time ago, she wondered why he couldn't see that she treated him the same way as well. After all, she reasoned with herself as she picked at some grass, they may fight but she never ceased to show him some sympathy in serious moments. He just couldn't understand that.

Feeling her chest feel heavy and a sigh escape her lips, Misty went from sitting Indian-style to tucking her legs under her chin, fighting the familiar emotion of love well up in her stomach. Or, she thought it was love, anyway.

But she was only fourteen, so maybe she just _believed _she was in love. Yes, that seemed quite reasonable to her. It was probably just a silly crush that all teenage girls got, and soon, she would be over him for someone more respectful and more French. Then, she would run off and marry this person, and together, they would live in France eating at fancy restaurants every night and naming their child Fabien…

Misty shook her head, gaze returning to the abundant raven-haired boy in front of her, who had now went from chasing his Pikachu to being sprawled on the ground as the yellow mouse tackled him joyfully. The romantic French man quickly disappeared from her fantasy as she watched him roll around, kicking his legs and laughing his Ash-ish laugh.

Tearing her eyes away from his giggles that made her heart turn, she distractedly looked at Brock, who was reading a book. Misty squinted and decided it was probably another one of those _101 tips for finding love _books that the breeder always seemed to be reading. You know, she mused to herself; it would be adequate to give Ash a book on how to love girls...besides his mother. Misty briskly turned her attention back to the topic at hand, hoping she didn't look like she was staring at him.

But if he did notice that she'd been eyeballing him for a while now, she would probably just start yelling at him to cover up her always flushing cheeks. Maybe she should stop arguing with him so much, so he would discover that he was actually in love with her. Or, she hoped he was.

Misty sighed loudly, nearly crushing the Togepi in her arms, who trilled happily, oblivious to the real world. The redhead ripped a clump of grass from the ground, before looking up at the sky, noticing that a peculiar cloud looked a lot like Ash's face. Or maybe, she was just losing her mind.

Now, as she titled her head slightly, she noticed Brock was talking to Ash. They looked like they were having an innate conversation, as the breeder talked animatedly, his hands flying around in gestures. Spitefully, Misty pressed her legs harder against her body, watching them communicate. Ash was smiling, and nodding, and having a perfectly _normal _conversation with Brock.

Misty vaguely felt jealous, wondering why Ash couldn't have a normal conversation with _her_, but she figured it was because she always tried to put him down.

Interested, the water-trainer continued to watch the older boy and younger boy. Brock was snorting with laughter now and Ash was bright red in the face. Blushing? Misty wanted a camera to capture the moment, because Ash was rarely embarrassed or seen with his cheeks heated. She did ponder _why _someone like Ash would be blushing right now, but she decided it was probably a guy thing. Why else would Brock and Ash be talking so privately?

Misty collapsed her bent knees, feeling a cramp forming from being in the same position so long. The wind teased her side pony and loosened the grip on her hair elastic, and she contemplated if she should just leave her locks down for once. She was always too shy to leave it down, especially because Ash had stared at her once when she had, and he wouldn't stop. It wasn't that she didn't like the attention – oh, how much she did – but it was too awkward for her to truly appreciate it.

Leaving her hair how it was, Misty suddenly noticed that Brock was pointing at her and Ash was shaking his head furiously. Feeling self-conscious, she ducked her head, pretending to busy herself with playing with Togepi. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still feel them staring at her, _observing. _

Hmmm. Misty was curious on why Ash blushing and Brock pointing to her could be related, unless of course he secretly loved her dearly and hid it with his dense act – but Misty wasn't stupid enough to believe that, nor was she going to keep getting her hopes up. Snubbing her nose in the air, she looked away from their prominent gazes.

Honestly, she didn't need him. Or, at least, that's what she kept telling herself. She didn't need that no good, super thick-headed Ash Ketchum to ruin her life. Not when she was such a pretty girl with a _kind, beautiful soul, _as she often liked to tell herself. Yes, she didn't need such an immature boy in her life.

She deserved someone better. A French guy. It was always a French guy. French guys were good fantasies. They made her forget about Ash Ketchum, if only for a moment.

So, she closed her eyes, ignoring Ash's blushing and Brock's pointing, and started to daydream. There she was, with her lovely blonde-haired, blue-eyed Francois, walking into _Le Paradis _with linked arms – ah yes! Oh, and she was pushing a stroller, where their cute little Fabien was babbling random words…

Yes, yes, she and Francois would make a perfect couple. The only problem was that he wasn't real. Oh, that, and the fact that their baby Fabien had brown eyes and black hair for some weird reason, and neither Francois nor herself had any of those traits...

Strange.

* * *

**No talking! Aha, I hadn't even planned for that to happen. Ranged around 1100 words…but eh, it looks shorter because of the paragraphs. Also, I'm not sure, the ending seemed a bit abrupt…but whatever, and sorry if it got a bit confusing! Anyway, feel free to drop a review!**


	21. August 23rd Silencing News

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

** AUGUST 23****rd **Silencing News

* * *

**Hello guys! **Yeah, you know what, I think I'm gunna jump around and sing at the top of my lungs when this challenge is over. Now I see why it's called a _challenge_, because it certainly is one. It's way too hard to think up something new daily, and make it good too – so I'll be damned if this one turns out unsatisfactory because I'm literally ready to rip the keys off my laptop by this point. And so, I can only hope you enjoy! -.-

* * *

Silence was something Ash Ketchum absolutely hated.

It was unnerving; it blanketed the room with an eerie unspoken language, like it was trying to confiscate your throat and send awkwardness to its personal high. It made your lips stop moving and freeze on the spot as if Lapras had decided to shoot you an ice beam to stop talking. It filled phlegm in your mouth, liquid-y and disgusting until you were forced to swallow hard. Silence was painful, it was chaotic, and it was undoubtly dangerous for humans to express.

And _she _was the only one who provoked any of his silence, the rare times it came.

"Ash?"

Ash turned his head slightly from his position on his couch – limbs sprawled, arms wide, and laziness oozing from his every move – so he could get a look at Misty. She was standing at the room entrance, leaning against the wall opening with one hand on her hip in a tank top and sweat pants, her hair up in a messy bun. "You look good."Ash smirked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he took in his wife's appearance.

He expected Misty to start screaming her short-tempered head off, flinging out her mallet and pounding him dead for the cheeky comment, but she did none of that. She just smiled like she knew something he didn't and strode over to his place on the couch with her hips swishing.

"Well, Ash, I appreciate the compliment."Misty said with her eyes sparkling. She sat down, slipping her fingers tightly around his own and squeezing his hand with a comfortable smile.

Ash was taken aback by the nice gesture but nevertheless grinned. His wife was obviously in a good mood – and that meant he might be able to sneak in a few kisses, or maybe even a good 'ol make out session. Ever since they came back from their honeymoon, she refused to do any fun things with him, declaring that they needed to be responsible adults. He was lucky if he even got a smile.

Today, though, she seemed like she was on the top of the world.

"Someone's in a good mood."Ash grinned, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead and pulling her into his arms. She smirked, looking up at him with gleaming aquamarine eyes. "I have news Ash Ketchum. Good news."

Ash was immediately curious. "News? What news?"

"Well, it's _very g_ood news."Misty drawled, adding to his suspense as she laid comfortably on his chest and yawned happily.

Ash waited. She didn't elaborate. He frowned. "C'mon Mist, aren't ya gunna tell me?"

Misty looked thoughtful. Then, she giggled. "Nope,"

This was absurd to Ash. Misty had just _giggled _like her sisters did, and that was enough for him to become highly suspicious as he slowly tried to detangle himself from his new wife. Pushing her off gently so he could sit up straight, he eyed her carefully. "Tell me."

"No!" she trilled. "I think I'll wait."

Ash stared at her. Who was this, and what _had _they done to his Misty? Misty never acted so downright happy – unless, of course, there was a water-Pokémon involved. "Alright, did you catch a Vaporeon or something?"

Misty smiled, shaking her head as she cuddled into his arms again, not waiting for his permission. "Nope, Ashy-boy, I did not."

"Then what's the news?" Ash said, his voice edging to a whine.

"Nothing!"Misty said sweetly, enjoying making him suffer.

_Well, at least THAT's like Misty… she loves torturing me… _Ash comforted himself. _Maybe this is just after-honeymoon affects or something…do all girls act like this once they're married? I'll have to ask Brock…_

Misty grinned as her husband furrowed his brow. He was thinking – something he didn't do very often. With a sly smile, she exhaled in joy and pressed her face against Ash's shirt, savouring his warmth.

"What's up with you? What's the news?" Ash demanded, sounding a little serious this time as he pulled apart for the second time. Misty was _never _this affectionate.

Sighing, the redhead noticed Ash seemed frustrated and decided she would have to stop playing around. "Okay," she said, "I'll tell you, just…I was stalling, I guess. I'm not sure how to break this to you."

"It seems like a good thing." The man proclaimed incredulously. "How hard can it be?"

"Very hard."

Ash groaned, rolling his eyes and playfully grabbing Misty's wrists to drag her closer to him. "Tell me!" he pleaded.

Misty took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes." She said. "It's...I'm not a hundred percent since these things always mess up and stuff..." her voice bounced as she stared into Ash's warm brown eyes. "...but...I found...out...I tested...and..."

Ash scratched the top of his head. "You found out what?" he said, oblivious and naive. He had always been rather dense and clueless.

"I found out..." Misty shivered, joy coursing through her entire body. "I found out I'm...I'm..."

"You're _what_?" Ash pressed, impatience melding in his voice. He wanted to know _now. _

"I'm pregnant!" Misty blurted, her cheeks immediately reddening. Her hand flew to her stomach and she sighed happily. She took a meek glance up towards her husband, wondering how he would react.

Pregnant.

_Pregnant. _

P-R-E-G-A-N-T

Ash's body tensed as every muscle in his body stiffened. The room became quiet, and his eyes darted around uncomfortably. He didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to react. Should he jump for absolute joy or cry because he had no idea how to be a father? Staring into her unblinking aquamarine eyes, he felt his heart jolt. _You say something first…_ his mind begged, so he wouldn't mess up. She didn't

Eerie unspoken emotions passed between them, and Ash felt his throat clog up as awkwardness went to the max. His lips were parted but no words came out as he swallowed hard, clenching and unclenching his fists as he stared at is happy wife. He was happy too, of course. Scared, nervous and ready to pass out as well, but happy too. But he didn't know the right thing to say in the quietness of the two of them.

It was painful. It was chaotic. It was dangerous.

It was silence.

She had done it again.

* * *

**Blah, I don't even care if this one sucked! I stared at the screen at for ten minutes trying to write sooo much and I just couldn't. For some reason, I couldn't write. I forced myself to do this later on, which why I posted late today, and I got it done but my apologies if it's a very overused, simple topic and has no special twist in it at all. Uh, at least I did something, right? Okay, feel free to leave a comment!**


	22. August 24th Public Enforcements

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

** AUGUST 24****th **Public Enforcements

* * *

**Hello guys! **Ah, me and this challenge have a love/hate relationship. ^.^ I hate it, but I love it too because practicing and writing every day definitely helps me improve as a writer I think, plus, It makes me proud to have posted 21 chapters so far for the challenge. It's the most chapters I've ever had in any of my fanfics**! There's not really a proper ending for this btw**…**I got lazy...**

* * *

The moment the world had been waiting for happened in an airport.

The room had hushed into a silence the moment they saw what had happened, although many oblivious passerbies's simply continued their own business. People stopped to try to snap a photo and the paparazzi was going absolutely nuts as they invaded the incident at hand. Close friends were clapping in celebration or passing out in shock – it was all a very big ordeal.

The Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum had kissed the Elite Four Water Pokémon Master Misty Waterflower at precisely 8:00 pm in the middle of the Viridian Airport.

And the world went into hysterics.

* * *

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Tell us, is she your wife? Is she pregnant?"

"What brought you to do this sudden action?"

"Everyone says you were dating that famous coordinator, Dawn! Are you cheating on her?"

"Uh, well, I-" Ash rubbed the back of his neck as he clung onto Misty's arm, sheepishly looking at the reporters bombarding him with questions. The redheaded girl looked annoyed as she watched the paparazzi ruin their special moment, her eyes rimmed red from their previous separation. Ash was going to be leaving for a new region yet again, and they were separating once again too, but she had been shocked when he had confessed that he loved her and promptly continued to kiss her on the lips.

It wasn't that Misty didn't like the kiss or his sweet stuttering confession. She absolutely _loved _that part. It was the aftermath she despised.

"Well Ash Ketchum, this certainly is a surprise." Another curly-haired reporter shoved her microphone under Ash's mouth. "What _is _Misty to you?"

"She's – she's, well, she's…uh…" Ash darted his eyes nervously to Misty. "She's Misty."

The reporter whirled around and pressed the microphone under Misty in turn. "Who's Ash Ketchum to you? Are you doing this for his money?"

"No," Misty snapped. "And I knew Ash way before he became a Pokémon Master, if you watched his old reruns of battles."

"But you only thought of him as a friend before, right?" Another reporter said slyly, snapping a picture of her distraught face. "The money must be getting to your head."

"It's _not. _I'm part of the Elite Four – I'm pretty damn rich myself!" Misty said menacingly, growling and tugging at Ash's shirt. She wanted to get out of this claustrophobic experience so she could properly talk to the boy and settle where they stood at the moment.

"Ash Ketchum, is this your way of getting into the pants of the gorgeous gym leader? You know she's a catch!" Another male coordinator questioned Ash with a knowing look.

Ash stumbled backwards, sweating. "No! Nothing like that…I'm not _evil_."

"Is this for your reputation Mr. Pokémon Master?"

"I already have a great rep! Misty's my best friend and I love her," he cried in exasperation, desperately looking around for Pikachu, who had gotten lost among the crowd huddled around them.

He grabbed a hold of Misty by the waist and hissed in her ear. "We need to get out of here,"

"I know," she hissed right back, albeit even more fiercely.

"So, you never answered our previous question, is Miss. Waterflower pregnant?"

"Did you already have sex?"

"Ash Ketchum, what happened to that Dawn girl you were travelling with? Got bored?"

"How does it feel Misty, to be dating the World's Greatest Pokémon Master?"

At this point, Ash and Misty were ready to rip their hair out, along with the throats of the reporters. The flashes of picture snapping was hurting their eyes and they felt so compressed to the point where breathing was becoming a challenge. "Ash, _do _something," Misty wailed as she shoved a reporter away from her, ignoring his enthusiastic question on her sex life.

"I – I…" he whipped his head around and saw Pikachu being strangled between legs on the ground. His eyes lit up. "Pikachu!" he whispered hard, hoping his voice would be heard by the yellow mouse, and _only _by the yellow mouse.

His electric companion perked his ears, and although he didn't know where Ash was, he was ready to listen to his orders.

"Pikachu, listen!" Ash stated, much louder this time. "Thunderbolt all these people around me and Misty!"

Hearing this order, the yellow Pokémon brightened and charged up, sparks flickering on his bright red cheeks.

Moments later, an abundant explosion followed a _PIIIKKKKKKAAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHU UUUUUU!_

* * *

Once all the reporters were lying on the ground, twitching miserably and fully unconscious – Ash and Misty breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was exhausting." The redhead exhaled, leaning against Ash tiredly. Ash nodded as Pikachu chirpily climbed onto its respective spot on his shoulder. "I guess I shouldn't have kkissed you in the middle of the airport."

"Yeah, well, you never were good with ideas."

"Hey!"

Misty smiled at him softly, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. "So, I can't believe this. You love me…and I love you…and…" her voice saddened. "…and you're leaving for Unova tonight."

Ash shrugged uncomfortably as he clasped her hand, fingers entwining around hers. "Well, I…I have to. I already have the tickets."

Misty looked at the ground. "I know," she said in a small voice. She sighed, kicking at the tiled ground with the scuff of her foot, a lump forming in her throat. She looked up at his solemn face. "It's okay. You'll call this time, right?"

Ash chuckled at her teasing tone, looping his arm around hers. "Don't worry about that. I'll make sure of it."

"You better."

"So, anyway, Mist…I'll come and visit more too. And send postcards." He smiled. "It won't be like last time."

Misty was about to open her mouth to express her gratefulness when someone cut in.

"Wow, man, look! It's the Pokémon Master!" A little boy said. The boy rushed up to them, a girl following him.

Ash smirked, kissing his new girlfriend on the cheek. "Sorry Mist, I have fans to attend to for a moment."

Misty rolled her eyes at his cocky tone and crossed her arms impatiently, trying not to grin.

"Hi, are you the Pokémon Master?" the little boy said, looking at him with wide eyes.

Ash nodded, his face glowing as he looked at the two kids. "Yup! Do you want an autograph?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically and the girl nearly passed out at the suggestion. "Here you go," the boy shoved a pad of paper into Ash's hands. Bending down, Ash scribbled his signature the neatest he could (Which wasn't very neat at all) and handed the paper back. "There ya go!" he said brightly, before turning to the little girl. "How 'bout you?"

The girl's face turned pink. "C-can I m-marry you instead?"

Ash paled. "Uh, well, see –"

"Can I kiss you?" the little girl said desperately, going on her knees and giving him a pleading look, lower lip quivering.

"Uh…" Ash flushed red, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I love you," she pouted. "I have posters of you all over my room and I even practiced kissing my pillow for the day I'd meet you in person…"

Ash tried to smile. _I didn't even know what kiss meant when I was little… _he secretly thought in his mind, wondering what was happening to the generation.

The little boy, to Ash's complete and utter relief, said, "Don't be embarrassing sissy. He doesn't wanna kiss you because he has a girlfriend, right?"

Ash nodded, face returning to normal colour. "Sorry," he said awkwardly to the little girl.

The little girl did not take it well. In fact, her eyes widened and welled up with tears, and in a matter of minutes, she was bawling. "He- he has a girlfriend! All this waiting f-for nothing! I wuv him!"

Anxiously, Ash looked at the little boy for help, even though he felt stupid doing so. The little boy simple sighed, "She did this with Drew Hayden, the famous coordinator too. Don't mind her." And with that, he dragged his little sobbing sister off.

Backing away quickly, Ash ran to where Misty had been watching the scene in amusement. "You're such a heartbreaker Ash," she said playfully, punching his shoulder good-naturedly.

"That was crazy!" Ash shook his head. "A replica of Dawn going crazy over Wallace, practically!"

"Well, you a_re _the Pokémon Master Ash," Misty pointed out.

"She wanted to kiss me and she's freaking five." Ash said very seriously, sounding close to traumatized.

Misty snickered, before grabbing his hand and speaking in a more urgent tone. "Listen Ash, our friends are waiting over there…" she pointed nervously to Brock and Dawn who were sitting in the waiting area. "They – they probably heard the news by now…"

Dawn and Brock had come to escort Ash and say goodbye as he left for Unova. Ash perked up. "Awesome, let's go over."

Misty groaned at his cluelessness. "Don't you see Ash…Brock won't let us hear the end of his "I told you so's" and Dawn's gunna start squealing like the Barbie doll she is!"

"Barbie doll?"

"Forget about that. We need to…approach this very carefully."

Ash rolled his eyes. "They can't be _that _bad.

* * *

"Omigod, that's s_oooooooooo a_dorable!"

"I told you so! I've been waiting for this for _too long._"

Ash and Misty stared at their two friends as they babbled _on _and _on _and _on _about their new relationship. It was tediously frustrating and they were just about ready to wring their necks.

"Uh, I take what I said back." Ash murmured miserably. "This _is _that bad."

* * *

**Funny how this challenge finishes the day before I start school. ^.^ I'm going to high school this year. If any of you reading this are upperclassmen, **_**please, please, please, **_**tell me that freshman don't get flushed down the toilet and stuff. It's all just myths, right? Ehehe. I would appreciate it **_**very **_**much. **


	23. August 25th Cold Winter Nights

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

** AUGUST 25****th **- Cold Winter Nights

* * *

**Hello guys! **Wow, I think this is the first time I've actually sat down in front of this computer to do this challenge and looked _forward _to it. xD Maybe it's because of all the fabulous reviews I got from the last chapter…yup, that's it! You guys are excellent motivators, I must say. Hope you enjoy!** I haven't done a romance-y one in a while and this one's a bit on the descriptive side! And it's short!**

* * *

Misty's hold tightened around her cup of hot chocolate.

She stood in front of the Pokémon Center window, watching with a peculiar interest. It was a beautiful, dark night and snow blanketed the grounds, flakes falling gently in the direction of the wind. Lamp posts were lit up, the gauzy gray clouds covering the stars and shadowing the pale full moon.

Almost absentmindedly, Misty pressed her hand against the cool glass, feeling coolness seep into her palm. A smile etched on her face as she admired the winter life from indoors, wrapped in a pink jacket and mitts.

"Mist?"

Without tearing her eyes away from the scenery, Misty could tell it was Ash. He was the only one who called her Mist and his voice was undeniably detectable. His footsteps became louder as he neared her, and he felt a hand slip into her own; warm and entwined.

Misty's cheeks flushed anxiously and she gripped his hand harder. "It's snowing again."

Ash nodded. "Eight days straight, nearly. Its gunna take ages to clear all that snow up."

The redhead nodded, comfortable in her cherry coat as she observed the thickness of the snow on the ground. It would take days to travel through all that, even with snow boots and all. The dim light in the Pokémon Center shadowed her face eerily, almost like a ghost.

Ash shifted, turning his neck to look behind him. The center was almost empty – it was nearly midnight. Most of the trainers were either in respective rooms or were reasonable to not trudge in in the middle of the night. He tugged at his counterpart's hand. "We should go to sleep."

"You go."

Startled, Ash frowned, but made no move to leave. He leaned forward against the window support, leaning his elbows and watching each snow flake drift down slowly and amiable. Bored, he turned to his girlfriend and smiled as she took a sip of her coffee, brushing a copper strand of her hair away from her face but failing to do so because of her heavy mitts.

He watched her struggle for a good few seconds before snickering to catch her attention. "What?" she huffed, still playing around with her hair.

Without answering, he swiftly reached his hand out and tucked the piece of hair behind her ear. "There ya go," he said cheerfully, turning back around. The light in the center was too dim for him to see Misty's increased blush. Almost solemnly, they turned their attention to the dark night sky. It looked so mysterious, like a world full of possibilities, that it took a long moment for them to rip their gaze away.

"I'm gunna be a Pokémon Master." He teased playfully.

A small smiled played on Misty's face as she accepted the argument. "Not if you don't take care of your Pokémon. Where's Pikachu, huh? Left out in the snow?"

Ash looked distraught. "He's sleeping!"

They both nudged each other, giggling into the quietness, voices bouncing off the walls. Ash cupped his hand around Misty's hand once again, giving it a squeeze. "Never knew winter could be so nice, eh?" he said.

Misty nodded. "It's beautiful."

Ash grinned, zipping up his gray sweater so it was up to his chin, before giving into the cheesy temptation that had taken over.

"Like you,"

Misty groaned, fingers playing with his, before taking another swallow of her drink. She titled her face slightly, the faint moonlight casting a glow on her cheeks. "You're a dork."

"And you're a dork's girlfriend."

"A sexy dork's girlfriend."

"I'm sexy?" Ash asked, sounding pleased. Misty laughed, pushing her shoulder against his. "I was kidding; don't get a big head just yet."

Ash pretended to look offended, but didn't quite manage with a smile pushing through. He turned and pressed his nose against the glassy window, brown eyes twinkling and making up for the lack of stars that night. He studied the deep foot prints in the snow and the half-done snowman built on the ground, the carrot fallen off. "I really do love winter," he said.

"Me too." Misty said softly, aquamarine orbs glistening. "But I miss the ocean…"

Ash gave her a sidelong glance, face still centimetres away from the window. The light illuminated her face beautifully, giving her the look of an angel in the darkness. Breathing more intensely now, Ash moved away from the window and quickly planted a kiss on her nose, before blushing furiously and turning away.

Misty smirked, her ears turning pink as she touched the spot he had kissed her with her thick mitt. He refused to look at her, but his neck to his hairline was flushed red. Arching her eyebrow, she leaned in and returned his gesture by kissing his forehead, albeit quickly and lightly.

Immediately, his face flamed up even more and he let out a nervous chuckle. "T-thanks?"

"You're welcome." She said simply, bringing her hot chocolate to her parted lips.

Side by side, they continued to watch the gentle innocence of the snow, drizzling freely onto the angelically white ground, the darkness a barrier of beauty. A candle like glow was spread outside from the lamp posts and inside from the nearly bare light bulbs, making the world a thin line between good and evil. The wintery scent collaborated with the gorgeous snowflakes brought silence among the young couple.

And for the third time that night, Ash's hand slipped into Misty's.

* * *

**Good? Bad? I love doing these kind of short one-shots! It's fun being descriptive! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed…and feel free to drop a comment? They weren't too OOC, were they? **


	24. August 26th Be Okay

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge  
**

** AUGUST 26****th **Be Okay

* * *

**Hello guys! **Wow…wow, we're almost done! I mean, this whole thing ends on September 3rd. I can't wait 'till this is done. I have to say, it's given me a _lot _of practice and it really, really helped my writing, I think. I've gotten better than I was before, that's for sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I tried a different approach at writing for this one, based on some advice I've read online…I'll see how it turns out…just experimenting, you know? xD **It's short!**

* * *

She was sitting at the porch, looking up at the stars. Misty craned her neck over the darkened trees, looking for a constellation – anything – to keep her mind off of the growing pit of worry in her stomach. But somehow, her mind still found a way to go back to that stormy summer night.

It had all happened so fast. The accident. They had been sitting in his car, fighting about stupid things like they always did, when out of nowhere, a drunk driver came sailing towards them. Ash had been too caught up in their argument to notice, and the truck had hit their car hard.

She was fine; somehow, she always managed. Besides a few bruises, she was still in one piece. And of course, _he _had taken the full blow, and was now stuck in a coma in the hospital.

Misty had went to see him a lot, but it was always so sickening and she nearly _always _ended up vomiting into the toilet bowl in the ladies room nearby. His face was always pale; lifeless, and machines were constantly hooked up to his body.

And to her dismay, Misty started blaming herself – because maybe, if she hadn't started that fight, he would have been paying attention and could have moved out of the way before the truck hit them. She knew the chances either way were highly unlikely, but she felt like she deserved the blame anyway.

"Misty, dear, you're still out here? It's kind of chilly, don't you think?" It was Delia.

Misty tensed as Delia appeared in the backyard doorway, face set grim, hair pulled back in a messy bun. Ever since the accident, his mother worked herself to exhaustion. She stopped asking Mimey for help, busying herself with chores and work. She even worked during the night, cleaning the home.

Misty supposed it was her way of coping, but that didn't mean the redhead didn't worry for Delia. She always looked worn, tired, with bags under her eyes.

"I guess so. I was just watching the stars." Misty finally said.

Delia stepped over the steps and onto the warm brown patio. "It is a nice night for stargazing,"

Misty listened carefully. Delia's voice was distant, almost as lifeless as Ash's face appeared to be. She was so concerned about her baby boy that even Misty couldn't figure out how to help her, despite the fact that she was almost like a daughter to Delia.

"Yeah, I guess so. He liked the stars a lot, so I thought I'd see what was so great about them." Misty said. Her voice sounded weak, hopeless. Comas weren't supposed to be horrible, but when your own best friend was in one, and the doctor's said it was 50/50 chance that he would wake up, the worry started to build up.

"He did. He wanted to go to space when he was a little boy. Apparently he was going to be the first person to go Jupiter," Delia said, pulling her jacket tighter over her body and sitting down next to Misty.

"But Jupiter isn't…its all gas."

"I told him that, but do you think he listened? No, he was really determined. Until he saw a battle on television once. Then, space went out the window…"

"And Pokémon came in." Misty said, finishing for her.

They both shared a quiet laugh, thinking about how much Ash loved his Pokémon. Pikachu was broken when Ash was put in a coma, and now always stayed by his side. He slept on the blankets or curled up in the crook of Ash's neck. It would be tragic if Ash ever died…for anyone.

"He'll be okay, you know?" Misty said.

"He's a strong boy." Delia sounded confident.

"Anyway, he's died so many times but he always comes back, right?"

"Well, I can't say that's comforting for me, being his mother, but you're right. He _does _almost die a lot, doesn't he?"

Misty said, "It's his hero complex. If he could just stop being so _reckless _and use his brain for once…" then, she stopped herself. She felt guilty for saying his flaws when he was in a coma. "…but, that means he really cares." She added quickly.

"He's a hero alright." Delia looked at Misty, the moonlight illuminating her face and making her look frighteningly beautiful. The young women's eyes watered, but she held back tears. "He's…he's my life Misty…"

Misty's stomach dropped and she felt her own urge to cry. _Delia must be going through so much pain…Ash was her joy, her light, her life…her __son__, for goodness sake! _

"I know, but he'll be okay." Misty said. Her voice cracked. "I promise."

"Oh Misty," Delia said, staring into the distance. The young girl had made a promise that could never _be _promised, but she smiled through her tears anyway. "You're right. He'll be okay."

Misty took a deep breath. She turned to look at the moon: a big, glowing white sphere that spread eerie friendliness into the night. "He'll be okay." She said again, this time sounding firm.

Delia caught Misty's eye and looked at the moon herself. A shadowy smile broke through her lips as the moon glowed, giving off hope.

"Yes, yes he will."


	25. August 27th Lifeless

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

** AUGUST 27****th**** = Lifeless**

* * *

**Hello guys! **Okay, before you read this, I want to warn you: I know Misty is a very independent, fiery person and she probably wouldn't become in this state simply because Ash left. However, my fingers pretty much got carried away when I wrote this, so it is OOC. I apologize in advance!

* * *

Lifeless.

Misty walked along the busy, screaming streets of Cerulean, her eyes lifeless, her soul broken, and every inch of her skin pale. Music pounded in her ears from her headphones as she absentmindedly turned a corner, red hair whipping in the wind, looking dull and drab. Everything around her seemed so unimportant. Life seemed like a hopeless walk that never ended.

Every detail, little comment, or smudge of a voice irritated her. She watched the world and their unnecessary dingy problems. Her sisters – she could no longer put up with. She had moved out and bought her own apartment. The boys that chased her – she felt like punching them in the face for using cheesy dialogues off the internet. The sympathetic looks – she wanted to wipe them off their faces.

It was always too much, but she would remain silent. Clenching her jaw. Her throat tightening. Words begging to slip. She waited for the day she would surely crack and blow up on the world – but it was not today, it hadn't been yesterday, and it definitely wouldn't be tomorrow. She would continue her walk through life, a lost soul, wanting to be held and loved like every other person on the earth.

At night, she would sleep and dream of nothing. Sometimes, beautiful brown eyes, blurry, would appear in her vision, but on very, very rare nights - good nights; and _those w_ere few.

She hadn't meant to feel this way; not at all. When he first left, she had begun busying herself with the gym, going to meetings, trying to learn as much as she could about water-Pokémon, her dream pushing her through. Very slowly though, everything started to make itself visible. The sassy comments from her sisters, _constantly _on her case, made her want to hurt someone. But her words, her yelling, was always ignored by laughter – and so she ceased to talk. She became silent when they were harsh to her, as arguing proved to be useless.

And everybody she talked with in Cerulean – they were so _fake. _They lived their lives off of someone else – money, loneliness, masks of other people – and nothing was no longer right. As she got older, her childish innocence disappeared as she realized the motives behind all the cheerful smiles and happy voices. Complaints about broken nails, a rumor, a pimple – they were so _stupid _and unnecessary. She couldn't even engage in a simple conversation that wasn't vacant, stiff, and awkward.

Sometimes, she would sit, driving in her car with the road passing by her and she would wonder. She would wonder how she would be if she was still out there, travelling, exploring with that _one _person that was alive, bursting with energy and excitement. She wondered if she would have been a different person if she was still with him.

Whenever she was feeling particularly down, right to her limits, her lips about to split from being pursed so tight – she would head over to Brock's place. The little children scrambling around in the house, albeit a bit older than before, still innocent and lively – made her smile and chin up a bit. Brock's familiar scent and girl jokes lightened her mood.

But they didn't help. They were just temporary solutions. _He _was the only one who could make her see the world brighter, bring back that fire in her heart – but she couldn't visit him anymore. It hurt too much; she was too scared, too nervous – too exhausted of life. Besides, he was also too busy now for her. He was constantly on the move, travelling around the world.

She _knew _he was the cure for her lifeless personality. She had proof. Whenever she saw him talking on the television, cracking corny jokes and smiling widely, Misty would be happy for about a full week. She would be a different person for a week, full of life, his words bringing her encouragement and desire.

But soon, the vacant stares of the people around her and their snide, judging looks took their toll. He faded; the people around her brightened – and she was dull again.

In her daydreams, she would imagine lying on the dew-sprinkled grass beside Ash, staring at the stars and making jokes among each other. In reality, she would have restless sleeps in the humidity, the car horns bonking outside her window, refusing to lend her some peace. It was the worst kind of life – but everyone around her accepted it, adapted to it, and learned to live by it.

Misty couldn't though. She wanted her past, ten-year old life back, where she was sprinting away from stupid Team Rocket, trying to catch new Pokémon, making fun of Ash Ketchum – not this busy, adult life that held no meaning.

She had accepted it, like everyone else had, but she hadn't adapted to it. She was pretty sure she never would.

And so she would walk, thinking, still as stone. She would drown out the noises of other people. She would drown out the cars. She would drown out e_verything _and then she would listen hard: for Ash.

Sometimes, on a lucky day, she would hear him. But it was normally just her imagination. At least it brought her spirit up for a few days.

She was sick of it all. Sick of the people. Sick of the mockery and the acting. Sick of being in a state of numbness. Sick of being lost, not knowing her place in the world.

But mostly, she was just sick of being lifeless.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through her open window as she walked inside, kicking off her sandals and humming a familiar tune to herself. Her eyes were vivid aquamarine, her face flushed from previous laughter, and her bright fiery hair cascading down her back in thick waves.

Shoving her key back into her purse, she walked inside, brushing her feet on the matt and enjoying the cool air-conditioning in her apartment.

Behind her, Ash Ketchum followed, walking with interest. "So, this is where ya live, huh?" he said. "A small little place."

"I like it. It's better than the gym." She said, flopping down on a couch, her eyes sparkling. He followed her actions, sprawling down on the sofa across from her. He smirked, "You seem happier than usual,"

"How would you know how happy I normally am?" Misty shot back, a smile playing on her lips.

"Dunno. Life probably sucked without me, right?" Ash joked, chuckling.

"Totally," Misty rolled her eyes. _You don't know how right you are Ash Ketchum… _

"So," she continued after a beat of silence. "How long can you stay?"

Ash shrugged, rolling over to face her with his gentle innocence. "Two weeks at the most. I missed you a lot."

Misty grinned at the compliment, lying on the couch, her heart fluttering and every portion of her body tingling with excitement. Her stomach turned loops as he shot her a wink and her breath started to hurry, cheeks blooming rosy red. Her whole body was consumed in sparks. For the first time in weeks – no, years – she felt alive. Not lifeless. _Alive. _

She ducked her face, letting her hair fall over her eyes as dread replaced her excitement.

Two weeks to feel alive.

Two weeks before she was lifeless again.

But as she met Ash's friendly brown eyes, the thought escaped her, and she decided to enjoy the moment while she could.

Two weeks was enough if it meant two weeks with him.

* * *

**Eh, I didn't like the ending much but hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop a comment!**


	26. August 28th Swallow or Drink

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

** AUGUST 28****th **Swallow or Drink

* * *

**Hello guys! **Okay, I swear, I'm gunna update Roses as soon as I can! It's just SO difficult with this challenge going on, but I want to try to publish the sixth chapter before school starts – because who knows how much time I'll get to write then. _Sigh. _I'm gunna miss the summer. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Ash, c'mon."

"No."

"_Ash."_

"_No."_

"Ash Ketchum, stop saying-"

"Never."

Misty growled, crossing her arms and staring at the sick boy lying in front of her pityingly. Her fist curled tighter around the bottle of Advil in her hand. "Listen Mister Pokémon Master, you're _going _to take an Advil even if I have to rip your throat out and do it for you,"

Ash winced. He rolled over on his side. "Misty, you know I can't…" he shuddered. "_Swallow._"

Misty groaned, sitting down on the chair across from him and grinding her teeth. She shook the bottle of pills in her hand as she observed the raven-haired boy in front of her. He was sprawled on the bed, covers half-on and half-off. His face was flushed from fever. He was wearing boxers. Last but not least, he would not stop grunting and moaning.

"Alright, if you can't_**swallow**_like a normal person can," Misty said, "Then I'll just have to crush it for you and you'll drink it with water."

"No!" Ash said, abruptly jerking his head up. Then, he groaned and dumped it back on his pillow. "Misty, my mum did that once…it tasted _horrible._"

"Horrible?"

"_Bitter. _Misty, it tasted _bitter." _

"_No_, it tasted like chocolate cake," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She put the bottle on the table beside her, sighing and resting her face on her elbows. She watched his face contort from his headache and for the umpteenth time, she wondered why she cared for the stupid brat. _He _was the one with the headache, not _her. _So why should _she_ care if _he_ suffered?

There was no clear answer, but she did. – And so, she was stuck, trying to convince him to have an Advil.

Silence blanketed the room and Misty played with the end of her frayed shorts, eyes casted on the sunlight filtering in through the open window. Brock was up front, after taking basic care of Ash, trying to get a date with Nurse Joy. Pikachu and Togepi were _exploring_, but Misty was pretty sure they were stealing Brock's Pokémon Food from his backpack.

And so, she was sitting here, taking care of a whiny sick baby – or, in simpler terms: Ash.

"Misty?" he said after a moment.

"Yes?" her voice was tight.

"My head hurts."

"Deal with it."

There was a pause. "It's _really _bad."

"Then take an Advil."

When there was no response, Misty victoriously thought she had won the conversation with her skilled snappy answers. However, just a moment after she had relaxed and began staring at the window again, he spoke:

"Misty. It's not just really bad. It's really, _really _bad."

Misty exhaled loudly. She had a feeling he was trying to make her feeling sorry for him. "What am I supposed to do?" she said. "I offered you an Advil, but you're still such a little kid that you can't freaking swallow!"

His brilliant reply was: "It's _hard."_

"Really? 'Cause I can do it. Brock can do it. I bet a five-year old can do it."

"But what if it gets stuck in your throat pipes?"

"_Throat pipes?" _

"You know, the stringy tubes in your throat that the food goes down. Yeah, that. What if it gets stuck in there and I choke and die or something?"

Misty stared at him for a long moment, before shaking her head at his childish question. "You know what Ash? You don't have to have an Advil if you don't want to, but stop complaining to me about your headache. I can't do anything about it."

He sounded hurt. "But it's so painful Mist. It's like a hammer pounding on your head."

Misty shivered, trying to stop from exploding. "Exactly. So either you have an Advil, or you _stop _complaining."

He stopped complaining.

Rolling her eyes, Misty turned and closed her eyes, leaning her back restfully against the chair. She was pretty sure _she _was getting a headache from all his protests and whining. Unfortunately, while her view was blocked, her hearing was not. She couldn't help but hear his short whimpers – almost like he was being tortured. Opening her eye, she saw him sleeping with a pillow pressed against his head; eyes squeezed shut so tightly you could see the tension lines on his forehead.

_As if that would help. _

"Hey," she said softly.

His whimpers stopped. "Yeah?"

"I'm gunna go get you a drink, okay? How does lemonade sound?"

"It sounds okay."

Misty grinned at his innocent reply, standing up and brushing her shorts absentmindedly. She discretely slipped the bottle of Advil behind her back, before standing up. Then, as she turned to walk out, she slid her hands in front of her, so he wouldn't see her hands. "I'll be back," she said, closing the door shut softly behind her.

He didn't reply – he just turned over, suppressing another moan.

* * *

"Here's your lemonade," Misty smiled, handing him the cool, fresh drink. His face, she thought disappointedly, was redder than before, and sweat had formed on his forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, well, as okay as you _can _feel when you're sick." He gratefully took a sip from the lemonade, relishing as the cool liquid slid down his raw throat. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Misty said sweetly, before sitting back down on her chair, crossing one leg over the other. A few minutes later, Misty noted gleefully, the lemonade glass was empty. As she stared at the dusty window, his moans and grunts once again travelled to her ears, making her frown. He sounded like he was in so much pain and she wished she could help him more than she already did. However, she knew it was just the flu and he would get better soon.

So, with that comforting though, she closed her eyes and started to daydream.

Thirty minutes later, the whimpering stopped.

* * *

Once again, not a fan of the ending! Feel free to leave a comment!


	27. August 29th Pokeshipping? What the Hell?

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

** AUGUST 29****th - **Pokeshipping? What the Hell?

* * *

**Hello guys! **Wow, just a few more chapters of this! The last chapter will be posted on the lovely Sept 3rd – since, of course, I had to miss the first two days of the challenge due to camping. Without any further ado (For once), enjoy the chapter! **NOTE: I DO NOT BELIEVE IN ANYTHING THAT I MADE MISTY SAY BELOW. I FULLY SUPPORT POKESHIPPING AND DISAGREE WITH EVERYTHING SHE SAYS. This just wrote itself.**

* * *

Dear people who think Ash and I were meant to be:

Meant to be.

That's what everyone told me – they told me that Ash and I were meant to be. There was just something peculiar about an aspiring water-trainer pulling out a cocky Pikachu master that shouted, '_Love!' _I hope, with all the hope I have, that you can sense my sarcasm. We weren't really anything out of the ordinary. Just two best friends, chilling out, being kids, arguing – yet, these _people _thought we were in love.

I have to admit that, as my childish ten-year old self, he was decently cute. But he was a dork. I knew his faults and his virtues by heart. There was nothing extraordinary about Ash Ketchum, except maybe for the fact that he'd saved the world a good couple of times. Oh, that, and that he was the Chosen One.

I was close with him. He provided me friendship, replacing the loneliness in my heart. And I'm seriously not trying to be corny – I _was _lonely before I met Ash. A perfect example would be me fishing on my own, while normal girls would be out shopping with their friends. I was lonely at the gym too, where my sisters ruled the domain of makeup and fashion, and the people that were my friends, it turned out, were only my friends so they could talk with the _ever-so _sensational sisters.

Having said that, he's nothing more than a friend. _Seriously. _People go around, taking tiny little things that have happened, and blow them up into a big, big deal. Like, the night on Maiden's peak. I don't know _why _you people think Ash was drooling at me in a Kimono. He definitely wasn't. I saw no drool. He might have stared for a couple seconds longer than he normally did – but then, it was the first time he saw me looking dressed up and maybe, just maybe a little pretty.

Okay, so we grabbed hands afterwards. So _what? _Friends hold hands all the time. Especially best friends. And it's not like I got a tingly-sparks-flying feeling when we did. Nope, not me.

Also, this one irritates me beyond belief. Just because I said there was something _special _and _different _about him when I first met Ash, doesn't mean I fell madly in love with his great looks (Which he doesn't even have). I simply thought he treated Pokémon in an extremely nice manner, and I also _simply _decided to state it. I didn't think the world would pull my words apart and declare that I was officially in love (gag) with Ash Ketchum.

Now, I will be the first to admit: I've had a small crush on him from time to time, but it was just a silly teenage girl crush. It passed away, disappeared – it didn't matter. He was my best friend, not my future husband. And I'll also admit, I _did _get kinda jealous when girls started _ogling _him, but only because I didn't want to be replaced. If Ash ever got a girlfriend, we wouldn't be able to have fun and joke around with each other like best friends because the _said _girlfriend would get jealous.

Besides, it's okay to be slightly jealous if your male best friend gets female attractions. It really is.

It doesn't mean you secretly desire them.

The bike. Oh my lord, my head might explode and I might just have to bang the whole entire world with my mallet (Which I don't even _use _that much, like people say). The bike was an excuse. It was an excuse to travel with him. But not because I loved him. As I stated at the beginning, I was lonely, he seemed like a nice guy with a good heart, and I wanted a friend. What better way to gain a best friend than scream about a broken bike?

_Please_ people_, _friendship can be strong. It doesn't mean we like to kiss in our free time. Actually, kissing Ash would be _really _yucky. I'm telling you. I wouldn't want it. No. I wouldn't. And no, I'm not trying to convince myself of this. I'm not a normal girl. I'm not going to go crying for the great Ash Ketchum and his hero complex to marry me.

I'm special. And therefore, I don't love Ash Ketchum.

Now, if you still don't believe my wise words, take another example. When Ash, the stupid boy he is, asked, "Does kissing change people?" and I smartly replied, "Guess we'll just have to find out," people went bizarre. Do you _really _think I was talking about kissing _him? _That's just…blech. I don't even want to think about it. I was merely saying that we'll find out eventually when we're older, with _separate _people.

Of course, than, people start saying stuff like: How come you said, "Well Ash Ketchum, I finally know how you feel about me," at the end of the show. See, folks, with all the drama about Ash liking me as well, I was confused. How was I supposed to know if Ash liked me or not? It was enough that people said _I _loved Ash, but then people were saying Ash loved me as well! That was spinning me in circles, so I had no absolute idea what he felt of me. Until he agreed with Brock that we were best friends.

So, I finally figured out how he felt about me. And I stated it. The world went crazy.

You people really should stop taking 'hints' as you like to call them, so seriously. We're just best friends, nothing more, nothing less – and I swear, one more email showing off a fanfiction story written about me and Ash getting together and I'm coming with my mallet.

I could go on for ages, crushing your dreams and hopes and wishes of Ash and I together forever. But there's simply too much. Too many rumors. Too many _hints. _It would take too much ranting and energy to go over them all, so I'll end this here, with one final note:

Ash and I are _not _meant to be.

And one more person who tries to tell me the concept of this new thing _Pokeshipping _will get a kick in the ass.

Thank You.

Yours truly,

Misty Waterflower

* * *

And I'll say it again: **NOTE: I DO NOT BELIEVE IN ANYTHING THAT I MADE MISTY SAY ABOVE. I FULLY SUPPORT POKESHIPPING AND DISAGREE WITH EVERYTHING SHE SAYS. This just wrote itself.**


	28. August 30th Friendship Forgotten

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

** AUGUST 30****th **Friendship Forgotten

* * *

**Hello guys! **Wow, the feedback from the last chapter was great! I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you guys thought Misty's letter was fairly in character. It's hard writing Pokémon characters using first person! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ash was forgetting something.

He knew of this obscure fact very well; clearly, in fact. He was spending a great deal of time, shuffling around in his big new king-sized bed, pondering over exactly _what _he was forgetting. It was making him uncomfortable and uneasy, so he was pretty certain the thing he was forgetting was a huge deal.

He silently cursed the _forgotten something _for ruining his first night in his new mansion near the Elite headquarters, spent from all his money collected on finally winning the dream title he'd been praying for since he was a little boy. His efforts had not gone to waste, which was proven when he won the match against the now retired Pokémon Master Jadriech Manner, although it had been a close battle.

The first thing he'd done when he won the title was call all his family and friends: His mom, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Gary (To brag in his face) and some of the other folks in Pallet. Then, on the whim, he had purchased the biggest mansion there possibly was, delighted with how rich he was. But now, as he lay in bed all by himself, apart from the Pikachu curled at his legs, his mind began to wander.

What was he forgetting?

The darkness in his room was softened by little candles decorated around the walls, and although they were pleasant and brag-worthy, Ash didn't really like them. They were girlish and formed eerie shapes on the walls that made him get scared. Closing his eyes, he decided he would get a maid. Then, the maid could take the candles down for him.

He could already hear his mother's voice scolding in his mind: _Now Ash Ketchum, don't you think you can get away with being lazy now just because you're a Pokémon Master. You're still my son and I expect you to be doing the laundry and cleaning your underwear every __single __day! _

He chuckled, his mind momentarily straying from the bitter _forgotten something. _

Man, he was tired. He rolled over on his side, pressing his face against his pillow and pulling his blankets up to his chin. The mansion was vast and empty, and it made him feel unsafe – like a small little thing in a too big world. Even though he was almost an adult now, he still had a pretty wild imagination. He almost wanted the warmth of his small bedroom in Pallet Town back.

Then, he thought about the new chef he'd hired that would make him hamburgers for breakfast, lunch and dinner. The regret went away.

After a few more stray thoughts about Pallet town, he finally seemed to be drifting off to sleep, the welcoming of sweet dreams entering his mind. However, luck was not on his side.

**Ring, ring, ring. Phone call, Phone call! Ring, Ring, Ring. Phone Call, Phone Call!**

Ash groaned about the loudest groan he'd ever managed, his eyes flopping open and his face contorting. The last thing he wanted was to get up, after almost entering blissful sleep, and pick up whoever was calling. Especially if it was one of those crazy fans again – he'd been getting a lot of those ever since he became a Pokémon Master.

It was weird though, for someone to be calling at midnight, and Ash's worry that it might be urgent carried him out of bed.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up the phone.

"Ash?"

Ash nearly yelped as he jumped back, phone still in his hand as the cord extended for him. _Oh dear god, was that Misty? It sounded like her. Oh, it probably was her. No, no, no, that's who I forgot to call…oh man, I'm dead…I'm so, so dead…_

_I could always call security to hold her back now that I'm rich and famous, right? What if she sneaks in through the window in the middle of the night and murders me though? What if she __kills__the security? _

_Shit, shit, shit. Why did it have to be her that I forgot? If it was sweet May, she probably wouldn't kill me, or even Dawn, and definitely Brock woulda understood…but Misty? She was going to kick his ass to another planet! _

"Ash? Did you hang up on me?"

Misty broke off Ash's frightened stupor. "Uh, no, I'm still here." He said calmly, betraying the nerves shooting up his spine. There was an awkward pause. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She said.

_Wow, she's not mentioning it…_

He spoke too soon – or more like, thought too soon.

"I'm good, for you know, a girl who thought this boy was her best friend, but turns out it was a lie because he was a jerk and forgot to call her after his happiest moment in life, even though she was the reason he even got there." She spoke casually, hidden anger biting through her every word.

"Sorry." Ash offered.

"Shut up."

"But I can explain-"

"Shut up, or I'm gunna come to your big new fancy home and crack your head open."

Ash shut up.

Silence blanketed over them. She said, "Well…I can't yell at you when I can't see you…turn the screen on…"

He did as told, ever so obediently, scared as hell as he awaited her wrath. A moment later, the blackness of the screen was replaced by Misty's face. She hadn't changed much. The only differences were: she kept her hair in a normal ponytail that didn't stick out at the side because her hair was too long now, and her face was a bit more sharpened because she was older. Ash was sure he would see a bigger difference if he saw her _body _but he didn't want to be thinking about that. Her face was pretty enough.

"Look Mist, I'm really sorry." Ash started, taking a deep breath.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Oh, c'mon! At least let me talk!"

"Why should I?"

"I'm your best friend!"

"Best friends don't forget about each other!"

"I didn't forget. It simply slipped my mind."

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah!"

They both glared at each other, scowls formed on their faces, similar to when they were younger. It was an intense battle of glowering.

Then, Misty started to laugh. "Wow, this is…I can't believe we're still doing this in the middle of the night…and we're almost twenty…"

Ash stared at her in awe. _She was laughing. _He took this as a sign that she wasn't going to cut his throat out anytime soon and laughed a bit himself, albeit nervously. "Uh, well, we're Ash and Misty…right? We have to fight."

"Fight." She rolled her eyes. "I like to call it playful arguing."

"Me too." He said. "You don't kill me in playful arguing. You _do _kill me, however, when we fight."

She rolled her eyes again, before sighing. She faced him with a smile. "I was supposed to be really mad at you and stuff, but I guess I can't. It's been too long."

"It has." Ash agreed, mostly relieved beyond belief that she wasn't able to stay mad at him. His soul could now rest in peace. "I missed you."

"I'm sure you did." Misty said sarcastically. "Which is why I was the only person who didn't get a call."

Ash bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably. "I told you, it slipped my mind."

Misty just shook her head, giving him a disapproving look. He looked away meekly. She broke into a smile. "Hey, I don't really care. Do you think I wait around like a desperate widow or something? Get over yourself."

Ash laughed. "Hey, you're the one calling me at 1 o'clock at night. Sounds like a desperate widow to me."

"Shut up." Misty giggled, feeling happier and more uplifted than she had in days. "I just wanted to congratulate you Ash. I mean, that's a big win. This is huge. Like, a huge deal."

Ash tried to be modest. "Aw, it was nothing." He changed the subject. "Anyway, what's with the 'like'. Have you been spending too much time with your sisters?"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Bad?"

"As ever."

They shared an exchange of smiles, both of their eyes gleaming with laughter and nostalgia as they chatted and caught up like old times. Conversations from how their Pokémon were doing, about Ash's battle, how running the gym felt: all the topics were covered. They talked nearly till three o'clock, too joyful in each other's company to protest.

"Yeah, that last move you made was incredible." Misty said. "But it's not you. It's Pikachu."

Ash grinned. "Can't accept than I'm a better trainer than you?"

"As if." Misty shot back, before sighing, rubbing her eyes. "Wow, it's been two hours. I'm exhausted."

When she said this, Ash seemed to realize how heavy his eyelids felt and he slumped his shoulders in tiredness. "You're right." His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "It was fun talking to you, but I really should go to bed. I've got to make this big speech tomorrow."

"I should go too." Misty yawned. "Gym leaders get to work bright and early in the morning."

Ash smirked. "Missed you."

"Missed you too Ash."

The screen blackened as Misty hung up, and Ash pressed the _off _button, a content, goofy smile on his face. Rubbing the back of neck under his shirt, he felt the smile increase – it was stupid how he had forgotten to call Misty – his best friend! He felt guilty about it, but she didn't sound too hurt, and the conversation they had had made him feel remarkable – lighter – and simply more younger. Not that he was old, by any means, but talking with Misty seemed to bring back the cheerful innocence he had had when he was a kid.

Yawning, Ash crawled back to bed, grumbling about the speech he had to do tomorrow but still fully content. He snuggled into the covers, pressing his head against the pillow. This time, no stray thoughts laid heavily on his mind, nothing seemed to be forgotten, and for the first time in his new mansion, he felt at home.

Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep of sweet dreams and Misty.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. That was a lame one. I actually kinda liked them just talking as friends though – it was fun, without any drama or anything. Feel free to drop a comment! And I won't be able to reply to yesterday's reviews today, so I'll do them both tomorrow because I'm in a rush! **


	29. August 31st The Boy is Dead

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

** AUGUST 31st - **The Boy is Dead

* * *

**Hello guys! **I just read the whole entire day practically and I'm totally burned out, exhausted to write and so this one is a shortie. xD Like, 800 word short.

* * *

Everything spiralled out of control the moment the horn beeped.

Misty screamed as Ash's hands flew off the steering wheel from force. She tried to shield him but a power too strong was made her blinded, closing her eyes shut tightly. Her seatbelt pressed against her chest, her breathing raspy. She felt the car swerve – her head hit the window hard, sending pain shooting through her body.

She heard him shout – her name, maybe. Blinding lights overcame her, even with her eyes closed. She's seen the truck in front of her, zooming at ferocious speed, a drunk driver behind the wheel. She didn't have time to warn him. The driver side took most of the impact, but she was too strangled, too in confusion to understand anything.

Was he still screaming? _Ash? Was Ash okay? _

Dread filled the pit of her stomach as the throbbing in her head got louder, and her arm felt like it was crushed and fractured. She fought to regain consciousness, her vision blurry, desperate for Ash. Every second she was in pain. Pain. Pain. Confusion.

Where was Ash?

The fight. _No_, they'd ended with a fight. The rain splattered outside the window – she wondered how she could still hear it. She wondered if she was still alive. Pain shimmered over her trembling body – she was definitely alive. Her mind felt fuzzy. Her brain couldn't operate.

_Ash. _

_Ash. _

_Ash. _

She tried to move, but nothing seemed to work. Blackness was clouding her vision – she struggled against it. She caught a glimpse of the cracked window, the ambulance lights flickering in front of her. Ambulance. Who was dead? Was _she _dying? The driver?

A snippet of the conversation as her door side opened. "She's alive. Check the boy."

Suddenly, gloved hands were pulling at her. She tried to scream, but her mouth only formed an 'o' and no words came out. She blinked furiously, rain spitting on her body as she was lifted out. She was dying – immense pain clouded her. She wanted to faint. She wanted to. She could just pass out, but what if-

_Ash. What if Ash? _

"Stop struggling,"

She barely heard him, trying to keep herself awake. Pain. Pain. Pain.

_Ash. _

Screams, shrieks – everything she wanted to say clogged up at her throat. She felt like she was on fire, on the verge of death. She tasted wetness in her mouth – her blood? Was she going to be okay?

_Ash. _

Tears streamed down her face from the effort of staying conscious, her mind spinning, her body hurting and aching. Rain slid down her legs, the night chill on her face – her shoulders drooped, her whole face was sheer white. A memory flashed.

"_You know Ash," Misty said, picking at the grass, feeling her toes curl as she released them in clumps. A nervous blush spread across her face. "Have you ever wondered how it would feel when you died?" _

_Ash chuckled at his. "No, I'm never gunna die. Not until I become a Pokemon Master." _

"_Yeah, but what if?" Misty pressed. _

"_What if?" Ash thought about this. Silence blanketed them. _

_And then, for the first time in her life, Misty saw Ash smile - sadly. His fingers trembled as he reached out and entwined his fingers with hers, palms sweaty – startling Misty; but she didn't let go. _

"_I don't know Misty, I don't know." _

Pain. Pain shook her as she violently shuddered all over- stay awake, stay awake, stay awake…

_Ash. _

Someone said something, it buzzed in her ears, almost like faint music – but she heard it clearly, almost like it was echoing off castle walls.

"The boy is dead."

Her heart stopped, the words ringing in her ears. _The boy is dead. The boy is dead. The boy is dead. _Sheer pain overtook her, and the reason to struggle suddenly disappeared. She loosened her tense muscles, relaxing, and slowly, she let blackness take over – and then, she fell into unconsciousness, her mouth parted slightly, about to form his name – but too late.

_The boy is dead._

* * *

**Blah! I was in the mood to do a sad one, okay? It was really sad…I don't know what if was. It was short, I'm exhausted, and honestly, you can give me crap about the shortness and this not being a one-shot and I won't care. ^.^ Sorry, I'm not in the best of moods. **


	30. September 1st Help When Needed

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

** SEPTEMBER 1****st - **Help When Needed

* * *

**Hello guys! **I know my last one was short, but this one will probably be short too. I don't feel well – my head feels really heavy and I feel unsteady Hopefully, it will pass. So, in conclusion, this will be short. It's kind of related to me not feeling well ^.^ It's sort of like when Ash had a headache, except this time it's the opposite.

* * *

Misty didn't feel very well. In fact, she felt utterly miserable, like a pointy rock had sliced into her brain and was chewing on her brain cells, cluttering up her brilliant mind. She had searched madly in Brock's backpack for an Advil, but he had run out, and they were in the middle of a forest – there was nowhere to get one.

So here she was, lying in bed, feeling lifeless. _Oh, _how her head ached.

"Misty, are you alright?"

Misty winced – voices weren't good, even if Ash's voice as sweet as syrup right now. He gently crawled over to her, peering at her face with his big brown eyes. His forehead was creased in worry. "Are you okay?"

Misty grunted in response. Ash frowned, fidgeting uncomfortably, trying to think of something heroic to do. Finally, he said, "Do you wanna a glass of water?"

"No!" Misty barked, then immediately felt guilty as his face fell. She wasn't trying to be rude – but her head hurt, she wanted peace, and Ash kept disturbing her. She waited patiently for him to go away, but he didn't. He stayed, sitting, humming a tune softly under his breath.

Misty groaned quietly, closing her eyes as her head throbbed. If only she had an Advil, or Tylenol, or anything to make the growing pain in her head stop. "Ugh," she said.

Ash was alerted. "What's wrong Misty? Are you okay? Are you dying?"

"Nngh, no, you idiot. I'm not dying and I'm _fine, _so if you'll please leave me alon-"

"Never." Ash pouted at the last part of her sentence, sitting cross-legged and crossing his arms to prove that he wasn't going anywhere.

Misty moaned exaggeratedly, before rolling over in her sleeping bag and facing the other way, pressing the side of her head against her cool pillow, praying for some sleep. Then, she could wake up in the morning and feel better and happy again.

Except, he wouldn't let her have that happiness. Carefully, he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, smiling pleasantly. "There, now your hair won't disturb you." He said.

Misty shivered. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream that her _hair _wasn't disturbing her. It was his _voice _and _face_. But she didn't, for the sake of hurting his feelings and his niceness. _Figures, the only time he's nice to me is when I'm not well… _

"Can't you go talk to Brock or something?" she finally suggested tiredly, closing her eyes as pain shot through her head.

Ash shook his head rapidly. "Brock's cooking – I can't disturb him."

_You can't disturb ME either, _Misty thought spitefully in her mind. Then, she stopped. Thinking took too much energy. Squeezing her face into her pillow, she wondered if she would ever – _ever _– get any sleep with her best friend breathing down her neck. She knew he meant well and he was just concerned – Ash _often _got concerned for no reason – but she just wanted to rest. Why couldn't he understand that?

She flinched as her head thumped strenuously. Her face felt hot, her mind felt like it was blowing up, and she felt miserable because: she could do nothing about it. Resigning to her fate, Misty tried to take her mind off her, well, _mind _be daydreaming about-

"How does that feel?"

Misty nearly yelped as two cool hands pressed against her forehead, fingers slightly shaky. "Ash, what _are _you doing?" she screeched. His hands froze in place, slips of hair entwined between his fingers.

"I'm giving you a massage," he said dutifully, before continuing his work. He gently pressed his fingers against the side of Misty's face, before rubbing her forehead, still humming a stupid tune under her breath. She wanted to fight back, shout at him for being so unpredictable, but it felt good. The slight pressure, somehow managing to be just right, was easing her headache a bit.

"You're a moron, you know that?" Misty murmured, exhaling as he soothingly continued to help her.

"I'm just trying to help," Ash said.

Misty's throat tightened at those innocent words and she let her tense shoulders relax, her head pumping still, but a lot less because of Ash's beautiful massaging. She curled into her blankets and closed her eyes, certain that this time, she would fall asleep.

Ash's words echoed in her ears:

_I'm just trying to help… _

Misty smiled a small smile, before letting herself drift off into dreamland.

_And that was enough for her._


	31. September 2nd Our Memories Part Two

**August '12 Daily One-Shot Challenge**

** SEPTEMBER 2****nd **Our Memories Part Two

* * *

**Hello guys! **Wow. Wow, we're done. Today's the last day guys! Freedom! :P I'm so happy but kind of like…wow, this challenge is really over. I don't think I've wrote this much in any month before, and I'm proud of it! Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has supported by reviewing, favourite or following this challenge, or even simply reading it! _Thanks! _Like I said, this is the second part of "Our Memories"

* * *

Ash pressed his face against the window outside Misty's room in the hospital, a steady stream of tears flowing down his face – he didn't try to stop them. His fingers trembled as they slid down the glassy pane, his cheeks flushed from crying. His eyes were heavy from lack of sleep, and his head was pounding – but he didn't seem to notice.

His big brown eyes, filled with glorious joy, were now empty. "Misty," he whispered, his voice shaking. A memory flooded his mind.

_She shivered slightly as she glanced at the storm, where the trees were now bending and the wind was whipping ferociously._

_Cold. Rainy._

_She felt Ash's grip around her hand tighten._

_Warm._

Ash could feel nothing but despair and helplessness as he watched every move the doctors made. She looked so pale and miserable, lying there, blankets twisted around her body. And she looked like she was in so much pain.

Ash wished he could help her. He wished _so _badly. "God Misty, why did this have to happen?" he said to himself, feeling like he was going to crumble to pieces any second now.

He watched the doctor stick something on her arm. His face was rigid, emotionless. Ash wondered how he could treat patients acting so _uncaring. _He growled as he thought that, more tears slipping away.

_Ash looked up slowly, his eyes boring into hers. "Misty," he said quietly. "I just need some time…"_

_"Time for what?" Misty snarled, blue eyes angry. "Moping around because you lost the Indigo League? What, did you think you were going to freaking__win a__t the age of ten?"_

_Ash jerked his head. "Shut up,"_

_"I don't think so." Misty said back. "You've been holed up in your room feeling sorry for yourself – and you know what? I bet Ritchie's out there training! If you want to beat your opponents, you need to__try__Ash. If you really wanna be a Pokémon Master you can't__give up a__fter ONE loss."_

Ash banged his fist against the window, albeit quite lightly, almost like he had given up any hope. Pikachu tugged at his pant leg, black eyes glistening. "Pikapi?" he said worriedly. Ash squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering. "Pikachu…it's not fair…"

Pikachu's ears drooped and he curled up against his trainer's arms, trying to give as much comfort as he could to his depressed trainer.

"She…how am I supposed to be a Pokémon Master without her?" he said. Every part of his body trembled. "I _need _her."

_"__Fine, how 'bout this…"__Ash's face lit up as he got a brilliant idea.__"Be my real girlfriend."_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__Be my real girlfriend!"__Ash cried.__"That's right. Misty, I love you! Marry me! Let's make out! Please, please be my girlfriend. I loooove you. Don't break my heart, okay?"__he got down on his knees and looked at her with wide eyes.__"I love you,"__he sniffed._

_"__Liar."__Came the reply, and another pillow came swiftly toward his head._

"I'll do anything for you, just come back." Ash said quietly. "I'll marry you for real…"

He watched Misty roll over, writhing in increasing pain. He thought he saw her mouth move, like she was trying to say something. His name? _Could it be? _

_"Someone's in a good mood."Ash grinned, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead and pulling her into his arms. She smirked, looking up at him with gleaming aquamarine eyes. "I have news Ash Ketchum. Good news."_

_Ash was immediately curious. "News? What news?"_

_"Well, it's __very g__ood news."Misty drawled, adding to his suspense as she laid comfortably on his chest and yawned happily._

_Ash waited. She didn't elaborate. He frowned. "C'mon Mist, aren't ya gunna tell me?"_

_Misty looked thoughtful. Then, she giggled. "Nope,"_

Just as Ash thought he saw Misty's mouth move again, he was interrupted by a nurse coming outside to greet him on the bench. "Mr. Ketchum?" she said solemnly, a voice she had probably practiced for years.

Ash's heart jumped. "Is she okay? Is she alright? Will she be fine?" he looked on the verge of a panic attack.

"Well, the doctors are doing the best they can…" she said, trailing off. Ash's heart pounded in his ears. "Can I see her, _please_?"

The nurse nodded, lips pursed. "Right this way,"

Ash ran inside, Pikachu hot on his trail, his palms sweaty. The moment he saw sight of the redhead lying lifelessly on the bed, he cried out, "Misty!"

_Misty smiled at him softly, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. "So, I can't believe this. You love me…and I love you…and…" her voice saddened. "…and you're leaving for Unova tonight."_

_Ash shrugged uncomfortably as he clasped her hand, fingers entwining around hers. "Well, I…I have to. I already have the tickets."_

_Misty looked at the ground. "I know," she said in a small voice. She sighed, kicking at the tiled ground with the scuff of her foot, a lump forming in her throat. She looked up at his solemn face. "It's okay. You'll call this time, right?"_

_Ash chuckled at her teasing tone, looping his arm around hers. "Don't worry about that. I'll make sure of it."_

_"You better."_

Ash could only stand frozen for a moment as he looked at her close up. She was as skinny as a pole from loss of weight, her orange hair was drab and sweaty to her shoulders, and her face was so pale… he shivered, tears refilling in his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

Something snapped inside. He rushed over to her, breathing heavily. "Misty! Misty please…you have to fight!"

He crouched over her, watching as her lips formed into a small smile. Hope sped through his body. Could she still make it?

_Misty smirked, her ears turning pink as she touched the spot he had kissed her with her thick mitt. He refused to look at her, but his neck to his hairline was flushed red. Arching her eyebrow, she leaned in and returned his gesture by kissing his forehead, albeit quickly and lightly._

_Immediately, his face flamed up even more and he let out a nervous chuckle. "T-thanks?"_

_"You're welcome." She said simply, bringing her hot chocolate to her parted lips._

Suddenly, her face contorted in pain. Ash felt desperateness reach his voice level as he ran his hand through his hair hurriedly, in quick, jerky movements. "Misty…you have to fight it…p-please…" he begged, pleaded, did everything he could…

His shoulders shook as he tried to control himself. _I've gotta be strong…for her… _

_"Dunno. Life probably sucked without me, right?" Ash joked, chuckling._

_"Totally," Misty rolled her eyes. __You don't know how right you are Ash Ketchum…_

_"So," she continued after a beat of silence. "How long can you stay?"_

_Ash shrugged, rolling over to face her with his gentle innocence. "Two weeks at the most. I missed you a lot."_

Misty moaned in pain and Ash gasped, leaning forward and grabbing her hand, clutching it with his own. He clasped it tightly, slipping his fingers through hers, and squeezed gently. "Misty…" he said, trying to sound calm. He leaned in so close that they were almost touching noses – and he admired. Admired the way her lips were so full and the words that came out of them were even fuller. Admired her eyes that were squeezed shut, imagining them bright and blue like the ocean. He admired her cheeks, which always flushed whenever she was embarrassed.

"Oh god, you've got to be okay Misty…I don't know what I'll do without you…"

_"Hey," she said softly._

_His whimpers stopped. "Yeah?"_

_"I'm gunna go get you a drink, okay? How does lemonade sound?"_

_"It sounds okay."_

Ash bent down to kiss her hand, to do _something _to comfort her, but before he could, a nurse put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid I'm gunna have to ask you to leave again…"

Ash's body tightened. "No," he said.

"Mr. Ketchum, her pulse is steadily dropping, and the doctors have to focus. Please, for the sake of your friend, you have to go back out." The nurse said seriously.

Ash's heart lurched but as he looked at the stern look in the nurse's eyes, he knew he would have to get out, or they would probably drag him out. "Okay," he said in a small voice, reluctantly letting go of Misty's hands. He shuddered at how empty he suddenly felt.

Slowly, he trudged towards the exit.

_"Sorry." Ash offered._

_"Shut up."_

_"But I can explain-"_

_"Shut up, or I'm gunna come to your big new fancy home and crack your head open."_

_Ash shut up._

_Silence blanketed over them. She said, "Well…I can't yell at you when I can't see you…turn the screen on…"_

Ash was back at his place by the bench, staring at the window, absentmindedly stroking Pikachu's fur. His eyes were rimmed red and his body was convulsed in sorrow as he watched Misty, frozen under the blankets. The doctors rushed back and forth, but he could only stare at her, the single most important person in his life.

"W-what am I gunna do…" he said, his fingers curling in a fist. He hated that nurse for taking him out of the room. He hated the doctors for having serious business. He hated Misty to be dying. God, he hated the world.

_"I'm giving you a massage," he said dutifully, before continuing his work. He gently pressed his fingers against the side of Misty's face, before rubbing her forehead, still humming a stupid tune under her breath. She wanted to fight back, shout at him for being so unpredictable, but it felt good. The slight pressure, somehow managing to be __just __right, was easing her headache a bit._

_"You're a moron, you know that?" Misty murmured, exhaling as he soothingly continued to help her._

_"I'm just trying to help," Ash said._

Suddenly, Ash heard panic in the room, the nurses hollering something, the doctor shouting orders.

_Something's happening… _

Ash didn't wait for approval as he crashed into the room again, nausea in his throat – Misty, his Misty looked so helpless, like she was just about to….

He shook his head, shaking, numb, pale… _No….she can't…. _

_"Ash…I can't believe this…" Misty whimpered, reaching her hand and stroking his cheek. It was skin. He was real. She couldn't believe it. "It's been too long…"_

_"I know," Ash said in a hoarse voice. "I'm so sorry, I should have called or visited. I just couldn't get the courage and I was just…too stubborn."_

"She's…we're losing her…" A doctor said wearily.

Ash stumbled backwards, his ears ringing, no longer able to feel any of his senses. He stared at his Misty, watched as her face lost all colour, her shoulders relaxing…she was giving up…no..she couldn't…

_. "I'll be here to protect you my sweet little Misty."_

…_Protect_

_My sweet…_

Ash watched as her hand went limp, and his heart snapped in half.

_Little…_

"Misty! No!"

There was a long beep and all went silent.

* * *

**So yeah, the ending was meant to be sort of like the first part of Our Memories! The same things are happening at the same times… but this time it's how Ash's feeling…Hmm, I don't think this one really took the cake…because I just couldn't get **_**into **_**it. Oh well, I'm free! FREEE! WHOO! It's DONE! Aha, feel free to drop a review! **


End file.
